The Royal Family
by DeLeche
Summary: Brooke Cameron used to be in love with Paul Lahote, they dated for a year before they shared a special night together. After that night Brooke confronted him and he told her he used her and that he didn't care anything about her, overwhelmed with heartbreak Brooke fled to her mother who lived in Australia carrying a very important gift that would make Paul regret his words.
1. Chapter 1

~ Six Years Ago

I walked up to Paul's house worried that something might be wrong since I hadn't heard from him in a week, my worries were replaced with anger once I saw him standing outside working on his truck. "Paul where have you been?" I tried to keep my voice calm but it came out shaky. "It's really none of your business," he replied coldly pissing me off. "I think I have the right to know!" I couldn't hold back the annoyance and anger in my voice. "Why because we had sex?"

I looked at him shocked that he would ever talk to me like that, this wasn't the Paul I had known just last week.

"We're dating that's why" my voice was almost in a whisper. "Well not anymore."

Tears fell down my eyes as he continued to ignore me and work on his truck like I was nothing to him, I tried hard to rack my brain wondering if there was something I had did wrong. Of course though I came up empty handed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I practically whined, he sighed before taking a deep breath and sitting his tools down to turn and face me. His face was blank of any emotion and he wouldn't even look me in the eye I didn't understand what was going on. He slowly walked towards me and that's when I noticed the tattoo on his arm, the same one Sam and my brother had and I was shocked. He said he would never hang out with them because they were up to no good, of course I defended my brother best I could but he had been slightly ignoring me too. He stopped leaving a small space between us still not looking me in the eyes, "don't you see, I got what I wanted from you so I don't need you anymore."

My heart dropped and tears quickly filled my eyes but I shook my head no trying to find the words, "that's a lie you told me you lo-

"Loved you?" he asked cutting me off with an amused look on his face, he even went the extra mile to smirk and then laugh right in my face.

"It's called a lie Brooke, I tell all girls that because it's easier to get in their pants." My hand instantly connected with his cheek but he barely budged while my hand immediately ached with pain. I watched in horror as he started to shake and ball his fist up. He brought it up and swung it halfway to hit me and I covered my face letting a squeak leave my lips.

I didn't feel any impact and quickly looked at him to see he was holding himself back and trying to control his breathing, I saw the pain and sadness in his eyes as I tried to approach him but he moved back.

"I'm to dangerous to be around you." "Paul I know you'd never hurt me" I all but whispered and anger came across his face again. "Are you crazy? did you just not see me about to swing at you. Sam was right this is to dangerous to involve you." "So it does have something to do with Sam and my brother? What did they do to you?" "They've done nothing but help me, I have important business to take care of and I cant be around you anymore." My heart was beating so fast and the tears were now falling uncontrollably. "Paul I love you and you promised you'd always protect me," I all but whined as I wiped my tears. "This is me keeping my promise Brooke, go home and forget about me and I'll do the same for you."

He started to walk away as I held my aching hand against my aching chest and tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

"Is it really that easy for you to forget me?" He paused before replying, "it's easy to forget things that never mattered."

My heart shattered into a million pieces as I stared at the back of the guy I was madly in love with. Just last week he was holding me and kissing me saying he'll always protect me and love me and now here he was saying that he never cared. How could I go to school and face him or anybody? I'd be the laughing stock, swallowing back my tears I ran off into the direction of my house and pulled my phone out calling my mother.

"Hello?" her voice was raspy as though she had just woke up, I took a deep breath not wanting her to hear me crying but I couldn't hide it. "Mom I'm coming to Australia," I said. "Did something happen sweetheart?" Her voice was covered with concern and I hate that I made her worry but I needed my mom right now. "I need you," my voice cracked and I stopped running letting myself drop to the ground and cry into her ear. "Brooke what's wrong?" I took a deep trying to calm myself down so I could actually form a sentence but all that I could hear was Paul's hateful words playing over and over again. "Brooke?" I swallowed back the tears not wanting her to suffer from having to hear her daughter cry and be able to do nothing about it. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

~Six Years Later

"There once was a Queen named B. Elizabeth, she wasn't very popular and didn't have many friends but she did however have an older brother who protected her from the world. One day her brother wasn't around anymore to protect her and all the nobles and the commoners came and picked on her making her cry, they surrounded her and as she had lost all hope a handsome and brave King appeared. He saved the Queen and they fell madly in love with one another spending their days together cherishing every moment they had with each other. Then one day the King was called away to handle important business, so important the Queen couldn't even know about it but he claimed it was to protect her. She was sad and lonely after he left because she now again had no one and that made her heart ache. Until one day she was blessed by the heavens and gave birth to beautiful Princess named Avery Victoria."

"Like my name mommy!" she screamed in excitement and I couldn't help but smile, "exactly like yours." She grinned ear to ear as I continued with the story.

"With the Princess there the Queen no longer felt alone for she spent everyday loving and cherishing her, yet there was still something missing in both of their hearts." She looked to be in thought before meeting my eyes again, "the Queen doesn't have her King and the Princess doesn't have a father?" I weakly smiled at her and pushed some of her curly brown hair behind her ears. "Exactly, while they were both happy with just each other they were still missing the King. With him they would finally become-

"The royal family and live happily ever after right mom?" I smiled at her before replying, "correct." I then stoked her hair and kissed her forehead making her squirm and giggle. "Now it's time for my princess to get some rest," she immediately frowned and gave me her best puppy dog face which I had to admit was freaking adorable, but I had learned awhile ago not to give in every time she pulled it out for I was the mom and she was the child. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow Avery" I said using my strict voice. "I know mommy but do we have to move?" I was taking aback by her question but was absolutely positive about my decision to move back to La Push. I stood up and tucked her covers around her and then sat on the side of her bed looking into her big round brown eyes that she obviously got from me.

"Since grandma just passed away I thought it would be great if we moved back to where I was raised," she looked at me curiously before asking "will grandpa be there?" I nodded and smiled at her, "and so will Uncle Jared."

"Really? will I get to see him everyday!?" I nodded yes again and she all but jumped out her bed in excitement. "I can't wait" she smiled as she snuggled into her pillow. "The faster you fall asleep the sooner we'll be there." She immediately closed her eyes and I giggled at her goofiness before stoking her super curly hair again and kissing her. "I love you Princess" I whispered, "I love you too mommy" she whispered back. I then got up and cut her lights off before closing her door and going into my own room and climbing into bed. I wanted to go straight to sleep but my mind and my heart had other plans for me. I couldn't help but feel anxiety over possibly seeing Paul again, I knew that just one look at Avery would tell everyone exactly who she belonged to. Ill admit she has my natural curly brown hair and round brown eyes, but everything else was all Paul's. A part of me wanted Avery to know her father I know she feels like she's missing something, but the selfish side of me wanted her nowhere near Paul after the way he treated me. I was afraid he would say those same words to my daughter. "It's easy to forget things that never mattered."

I was no longer that childish and fragile girl, I was a mother now and Avery's my everything, I'd never let anyone hurt her especially not him. Now that mom had passed Jared thought it be best if we moved back so Avery could grow up around family and I agreed. I wiped my slightly damped eyes and made a decision at that moment, Paul was not to know Avery was his and vice versa for her. She's better off without him, we both are.

The next morning I was packing the last of everything in boxes that were to be shipped to La Push, they will arrive way before us and Jared promised he'd set everything up for me. We'll be staying at his new house until I find one of my own since my dad is still a little upset with me for one getting pregnant and two leaving to live with mom, so I thought it would be best if we stayed with Jared. Our flight was going take two days and I was a little nervous since Avery had never been on a plane before not counting when I was pregnant with her. As I put the last box in the truck and sent them off Avery came running out of the house with her hello kitty suitcase.

"Mom before we leave can we go see Brandon?" I shrugged before replying, "I don't see why not," she jumped up and down and I grabbed my suitcase and locked the door before walking with her next door to Brandon's house. He was the first and only friend I made after moving to Australia, he was helping my mom out before I arrived and we met and instantly became friends. He didn't care that I was pregnant and supported me in getting over my heartbreak and Paul. After I gave birth to Avery he'd constantly ask me out and tell me how in love with me he was, I felt like he was a great guy but I just wasn't exactly healed from Paul and I wanted to focus all my attention on my baby girl. He said he understood and would give me time but that didn't stop him from flirting with me and constantly asking me out, it was annoying but he was great to have around and he helped me with Avery whenever he could. He was close as a dad to Avery then she'd ever had and I did feel a little guilty about separating them.

Avery knocked furiously on the door until he finally answered it and she jumped in his arms making him laugh. "Brandon!" "Avery!" They yelled at each other making me laugh. "We came to see you before we move." He immediately looked at me with sadness in his eyes since I didn't exactly tell him I was leaving, I told him I was thinking about it and he was trying to talk me out of it.

"I thought you said you hadn't made up your mind?" I avoided his eyes as I looked at Avery, "well I did and I decided that Avery should grow up around her family." He just nodded as he sat her down and held the door opened for us to come in. "How about goodbye pancakes before you go?" Her eyes immediately lit up, "I love pancakes!" She ran into the house and Brandon followed her laughing as I stood in the doorway shaking my head, "just like her father" I all but whispered to myself as I followed them in the house closing the door behind me. I cleared my mind of my previous thoughts but I wasn't kidding when I said it, when Paul and I were dating he was obsessed with pancakes and pretty much ate them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. When I tried to get him to eat anything else but he claimed he was on a pancake diet. I rolled my eyes and Brandon put some on Avery's plate and she grinned wide, she would literally eat them all day if I let her. I leaned against the counter and was soon joined by Brandon as we both watched her eat.

"She's so adorable" he said bumping my arm and making me smile, "that she is." "I'm really going to miss her" his words made me swallow but I responded saying "I know." "You know, I'm going to miss you too." I looked at him to see he was already looking at me, I was speechless none the less and turned my attention back to Avery.

"She's going to miss you too, I'm sorry to separate the two of you after all you've done for us," he grabbed my hand before calling out my name and making me look him in the eye.

"I understand you wanting to go back for her but are you actually ready?" "I have to be" I quickly replied pulling my hand out of his. "No you don't, you could stay here and I could take care of you both." "Brandon-

"I love you Brooke and I love Avery too, marry me and I'll take care of us and we'll be a family."

I looked away and took a deep breath before releasing it not really wanting to have this conversation with him right now. "I'm not ready Brandon" I said as calmly as I could, "then when will you be It's been six years?" I lost my temper for a moment as I yelled at him that it was really none of his business. In that moment of weakness and anger I caught Avery's attention and she watched us questioningly.

"Mommy are you mad?" I turned and smiled at her, "no mommy just forgot to use her inside voice." She giggled and continued to eat as I faced Brandon once more a lot calmer.

"look I still don't want him to be apart of her life but I do want my dad and brother to be. I want to be in a happier place and then when I'm ready I want someone to ride up on their white horse and say all the things I've been waiting to hear, and not just confess his love to me but Avery as well."

He looked at me like he understood.

"I can be everything you and Avery need, but if you're asking me for more time then I'll except that." "Thank you Brandon," he smiled at me as Avery approached us with her empty plate.

"All done" I asked her and she nodded, "good just in time for our flight" I responded checking my watch. "I'll give you guys a ride," I smiled and thanked him before we rode in silence to the airport. It was a thirty minute ride there and Brandon walked us all the way to the gate stopping us before we boarded, he hugged Avery super tight and kissed her forehead before putting her down. "I'm going to miss you Av" she smiled, "I'm going to miss you too Brandon I love you." "I love you too." He then smiled at me and brought me into a tight but comfortable hug, "I love you." I hugged him tighter not wanting to say the words knowing I didn't feel them and he finally let go. I gave him a quick peck on his lips and told him I'd call him when we landed and then I took Avery's hand and we boarded the plane. She was super excited about riding on one but once we took off her ears popped and she started crying, luckily I had brought some medication that would put her right to sleep and it worked.

After a long flight, dealing with a cranky six year old and switching planes twice we had finally made it to Seattle, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the comments I really appreciate It!

I held on tightly to Avery's hand as we waited outside the airport for my brother. I could tell she was getting impatient and antsy, she didn't sleep very well so she was grumpy and tired and probably had jet lag. Finally my brother's truck pulled up and he jumped out immediately running to Avery picking her up and spinning her around as she giggled.

"Uncle Jared!" She yelled, "Avery! I missed you bug." He smiled calling her by the nickname he had given her the day she was born.

He sat her back down and immediately engulfed me in a hug that brought tears to my eyes which eventually spilt over. I missed my brother so much words could not even explain, the last time I saw him was when I gave birth to Avery. He and dad made a special trip out to be there but couldn't return since because they were so busy. I did however video chat almost every night with Jared so Avery would know her Uncle. "I missed you" I sniffled, "I missed you too little sister but I don't miss that accent." I pulled away and smacked his arm as he laughed at the expression on my face.

"It's just a slight accent" I replied, "no it's very strong, nothing like Avery's though." "Well I guess you'll just have to get use to it." He smiled before picking Avery up and pulling me into a group hug. It felt so good to be here in his arms, it was home. After our mini family reunion we headed to Jared's house and he carried our suitcases in while we followed behind. As soon as we stepped in the door people jumped out yelling surprise and Avery immediately hid behind my legs. I was shocked to see most of La Push including dad, Emily, Leah, Sam, Jake, Seth, Quil, Billy and Embry. There was also a girl I didn't quite recognize.

"Wow it's great to see all of you again, I want to introduce you to someone special." I smiled at them before turning around and grabbing Avery's hand. "It's ok Princess this is our family," "all of them?" She questioned. "Yes in a special way and they can't wait to meet you," she smiled super hard and allowed me to pull her forward.

"Everyone this is my daughter Avery," they all looked completely shocked except dad and Jared and few started whispering amongst themselves. "Hi I'm six and me and mommy came from Australia,"they laughed and Emily being the first, approached her. "Hi Avery I'm Emily," she rubbed the scars on Emily's face which I had just seemed to notice and I went stiff a little nervous of what she was going to say.

"You're so pretty," she then hugged Emily tight and her eyes immediately lit up, I smiled in relief and then everyone went on taking their turns greeting her. After the introductions we ate and talked and I caught up with everyone, I really missed this. It was dark out and Avery had fallen to sleep in her grandpas arms. I offered to take her but he said he was bonding with her so I left them, I don't know how she could sleep with all the noise I guess she was just exhausted. Everyone had managed to ask me about Avery's father and I told them I met him in Australia and he left me when he found out I was pregnant, they all believed it but some still joked about how she favored Paul and my heart would immediately stop. I was now in the kitchen alone with Emily as we were catching up.

"Avery is beautiful Brooke" she enthused, "awe thanks" I replied. "She favors him a lot," I stiffened up at her words and cleared my throat.

"Who?"

She smiled at me as she lowered her voice, "I know she's Paul's." I looked at her in panic and she patted my shoulder calming me down and giving me a warming smile. "Don't worry I won't say anything" I sighed in relief. "How did you know?" "She looks just like him Brooke even though she has your hair eyes and smile, plus I added it up." I looked at her confused before she continued. "You practically took off in the middle of the night after your breakup with Paul and here you are six years later with a six year old." " Oh you're good, everyone else believed me," "I think they are to taken by her to question it " she replied before laughing which made me smile and relax.

"It feels good to be back" I breathed, "It's good to have you back, Jared was sad when you left." "I know, I missed him a lot." Just then the girl I still didn't know came in and grabbed a drink, she seemed awkward but quietly approached us.

"Oh Brooke this is Bella, Bella this is Brooke Jared's sister." "It's nice to finally meet you" "likewise." "I've heard a lot about you" she smiled, "all good I hope." "Oh course," we all laughed and I ended up talking to her for a bit longer before we all went back to the living room. There was a knock at the door and Jared went and answered it and all behold it was Paul Lahote, the last person I wanted to see. Everyone went silent as he walked in with a smirk on his face. "I can't believe you had a party without me? What's the special occasion?"

He looked at the welcome home sign and all at once turned his head and our eyes met for the first time in six years. He stared at me with something I couldn't recognize and my heart pulled for me to go to him but my feet stayed planted to the ground. We didn't break contact for awhile and eventually even began to take steps towards each other before Avery called out to me.

"Mommy?" She yawned. Paul and I turned at the same time to see her still in my dads arms rubbing her eyes, he then looked back at me shocked. "Brooke?" He asked as though he couldn't believe his eyes that I was standing there before him. I took a deep breath and ignored him as I went over to Avery, she was my only concern. "Lets get you to bed Princess," "I'll help sis" Jared called out to me before picking her up. I followed him upstairs leaving Paul and everyone downstairs to wonder what just happened. We entered the last room on the right and it was painted pink and decorated with nothing but hello kitty, Avery's favorite. He placed her on the bed and I quickly changed her into a nightgown before tucking her in.

"Goodnight Princess" I whispered, "wait mommy you have to tell me the story."

I looked at Jared and gestured to the door, he nodded and walked out closing it behind him. I laid next to her as she wrapped her arms around me an snuggled closer.

"There once was a Queen named B. Elizabeth, she wasn't very popular and didn't have many friends but she did however have an older brother who protected her from the world. One day her brother wasn't around anymore to protect her and all the nobles and the commoners came and picked on her making her cry, they surrounded her and as she had lost all hope a handsome and brave King appeared."

Before I could continue I heard her soft snores fill the air and a smile etched on my face, my poor girl was worn out from traveling. I gently stroked her curly hair and kissed her forehead before getting out of bed and leaving her room closing the door behind me. I headed back downstairs to see all the guys surrounding Paul and Jared didn't look very happy. Wanting to avoid him I decided to step outside using the back door as my escape and called Brandon putting it on speaker, he picked up on the first ring.

"Took you long enough I was worried something might have happened," I smiled finally hearing someone besides Avery speaking in the accent I grew so fond of hearing for the last six years. "Sorry, as soon as we got here my brother had a surprise party set up for us," "that sounds like fun." "It was Avery really enjoyed herself" I found myself smiling wide at the memory of her meeting everyone. "Good, I miss you guys already" I heard the sadness in his voice and I slightly frowned, "we miss you too."

There was silence and I felt a presence behind me but ignored it thinking it was nothing but the wind. "Can I speak to her?" "She's knocked out in her bed where she belongs at this time of night" he chuckled, "oh that's right I forgot about the time difference. Well have her call me as soon as she wakes up no matter what time it is I just want to hear her cheery voice." I laughed a little nodding even though he couldn't see me. "I'll be sure to do that and I am sorry you know" "for what?" His voice was curious, "separating you two." "Brooke I just want you both to be happy" I smiled before replying, "thanks Brandon again for everything."

I heard someone clear their voice and I looked back to see Paul standing there and I almost dropped the phone. "Oh I um seem to be getting sleepy you know jet lag and all of that, I'll ring you in the morning" I practically shouted nervously in his ear, "ok I lo-

I hung up before he could finish his sentence already knowing what he was going to say and a little embarrassed for Paul to hear it. I cleared my throat and looked up at the stars ignoring the fact that he was there and ignoring the loud sound of my beating heart. He walked over and stood beside me also looking up at the stars. "I'm surprised to see you here after all these years" I swallowed but allowed myself to speak, "I'm sorry was it not long enough for you?"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and looked back up at the stars. "You have a daughter," "I do." "What's her name?" "Avery Victoria Cameron" He smiled to himself before replying, "I like that, how old is she?" I hesitated not liking how he was so interested in her, I wondered could he tell she was his just by seeing her once? I shook my head no before answering, "She's six."

He froze up and stared at me with a shocked expression on his face and I had to quickly diffuse the situation, I promised myself he wouldn't find out. "I met her dad after moving to Australia but he left me as soon as I told him" he seemed to relax and turned his attention back to the stars. "I'm sorry that happened to you" "It's the story of my life, I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and turned me back. I couldn't help but notice how muscular and tall he was, he was handsome way back when but he was an absolute stud now. I shook the thoughts from my head as he spoke.

"I'm sorry about what I said to back then" I pulled my arm away and slightly glared at him, "don't worry, it's easy to forget things that never mattered. He grimaced as I mocked the words he once told me, I snatched my arm away and walked back in the house feeling sad and drained.

"Hey everyone it was great seeing you again I've missed you all and it feels good to be home but right now I'm about to pass out." They all laughed while I smiled at them, "I think I'm going to call it a night and hit the sheets." They all told me goodnight and goodbye before I retired upstairs to my room which was painted lilac my favorite colored and everything else was decorated in zebra print. I quickly threw on a tank top and shorts before climbing into my cool bed and instantly falling asleep into a dream about, much to my dislike, Paul Lahote.


	3. Chapter 3

~downcameablackbird~ I always imagined Avery's birthday to be sometime in October so lets say Brooke left at the second week in Feburuary when she was exactly two weeks preggo. It takes nine months to have a baby which leads to October and my story is set in the beginning of December making Brooke gone for six years and ten month, make sense? I appreciate your comment and honesty :)

~SavingGrace579~ thanks for commenting and trust me Brooke has a lot to come clean about and she'll have no choice, it'll be "life or death" ;)

~Jackie~ thanks a lot and to be honest I don't even know where I'm going I just let my fingers type :)

I woke up to Avery's screams and I jumped out of bed running straight into her room with Jared following right behind me. I rushed to her side and her arms immediately wrap around my neck and my tank top soaked up her tears. "What's wrong sweetheart did you have a bad dream?" She pulled away and wiped her eyes. " No I just forgot where I was and I got scared" she responded, "oh sweetie." I wiped her tears and hugged her again kissing the top of her head.

"You're safe Princess your Uncle Jared and I are just down the hall" I cooed, "I know mom I just forgot we moved." She seemed a little frustrated so I left it alone but still held her tightly. After a minute Jared reached over and rubbed her arm smiling. "I know what'll make you feel better," "what?" She eyed him curiously. "Starts with a P and ends with cakes," she gasped and jumped from my arms to Jared's with a huge smile on her face.

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, lets go make some," "ok!" He put her down and she took off out of the room heading downstairs towards the kitchen. "I've got her why don't you try and get some more rest," He sympathized looking into my tired eyes. "You sure? She can be a handful sometimes," "we'll be fine mama Brookes." "Ew never call me that again" I replied with disguest clear on my face. He just laughed it off as we both exited her room and walked down the hallway. "Maybe I should pick out some clothes for her today and-

He cut me off by picking me up bridal style and carrying me to my room.

"Jared Cameron!"

"Brooke Cameron!"

I giggled as he copied my voice and made funny faces all the while carrying me into my room and tossing me on the bed earning him a glare.

"Now get some rest short stuff before I drug you, I don't want to see you downstairs for another two hours," he said sternly making me pout. "Jared...

"She's my niece and I want to spend some quality time with her to make up for not being there" I smiled and replied, "she already loves you." "Good, because I love you both now get some rest," before I could respond Avery ran in the room looking like she was wired on candy. "Come on Uncle Jared lets make pancakes!" "Ok lets go, hop on." He bent down and her eyes lit up again as she jumped on his back and I couldn't help but smile as they left the room with her giggling all the way. They closed the door and I was alone again left in my thoughts, I guess I should try and get some more rest before Jared tries to drug me. I shuddered at the thought before lying back and pulling the covers over me.

~Jared

I sat at the table eating pancakes with my beautiful niece. She was scarfing them down like she was one of the pack and it made me proud to be her uncle.

"I'm done can I have another?" I smiled at her and reached to the middle of the table placing two more pancakes on her plate watching as she grinned from ear to ear, she had the same smile as Brooke. I heard my front door open and then close only to seconds later reveal Paul, he entered the kitchen with a grin on his face but quickly lost it when he spotted Avery. Man they looked alike, I can't believe everyone bought that story that she was just some random guy from Australia's. She stopped eating and looked up at Paul and smiled.

"Hi I'm Avery and I'm six."

We both smiled at her sweetness, I think it's cute that she always says her age when she introduces herself. "Hi Avery I'm Paul, your accents pretty cool" he complimented, "thanks me and mom are from Australia." He weakly smiled at her as she continued. "Me and Uncle Jared made pancakes, you want some?" "I'd love some" he said, "here sit beside me." He smiled and took a seat beside her as I grabbed him a plate and fork, I handed it to him and then Avery clumsily put some on his plate. "Yummy I love pancakes," "me too! They're my favorite!" She practically screamed. " Cool what a coincidence," He laughed and I chuckled nervously, yea that was a coincidence alright. I mean its true anybody could love pancakes but you see where I'm going right? He's obsessed with them and she's obsessed with and they're actually realted, wait why am I narrating this again? Anyways I watched as they talked and Paul told her jokes and she giggled so happily. I knew Brooke would be mad but they were bonding so easily and It made me think that both Paul and Avery had a right to know, but it however wasn't my decision. "Did you know my mom when she use to live here?" He noticeably stiffened up but smiled anyways. "Yea she was awesome and absolutely beautiful" he gushed, "really?" "Yup and she always wore two curly pigtails in her hair."

He grabbed two curls from each side of her head and tugged them making her giggled at his description and I found myself smiling before hearing footsteps approach the kitchen and then Brooke appeared looking shocked and a little nervous. I knew she wasn't going go back to sleep.

"Mommy!"

"Avery!"

"Look I made a new friend Paul" she exclaimed excitedly, "I see." They gave each other a slight smile but she quickly looked away and I noticed his eyes lingered. Last night at the party Paul imprinted on Brooke which was going to make things even harder. I also know another secret that was going to probably piss Brooke off but I'd wait until she was really comfortable before I let it slip. I know she was still hurting and didn't want him in Avery's life but this imprint wasn't going to let her get away. She walked over gracefully and took a seat next to me. "He said he knew you when you were little" her voice squeaked, "that's true." "He also said you always had piggytails."

She giggled and Brooke couldn't help but smile which made me and Paul smile, gosh I loved my sister.

~Normal

"That's right I did because my dad didn't know how to style little girls hair" I responded, "well what about grandma?" "Baby don't you remember? Grandma lived in Australia." She looked like she was in deep thought and Jared and I exchanged looks before going back to her. "But they were married" she challenged, "yes they were." "And they loved each other, she stated, "yes they did." I was hoping her questions would stop but I was unfortunate. "Then why did grandma live so far away?" Tears filled my eyes at her innocent but hurtful question, and then the memory hit me. My mother left us when I was eight because my dad pushed her away. They had a huge fight and she left, she wanted to take us with her but dad wouldn't allow it. Am I doing that to my daughter? Is it right for me to keep her from Paul just because he hurt me?

"Mom?"

I realized I was stuck in my thoughts and sucked back my tears and memories as I tried to smile at her.

"Yes love?" "Did I make you sad?" She pouted and I reached across the table and held her small hand in mine. "Of course not, when you think about it grandma and grandpa are just like the Queen and King I tell you about in the story." She thought about this for a moment. "But instead of the King leaving the Queen the Queen left the King?" Jared and Paul looked at me confused but I just kept my eyes on her proud that she was very bright for her age. "Exactly."

"But mom if they loved each other why would they stay so far away?"

Tears brimmed my eyes again as I tried to quickly think of an answer but it was hard being that the subject of my parents marriage was hard for me to talk about. Though here I sat at the age of twenty-two trying to explain to my six year old why her grandparents loved each other but didn't live together. It was these trying moments where I wish I could opt out as the adult and just simply reply I don't know ask your granddad, but then what example would I be setting for Avery?

"Av, sometimes when two people love each other.. well they.. Grandma..

I was stuttering and trying to stop the tears that were coming but quickly put a smile on my face deciding that changing the subject would clear me from saying something stupid.

"You know what? How about you go pick out your favorite outfit and I'll run your bath and we can go visit grandpa?" "ok!" She yelled. She jumped out her chair and hugged Jared. "Thanks for making pancakes with me" then she ran and hugged Paul and my heart immediately ached, "Thanks for becoming my new friend Paul." "Thanks for being mines Avery" She smiled at him again and then ran upstairs to her room and I sighed wiping the tears as Jared rubbed my back. "You ok?" He asked worriedly, "yea, it just gets hard when she asks questions like that, I never know what to say. "She's a very bright girl" Paul chimed in, "thanks." I avoided eye contact with him as I stood up to leave.

"Brooke I was hoping we could talk" Paul begged more than anything, "we don't have anything to talk about." I quickly respond turning to look at him making my heart flutter. "I know I hurt you-

"Hurt me? You practically destroyed me! But don't worry in the end it wasn't me who missed out it was you!" I raged losing my temper with him as he stared at me with a confused expression on his face. "Missed out?" I immediately shut my mouth before I said anything else incriminating and left the kitchen in a hurry going to find Avery and get her ready. After her bath she put on some blue jeans and her pink hello kitty shirt with matching pink flats, her hair was uncontrollably curly so I just put a pink headband around the front to keep them out of her face. I then myself got dressed in some jeans a white tank top and flats and then we headed back downstairs where Paul and Jared sat. "Can I borrow your truck for today?" I asked Jared nicely whilst batting my eyelashes. "Yea sure I can ride with Paul to ugh.. work." "We're going to see grandpa!" Avery enthused, "that sounds like fun bug." He hugged her and then she hugged Paul while Jared handed me the keys. "Don't wreck my baby, hey don't they drive on the opposite side in Australia?" "Maybe." I winked at him and he frowned as I took Avery's hand and we left.

Dad didn't live that far away and I called to tell him we were here, he told me he'd be at the lake in the woods behind his house fishing. We got out the truck and I led her through the woods I practically grew up in with Jared. Man we did some bad things out here, plotting against people and even lighting a few trees on fire. Hey don't judge we were kids. I spotted him sitting on the deck with Billy and Charlie his best friends, fishing away. "Grandpa!" She ran into his awaiting arms and I just smiled at the sight, as I walked towards them. "Hey Brooke it's good to see you again" Charlie interrupted my thoughts, "you to Charlie." I smiled and gave him a quick hug and waved at Billy which he returned. "Sorry I couldn't make your party I was working," "you still a cop?" I asked, "yea I'm the sheriff." I gave him a pat on the shoulder before congratulating him. "Thanks, you met my daughter Bella right?" "Yea she's pretty cool," "good I hope you two can become friends, she doesn't have many." I nodded at him as Avery hopped over towards us with a huge smile on her face. "Hi I'm Avery and I'm six" he chuckled before responding, "it's nice to meet you I'm Charlie, did you come here to fish?" "Well I don't know how to but I can learn" she expressed eagerly, "you sure can, here let me show you."

They walked closer to the dock with Billy and I smiled at them before approaching my dad and hugging him. "She's just like you Brooke, confident and excited about everything but she definitely has Paul's determination." I stiffened at his words and slightly frowned, "dad-

"When are you going to tell him?"He asked annoyed. "I don't plan to" I responded. He looked at me with disappointing eyes before looking back at Avery. "Don't be selfish Brooke I didn't raise you to be that way," I looked at him in disbelief. "How am I being selfish?" "You're making it about you instead of your daughter" he hissed, "I am not!" I didn't want to yell or argue with him but I was slowly losing my patience with this while subject. I decided not to tell him so everybody should just live with my choice. Avery is my daughter and I will protect her no matter what, so if that's what being selfish was then hell yea I'm selfish.

"Don't be like me" He whispered startling me and making me look at him surprised yet intrigued. "I made your mother leave because of a fight we had and I regretted it every day since." "Dad?" I all but whispered surprised he was actually talking about mom. "How did you feel those few years without a mother?" I didn't like it, I was depressed at first because I didn't have a mother to shop with or do my hair or talk to about boys. I spent every other year mad at her and then my dad to confused to understand who's fault it was. "You eventually moved down there with her but Jared was still here without a mom how do you think he felt," "like he was missing something" I responded. "Which is probably what Avery's feeling though she hasn't mentioned it yet." "We're fine dad I take care of Avery and she's a happy and healthy little girl" I replied confidently, "I didn't say she wasn't you have done a great job being mom and dad but she does eventually need her dad." "We don't need him!" I practically yelled but kept it down so I wouldn't alarm Avery.

"There you go being selfish again," I just sighed tired of talking about this with him. "It's not about you it's about Avery, you and him don't need to be together he just needs to help you raise her," "she doesn't need him" I replied tired and refusing to say anything else.

He grunted crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother but you're grown so do what you want," I nodded and started to walk away. "But just remember this, she's going to want that guy that'll interrogate her boyfriends and see her off to prom and most importantly walk her down the isle when that day comes, and if she finds out that you've kept it from her your relationship might be the one to suffer."

He was right and it seriously pissed me off, I was trying so hard not to cry. All this time I thought I was protecting Avery but am I really depriving her?

"Now go on and go hang out or something, I've got Avery for today" he grunted, "ok ill pick her up before dinner." "Just call first."

I continued to walk away and over to Avery to say goodbye, but dad called out to me once more.

"I love you Brooke that's the only reason I'm being tough on you, don't keep that little girl from her father cause you didn't like it when I kept you from your mother." "I love you too dad," I walked away and tapped Avery on her shoulder as she held onto a fishing rod staring at the water excitedly. "Look mommy I'm fishing" "I see baby you're doing great," She giggled and I smiled gently at her. "I'm going to go run some errands ok? You stay with grandpa and fish and I'll pick you up later ok?" "Ok mommy I love you," "I love you too Princess."

I kissed the top of her head and said goodbye to everyone before walking back to the truck, getting and crying. I cried because I was so angry and hurt by Paul yet my heart kept tugging towards him and on top of that my dad had a good and valid point. Avery should have a dad but I'm just scared he'll turn her away to or hurt her. Then It hurt to talk about mom and dad's relationship, he practically just took the blame when he said I didn't like it when he kept me away from her. I wiped my eyes and took a breath as I texted Emily who told me to come over, I arrived there in about fifteen minutes and she was already standing by the door. She opened her arms to me and I hugged her immediately crying again as she rubbed my back soothing me. Once I was calm we went in the house and painted each others nails as she caught me up on all the gossip. She told me she was with Sam and Leah practically hated her and she felt so bad about it but she had never been more happier in her entire life. After we finished talking I helped her cook a big meal that she said she cooked almost every night, all I could think was how broke someone would go cooking all this food. We sat everything out and waited for the guys to come and then I decided to go pick Avery up but as they all piled in at once starting with Sam, Embry and Jake then followed Jared, Quil, Seth and Leah. They all wanted to converse with me.

"I should go get Avery from dads, I'll be back" "Brooke wait!" Jared practically screamed getting everyone's attention. I stopped and looked at his panicked face. "What's wrong?" "I'm sure dad will feed her" he lamely suggested making me roll my eyes, "come on Jare you remember dads cooking I want my child to actually enjoy what she eats." I smiled at him but Jared's look of being terrified made my heart ping and I immediately got panicky.

"Jared?"

"Look Brooke don't freak out ok" which immediately made me freak out, "why don't you want me to pick Avery up?" "Because she's not there" my heart instantly dropped and my voice filled with rage, "where is my child?!"

He didn't respond and I ran for the keys to his truck but he grabbed my arms stopping me from going anywhere.

"She's safe and I'm going to tell you just calm down" he soothed, "calm down!? That's my daughter! Where is she Jared!?" He looked at the floor, "with Paul."

I slapped him across the face and he held his cheek in pain looking at me in shock and then at Sam. I stormed off towards the door and as soon as I opened it Paul was walking up holding Avery's hand and they were laughing. I immediately grabbed her from him and pulled her into a hug as tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm so glad you're ok" I cried, "I'm fine mommy, after fishing I played catch and hiding go seek with Paul all day it was so much fun mom."

I was pissed listening to her, I know my dad had something to do with this but I can't believe Jared went along with it.

"Brooke I'm sorry to have scared you but she was completely safe I promise" Paul said, "with you? What do you even know about kids?" I glared into his eyes and he looked remorseful but sincere. "Look I know you're still angry with me and you have a right to be I was just hoping you could try-

"Try what Paul? to forget the things you've said to me and the way you treated me?" I yelled, "I was wrong and I know you may never forget but I was hoping that maybe you could find it in your heart to forgive me and we could maybe start over by becoming friends like me and Avery, right Av?" He said focusing his eyes on her, "yea!"

They went to fist bump but I pushed her gently back and away from him.

"Stay away from her" I growled, Everyone was quietly watching and I glared even harder at his sad eyes. "And stay away from me."

I grabbed her hand and pushed pass him making our way to Jared's truck, leaving and driving us home. I couldn't help but still cry cause I was so angry, I didn't want Avery to see me like this but it was uncontrollable.

"Maybe we should go back to Australia" I thought out loud, "no mom! I love it here and I really like Paul." My heart broke as I listened to her and more tears fell down my cheeks. "He said he's really sorry for whatever he did" she cried, "you're too young to understand Avery. She pouted and with that we rode home in silence, me mentally agreeing that we were going back to Australia. I should have listened to Brandon because he was right, I wasn't ready for this. Once we got in the house I ran up to my room and started packing immediately, I threw in enough clothes for a few days and then went to Avery's room packing some of hers. I went downstairs to see her crying, she spotted the bags in my hands and her eyes grew bigger as she cried even harder. "Mommy please no! Lets stay!" I kneeled to her height and held her hands in my own and the look she gave me was breaking my heart into pieces. It's so hard to make decisions like this when they effect another persons life as well. "I know you're sad right now-

"Cause I want to stay! Paul said he's sorry mommy please just forgive him!" Before I could say anything else Jared busted through the door and spotted the suitcases.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

I didn't respond and he looked between Avery and I before walking over. "You just got here Brooke," "it's hard." "You knew it was going to be!" "No not this hard! Especially with you and dad going against me." He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye, "you know how to make this easier." "I can't! I won't!" I cried and he held me tight as Avery hugged my waist. "I'm still not healed over it but I thought I was," "I know sis and it's because you've been raising Avery, you haven't had the time for just you." "what do I do? I want to be better for her and for me." He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "You need to take some time for you" he answered, "no."

"Brooke-

"I have a child and my life revolves around her I decided to have her so I don't get to take time off" I replied offended, "yes mommy you should." I wiped my eyes and leaned against the wall as I watched her speak. "You could have a mommy vacation," "yea, and I could watch Avery."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm perfectly capable of watching my niece" he now answered offended, "I can't abandon my responsibilities as a mother." "no ones going to judge you everyone knows you're a great mother look how amazing Avery's turned out." I thought about it and sighed as more tears fell and I slid down the wall landing on the floor.

"I want to talk to her and see pictures of her everyday." Avery jumped up and down and Jared smiled down at me before sitting beside me, I laid against his shoulder as a small smile formed on my face and Avery sat in my lap.

"Do you want me to tell you a story mommy?" She whispered, "I'd love that Princess."

She cleared her throat before beginning, "there once was a Queen by the name of B. Elizabeth...


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the sand on the beach trying to think things through, was I really about to leave Avery to heal? My answer everytime was that it was for us and I had promised her and Jared I would. My plane leaves tomorrow morning, I'll be heading back to Australia for a week. Brandon more than welcomed me to stay in his home and I agreed not really wanting to stay in a hotel since our previous house was already sold. I remembered the excitement his voice held when I told him I was coming back and the way he lost it when I said only for seven days. Then he threw in some cheesy line about only needed seven days, I rolled my eyes but it made me smile anyway. My next thought was Jared watching Avery, I trusted my brother don't get me wrong but once upon a time he had to babysit me and those were the only times in my life I had got in trouble with my parents. I was the good daughter to some extent but once Jared was "watching" me, all hell broke loose. I just hoped and prayed they wouldn't burn the house down while I was gone, something Jared was capable of doing without Avery. My dad and Emily promised to keep tabs on them and that was the only reason I was slightly ok with the idea and still going. The my mind drifted off to Paul, I sighed and brought my knees up resting my chin on them. All I could see was the sadness in his when I told him to stay away from Avery and the hurt when I told him to stay away from me. We've literally bee here for three days now and he and Avery were already so close, I could see in his how much he adored her and how much she looked up to him. I coldly chuckled with no amusement in my voice, maybe this was fate getting back at me, I wouldn't tell Paul the truth so they took it upon themselves to make them bond and become close. Maybe one day I'd have the strength to tell him or to tell Avery, maybe I won't but in the end I just want her to know I made my decisions for her happiness. For some strange and sickening reason though I now wanted to make decisions for Paul's happiness too.

I rubbed my tired eyes and stretched a little not wanting to think anymore and only wanting to relax. I looked at the beautiful beach before me searching for the two people I came with, but they seemed to be nowhere in sight. Before I could get up and look for them, buckets of water soaked my hair and clothes and I heard the adorable giggles of Avery and Seth's loud laughing behind me.

"Oh I'm going to get you two."

They took off running and I chased after them, I was repulsed by the fact that my clothes were wet, I hated the feeling but as I chased after the laughing two I couldn't help but smile. Seth was a little to fast for me but I caught Avery sure enough and hugged her to me getting her wet and spinning her around. Her giggles were loud in my ear and I thought there was no way she could get louder. "I got cha Avery!" I gloated, "you cheated!" She laughed. "Nope I got you fair and square, who's ya momma?" I couldn't help but laugh myself as I countinued to pick with her and tickle her sides as we walked along the beach. I noticed Seth running towards us with a evil smile on his face and tried to run with Avery in my arms but trust me she was not my little baby anymore. Seth wrapped his arms around me and successfully picked me up while I held on tightly to Avery, like it was nothing completely shocking me. The shock was over once he tossed us in the water, "I win!" He shouted making all of us laugh. "Now you Seth are a cheater" I accused with a smile, "Cheater cheater Punkin eater Seth!" Avery yelled after me. "I'll show you a cheater." He ran into the water and picked Avery up spinning her in the water and tossing her in just a few feet away just for the fun of it. Avery laughed and swam around like a little fish I call it, the girl was a natural and well I'd expect so from living right off the beach in Australia. I splashed and played around with her and Seth for a little longer before getting out and taking a seat in the sand watching them play. Avery took a stronger liken to Seth more then anybody, sometimes I think she might like him more than me. I smiled at them but I couldn't help but see the love, friendship and desire to protect her from everything in Seth's eye. It confused me for a second but I didn't think to much on it, Seth was a great guy and a conplete sweetie so I trusted him. The sun started to set and we all walked home to Jared's, Seth carried Avery on his back and we laughed and talked about random things since Avery fell asleep as soon as we left.

"Hey Seth you were really strong back there picking us up," "nah you two were just really light." He mused, I shook my head in disagreement. "It's from hanging with my brother and them hug?" He frowned a little and looked forward not wanting to answer that. I placed my hand on his shoulder and have him a soft smile, "It's ok Seth but let me tell you, steroids are bad for you." He laughed at my comment and we had finally made it home. I walked in surprised to smell yummy food cooking, I walked in the kitchen to see dad and Jared at the stove.

"Oh god please don't burn the house down," I stressed to them. Jared looked at me and rolled his eyes before looking at me again and seeing my clothes soaked. "What the hell happened to you?" Dad immediately smacked the back of his head and he frowned. "I just had a little fun down at the beach with Seth and Avery," "good now go have a bath dinner will be ready in fifteen" dad replied. I nooded and went to the living room to see Avery awake, I sent her upstairs to have a bath and quickly pulled out some pajama pants and a tshirt for her to put on. Once she was dressed I squeezed all the water out of her curls and it into a high bun before sending her downstairs with Seth. I then quickly washed my body and hair before also changing into pajamas and putting my wet hair in a bun. I headed downstairs to see everybody taking a seat around the table and I took one beside Jared and across from Avery. We prayed and then we ate having light conversations and lots of laughter, moments like this made all the hurt and hard decisions worth it. My dad took my hand in his and we started to have our own little side conversation. "When do you leave?" He asked, "in the morning" I quickly responded. He nooded and squeezed my hand giving me a reassuring smile. "I think this will be good for you Brooke," I returned the smile, "thanks dad I think so too." There was a knock at the door and I was voted to answer it since everyone else was too lazy. My good mood kind of sunk when the door opened to reveal Paul. For a second I just stared at him and he stared back, then once I registered that I was not happy with him I closed the door well tried to. He stuck his foot in the way and I just glared at him but didn't say anything because I knew it was going to turn into yelling which would attract Avery.

"Brooke.." he started, looking at the floor and then back to me before getting on his knees shocking the hell out of me.

"Words could not come close to telling you how sorry I am for hurting you, it was the biggest mistake of my life and I regretted it everyday." My heart started beating faster and harder, I had to clutch my chest to assure it wouldn't just jump out. "I know nothing I say can make it better but trust me and believe me when I say I did it to protect you, if I had harmed you in anyway I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. Yet I still broke your heart and that is unforgivable in my eyes, but even though I don't deserve anything from you..

He started to tear up and so did I, watching him choke over his words and the fact that he's here on his knees apologizing with all he has left made me feel horrible. I did this to him I broke him, apart of me thought he deserved it but majority of me knew who the real Paul was and no matter how angry I was I instantly forgave him.

"Even though you shouldn't, I just want to ask for your forgiveness. I need you in my life I've spent almost seven years away from you and I can't lose you again, I won't. So wether it be as a friend or babysitter, whatever you need just let me be that I know I can do it. I need you in my life. He wiped his eyes and I sniffled before doing the same. "Paul..

"Avery too" I looked at him shocked, "I need Avery in my life too." I just broke in that moment and cried in the doorway of the house unable to silence my sobs any longer. He stood up and pulled me outside and into his warm chest closing the door behind me. At first I didn't hug back, had I just easily forgiven him? I was at a breaking point arguing back and forth internally. I wanted so bad to still be angry with him but I knew in my heart that I know longer was, he apologized sincerely and there was nothing more he could do or say and for the first in six years that was enough for me. I hugged his warm body as tight as I could, holding on for dear life afraid that if I let go he would disappear and this moment would have never happened.

"Brooke?" I hummed in answer and he gently pulled me away and looked deeply into my eyes, maybe even through them if that were possible.

"I still love you like that fight never happened" he stared at me honesty written in his eyes and I sighed, "Paul I-

Before I could respond his warm and soft lips gently placed themselves against my own sending chills all through my body. I ached with excitement, want and need, I couldn't remember the last kiss we shared but this present one put them all to shame. He pulled back and stared again into my brown eyes, if his arms weren't still around me I would have fallen from weak knees.

"Paul, I'm leaving for Australia in the morning."

He looked angry but it quickly turned into sadness as he released me and I notably felt the warmness disappear from my body.

"Avery will still be here until I come back" he looked confused as he made eye contact again, "when will you be back?" "In nine days," I quickly answered. He nodded and held my hand, "could we talk more when you get back?" I smiled at him but shook my head yes. "Sure Paul I'd like that and what I said yesterday about staying away from Avery, you don't have to. She obviously cares for you a lot and I would never do anything to hurt her." "You're a great mom Brooke," I blushed in response but nodded accepting his compliment. He held his hand out to me and I looked at it before placing my own on top of his.

"To starting over" he whispered,  
"To starting over" I whispered back.

After he had left and we cleaned up the kitchen, I lied awake snuggled into my bed with Avery and Jared. They both wanted to sleep with me since I would be gone in the morning and I thought it was adorable, they were two of the most important people in my life. Jared lay on his stomach with his hands tucked under my pillows, I lay against his shoulder in the middle and Avery was snuggled into my side holding onto me tightly while I stroked her curly hair. I couldn't help but play the events of the conversation I had with Paul over and over again in my head. I don't take it back, I truly did forgive him but I felt as though nothing could really happen between us but a friendship. I absentmindedly touched my lips that were still shaking from his kiss and I couldn't help but smile. No Brooke don't even go there, I groaned as I sunk my body further into the bed. Did I want more then a friendship with Paul? Was I still in love with him? I wondered how much he'd still be in love with me once he found out the truth, that Avery was his. He'd for sure hate me and as of right now I couldn't find a good enough excuse to pardon my actions. Something in me wished he didn't apologize, it's so much easier to mad at someone. I felt the tugging in my heart again and I touched my chest trying to ignore the feeling. I had to get some sleep or I'd be miserable in the morning, I held Avery closer and kissed her forehead before giving her one last look. "I'm sorry baby if anything I do or any of the decisions I've made or will make in the future hurts you, I swear everything I've ever done was for you." I took a deep breath and released it before closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

The next morning I woke up at eight and took a quick shower before changing and meeting Avery, Jared and dad downstairs. I hugged Jared super tight and he picked me up and spun me making me laugh. "I love you little sister, you'll do fine and I'll protect Avery I promise." I smiled at him and touched his cheek, "I know I trust you but just in case anything happens I'll kill you." He laughed and hugged me again before pulling away and ruffling my hair. I glared at him as I straightened it and went over to Avery, just the sight of her made me want to change my mind. I had to keep reminding myself, I'm doing this for us, she needs me to be better for her. She ran into my arms hugging me as tight as she could and I returned it. I pulled away and pushed her curls out of her face looking into her wet brown eyes that mirrored mine. "I promise I'll be back soon" "I know," she responded with a smile. "I love you mommy," "I love you too princess." I hugged her again before grabbing my bags and heading out the door with dad, he was driving me to the airport. I turned towards them one more time making sure to remember every detail about them.

"Bye mom have a safe trip!" she yelled, "yea and have fun or we'll extend your stay" yelled Jared. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled, "don't burn the house down and Jared be the adult for once in your life." He glared at me and I giggled as I got into the car and put my seatbelt on, dad entered as well and started the car up. I leaned my head out the window as we pulled off.

"I love you two so much!" I screamed.  
"We love you too!" They responded 

I watched them until they dissapeared from view. After two days of traveling I found myself standing outside of the airport smiling at the picture of Avery holding a huge plate of pancakes that Jared had just sent me. It was nine at night here in Australia and I was waiting for Brandon to pick me up, I was staying with him for a week which made me slightly hesitant.

"Waiting for someone beautiful?" His voice startled me and I almost dropped my phone, I looked up to see him smiling at me and I returned it. "Good to see you Brandon," "you too." He took me in his arms and hugged me super tight before leading me towards his car and opening the door. Once we made it to his house he led me to the guest room and sat my suitcase down. "You look tired why don't you get some rest," "yea I will, thanks for everything" I smiled. "You know I'd do anything for you, goodnight," "night." After he left I took a nice hot shower and then jumped into bed pulling out my phone and calling Jared.

"Go to sleep" his voice said annoyed," "is that anyway to answer a phone?" "Brooke" he said warningly, "I'm going to sleep I just called to talk to my love first." "Ok I'll put you on speaker where at Em's just so you know."

I heard shuffling and then Jared telling people to shut up.

"Mommy!" My Princess' voice ranged in my ears making me smile, "hi baby I miss you so much." "I miss you too! Is Brandon there?" "He's in his room asleep he said he loves and misses you" "me too, did you get our picture?" I smiled as I visually recalled the picture of her with the plate of pancakes."Yes you're just as beautiful as ever." She giggled making me smile, I missed her so much.

"Mommy what would you say is going on with Queen and Princess right now?"

I hesitated not wanting everyone else to hear it but decided that they probably weren't even listening. "Well the Queen is away for a bit on important business and the Princess is taking care of the castle until she gets back."What about the King? Did he come back?" "Sorta, the Queen's just still trying to figure it all out, but maybe one day they'll figure everything out." "and then will they be the royal family and live happily ever after mommy?"

I cleared my throat feeling tears coming, "your so smart." She giggled again. "Well I'm going to get some sleep Princess, I promise to call you before you go to bed I love you so much," "I love you too mommy!"

"Hey Brookes I love you too talk to you later" Jared's voice cut across, "love you too Jare bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just a warning, the fourth paragraph under Brandon's point of view is slightly rated M but you all knew it would be as this story is rated M. It's nothing to descriptive just a little dark, anyways just a warning for those who'd rather not read it. Enjoy! :) _**

I was awoken around six in the morning to my phone ringing, I frantically reached around my dark room for it worried something might have happened to Avery. I found it and immediately hit the green button practically smacking it to the side of my face.

"Hello? Is everything ok?" Worry clearly in my voice.

I heard my brothers laughter on the other end of the phone and I groaned falling back on my bed still sleepy.

"Everything's fine it's bedtime for Avery but she refuses to close those pretty brown eyes without hearing mommy's story." I smiled and sat up again rubbing my eyes before putting the phone on speaker and heading to the kitchen to cook.

"Ok put me on speaker."

I heard some noise as I pulled out potatoes and starting peeling and cutting them. "Hey mommy I'm ready for the story," she sounded exhausted but that girl was so stubborn, I smiled to myself before reciting the story I told her since she was a baby. All the while I cooked fried potatoes, bacon and eggs. Once I finished the story I could hear her soft snores and my brother picked up the phone.

"That story sounds vaguely familiar," I could hear the smirk in his voice as I rolled my eyes, "it's just something I made up." "Sure it is" he continued as I sighed, "goodnight Jared." "Good morning Brooke," we both shared a laugh before I hung up the phone and finished putting everything on a plate and setting it at the table.

"Something smells good."

I jumped hearing his voice behind me because I didn't even hear him enter. I turned and smiled at him which he returned before hugging me and sitting down.

"I thought I'd make you some breakfast to thank you for letting me stay here," "I told you I'd do anything for you."

I nodded as I poured us both orange juice and then sat across from him and began to eat.

"Aw no pancakes?" "Honestly Avery makes me eat them every morning, I'm sick of them," he laughed before taking a bite of his food. "It's delicious Brooke" he enthused, "thanks." "So anyway I was thinking since we're up so early that we could take a walk on the beach and watch the sun rise." "I don't know " I answered skeptically, "come on you're on vacation remember."

I looked at his seemingly handsome smile and couldn't help but say yes, I was on vacation and I had to enjoy myself.

~**Jared**

Avery and I had just finished eating breakfast and had made our way to Sam and Emily's, today was the sixth day that Brooke was gone and I could tell Avery really missed her but every time we talked to her she sounded better.

"Race you to the house!" Avery's voice yelled bringing me out of my thoughts. She took off running and I playfully chased after her catching up and throwing her over my shoulder before spinning her around. Her giggles filled the air making me smile as I walked through the door and tossed her on the couch.

"No fair Uncle Jared you cheated!" She yelled with a huge smile on her face. "Nu uh" I argued back, "uh huh." "Uh uh!" "Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" She pointed towards me looking like a crazed animal, "oh yea well- ow..

I grabbed my head where an object had just hit me and I quickly looked at the direction it came from spotting Sam and then glaring.

"Stop acting like a six year old" he frowned, "yea like me!" Avery pointed out, we both couldn't help but smile at her and Sam went over picking her up and spinning her around making her giggle. It was amazing that even Sam was taken by Avery, everyone couldn't help but love her.

"Is that Avery I hear?" Emily's questioning voice filled up the room. "Sh," Avery warned us before jumping out of Sam's arms and hiding beside the couch. I smiled as Emily walked in and she jumped out yelling boo, Emily pretended to be frightened and Avery just laughed.

"Avery!" Another voice had entered the house.

I turned to see Seth standing in the doorway with Leah and Quil.

"Sethy!"

She ran and jumped into his arms squeezing him tight, she really liked Seth the most and any fool could tell how much he really cared about her. That kid rather spend all his time with her then anyone else.

"Hey kid," Leah smiled briefly as she ruffled the top of her curly hair. Now you know Avery has to be the best to get Leah to smile, even Leah can't get Leah to smile. Ok that sounded better in my head but you know what I mean.

"I brought a friend for you to play with today" Quil smiled bouncing Claire in his arms. "Yes!" Avery replied excitedly before taking Seth's hand and dragging him outside with her. "We're going to take them outback to play" Seth told me before disappearing outside, "ok be careful or I'm a have to kill you and then Brooke's going to kill me!" I yelled after him knowing he would hear me no matter what with his wolf ears and all.

"Speaking of Brooke how is she?" Emily asked as she and Sam took a seat on the couch and me the recliner. As if on cue, before I could respond Paul walks in looking miserable. He was suffering from being away from Brooke for so long I felt really bad for the guy.

"You feeling ok Paul?" Emily asked, "yea" he whispered. "It's just being separated from his imprint" Sam interjected, "I'm sorry Paul I know what that feels like."

He weakly smiled at her as my phone beeped and I opened it seeing I had a message, it was two pictures from Brooke. I looked at the first one it was her standing on the beach in her bikini making a silly face that caused me to burst out laughing. "What is it?" Sam asked with an amused look on his face. "Just a picture Brooke sent me," at the sound of her name Paul brightened up and I handed my phone to Emily. Her and Sam looked at the picture before also laughing.

"She looks great for having a six year old," Emily praised.

She then handed the phone to an excited Paul who looked at the picture and smiled, just in that one look you could see that he was happy, sad, lonely, and in love all at once. He then clicked over to the next picture and his face completely dropped, he gave Emily the phone and left without another word. Her and Sam then looked at the picture and exchanged a glance at each other before handing it back to me. It was a picture of her friend Brandon I think in his trunks holding her bridal style on the beach.

"I'lll go talk to him" Sam said before getting up and following after him.

Once he left and Emily and I exchanged glances.

"He's just a friend as far as I know, helped her and mom out a lot when they lived there" I answered her unspoken question and she just nodded. "I hope so for Paul's sake."

I nodded before getting up and going outside showing the pictures to Avery she smiled and told me to tell them she loved and missed them. She then posed for a picture with Claire, one of Seth holding her upside down and then she and I took one making silly faces. I sent them to her and then watched on as the girls played while hoping Sam could help Paul. Talking about this whole imprint thing really made me miss mine, She's in college and she goes on break really soon. I can't wait to see her and for her to meet Brooke and Avery.

~**Normal**

It was my last night in Australia and I was feeling so much better kinda, I still felt a little stiff when I thought about Paul though. I had this feeling of missing something and while I was really enjoying myself my heart kept tugging back to La Push. Brandon actually does a good job of taking my mind off of things but as soon as I had a moment alone the sadness and need to go home would hit hard, it almost made me feel sick. Since coming here I've been to the beach everyday, I saw a therapist, went to the spa and even swam with the dolphins. I had just woke up from a nap and I immediately checked my phone. There was a picture of Avery eating an ice cream cone, one of her passed out on top of Seth on the couch, and then one of her hugging Paul. My heart panged at the last picture but in a way I was happy that she was bonding with her dad. I zoomed in closely at Paul and he looked terrible just noticing this made me sick to my stomach and for a moment I thought I could throw up. My heart started aching and I felt like I could cry, I don't know why I was feeling this way it just came over me all of a sudden and then for the hundredth time I had that sudden urge to quickly return to La Push. Just then Brandon walked in and the feeling of sickness went away, I'll admit that we've become a lot closer during this week but I also saw a side of him I didn't care to much for, he was kind of a perv. One minute he'd be really sweet and romantic and then he'd wait till I was getting out of the shower to try and have a conversation with me. I kept trying to tell myself that he was only trying to be nice but in the pit of my stomach I doubt it.

"Get dressed in something cute I'm taking you out to dinner" he said with a smile, "what's the occasion?" "I just want to spend the night with a beautiful woman," I blushed at his words but stood up none the less rolling my eyes. "Be ready in thirty."

After he left I took a quick shower and got dressed taking the most time on my hair. Once I was ready I walked into the living room to see him in a pair of nice khakis and a white button up shirt, he looked handsome.

"Wow you look amazing" he gushed, "thanks." "Shall we go?" He held his arm out to me, "lets."

We drove to a nice restaurant that sat us along the beach it was beautiful, we ate and watched the sun go down and I'll admit I drank a lot of wine and was feeling a bit giggly.

"Sydney?"

I looked up to see him looking at a pretty girl with green eyes and light brown hair, she nervously smiled back at him and then looked worriedly at me.

"Sydney, it's good seeing you again" Brandon smiled as he got up and hugged her before introducing her as his ex.

"It's nice to meet you Sydney" I smiled feeling a bit tipsy and she smiled back, "you too Brooke, well I've interrupted enough I'll just leave you two to it have a goodnight." She looked at me for a second like she was going to say something but she didn't and walked away. I watched her curiously as she walked into the bathroom and took another sip of my wine before excusing myself and heading to the bathroom. As soon as I walked in I was pulled into a stall and a hand covered my mouth. I had to blank a few times before I recognized Sydney's green eyes.

"Are you ok?" I looked at her like she was crazy and she removed her hand from over my mouth, "Yes why do you ask?" She looked around us before whispering, "he's dangerous Brooke and I know what he's up to just be careful ok?" I felt confused once again as I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Brandon's a great guy I've known him for almost seven years," "Brooke please listen to me, I've known Brandon since we were younger and he-

"Brooke? You ok in there?" It was Brandon and Sydney grabbed my phone quickly typing something in it and handing it back to me.

"I saved my name as S Pollard, when the moment comes and he starts acting suspicious call me and I'll help you best I can. Be safe." With that she left and I stood there replaying her words be safe and Brandon being dangerous. I decided that I had had to much to drink and that the conversation didn't really take place. I washed my face but my vision was still blurry as I exited the bathroom and came face to face with Brandon.

"You ok" he asked worried, "yea I drank to much." He laughed and led me back to the table where two more full glasses of wine sat. "I guess I shouldn't have ordered anymore of that expensive wine then," I felt guilty that he spent a lot on it and decided to drink it so he wouldn't have wasted any money.

"She's pretty" I stated breaking the silence, "jealous?" I laughed before responding "nope." "Not even a little?" "Not even a little, but it was nice how you two get along and she wasn't rude to me." "Yea that doesn't always happen between exes, it's a long story though" I smiled at him, "I've got time."

I took another large sip and he looked off in the distance before looking back into my eyes.

"She was my first love and at seventeen I got her pregnant."

I nodded knowing about that all to well.

"We were both terrified at first but after the first ultrasound we become excited." He smiled briefly and I smiled back as he took a trip down memory lane.

"I started looking into the marines so we could have money for the baby and get our on place. I joined and went for training and everything and she kept me in touch with everything that was going on with her, she eventually told me we were having a boy and I was so overjoyed." He took a sip of his wine and I felt myself smiling at the light that shone in his eyes as he talked about the baby. I had to blink a few times though because my eyes were really blurry and heavy.

"Once I returned home she was eight months and we had decided on a name you'll never guess what it is." He looked at me amused and I just smirked, "humor me." "We were going to name him Avery Levi Johnson." I looked at him in complete shock as he looked at me knowingly, his son had the same name as my daughter that was a huge coincidence.

"One night she woke up bleeding and we went to the hospital, she gave birth to our son that night but he was already dead." Tears brimmed his eyes and I reached a crossed the table and held his hand. "We were both devastated but eventually we grieved and moved on, I had put more thought into joining the marines full time while Sydney kept trying to get pregnant again. I told her we weren't ready and she was studying to become a doctor a child would interfere with that. She then decided that she didn't want to be a doctor anymore just a mother and I knew I had to save her from herself and so I broke up with her." I held back a gasp as this story seemed slightly familiar to my own.

"Trust me Brooke I did it to protect her, the next day I joined the marines full time and left Australia traveling the world and leaving her behind." I let go of his hand and wiped the tears that I had no idea fell. "I know you must think I'm a monster but I honestly did it because I loved her. Sometimes people say things to hurt the person they love only because they love them and they're trying to protect them. Of course in the moment you're hurt and you think their assholes and that they want to hurt you when all the while they're just thinking of you."

I nodded replaying the conversation I had with Paul the night before I left, I missed him so much. Did I just think that? No way Brooke clear that out of your head right now, you're not ready for a relationship and love right now all you need is Avery.

"How is she doing now?" I asked curiously, "she's a successful twenty-six year old doctor who is married and just had a baby girl named Sheila last year." "Wow that's amazing" I mused looking around for her but feeling dizzy in my head like I was going to pass out. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up slowly leading me to the dance floor and swaying us back and forth. I couldn't help but glance back at my still full wine glass and ask myself what the hell was happening to me?

"You're so beautiful," he stated as I looked up and met his eyes. I smiled but Sydney's words played again in my head again that he was dangerous. I looked down and for a second I thought I was going to pass out but I quickly looked back up to see Paul's brown eyes and I gasped, when did he get here.

"I know you think I'm joking when I say I love you but I'm not" Paul's warm voice filled my ears and I smiled, "Paul-

"Just hear me out, you're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep, hell I even dream about you."

I let a small laugh come out as I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"I notice everything about you the way you walk, talk and think. When you and Avery left my life was empty and I was depressed, everyday I was wondering what you guys were doing talking about or even wondering if Avery was eating pancakes." I laughed and he smiled pulling me closer so there was no more space and we had all together stopped dancing.

"So many times I wanted to get on a plane and steal you two away and bring you back, I can't go another day without you Brooke Elizabeth Cameron, I love you."

Seconds later his lips were on mines and my hands instantly went around his neck. He kissed me with so much enthusiasm and want that my knees went weak. It was nothing like that kiss he gave me before I left but it was good enough to enjoy.

"Lets go home," he whispered in my ear.

I followed his lead and we drove silently back home, he had to carry me into the house since my body went limp. As soon as he walked in he joined our lips again as he held me with so much sincerity and love that I couldn't believe I had been made at him all this time. He was gentle and sweet with me and I wanted him to make love to me was my last thought before my mind stopped completely thinking.

~**Paul**

"We're here!" Jared's voice boomed throughout my house. "Yea we're here!" I instantly brightened up hearing Avery's voice, even though I was feeling sick and struggling due to this imprint, being around Avery cheered me up. She entered the room and jumped on my bed hugging me and then bouncing up and down.

"Wow you're really hype today" I smiled, "Uncle Jared gave me candy." "Just don't tell your mom, she'll kill me," Jared groaned as he leaned against my wall. She giggled and I smiled as it was music to my ears, it's weird it was like Avery was a part of me and I already loved her, I'd do anything to protect her. "Em gave me soup to drop off it's in the kitchen" Jared said, "thanks man." "How you feeling?" "Indescribable but it hurts," he nodded understandingly while Avery climbed beside me laying her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to tell you a story? My mom tells it to me every night and it makes me feel better." Avery asked innocently and I smiled at her before replying and Jared looked a little concerned.

"I'd love to hear it," I answered.

She smiled and sat up crossing her legs and facing me eager to share her story.

~**Brandon**

I stood over Brooke completely naked taking in her beautiful body, now was the time for me to make my move. The guy didn't tell me that the drugs were going to make her hallucinate, I'd rather her be calling out my name then that asshole Paul's. She's been calling me that ever since we started dancing and I was slightly annoyed but this moment right now was worth it. She told me, scratched that she begged me to take her before she passed out. Technically she said Paul but I knew deep down she meant me, I spread her legs and wrapped them around my waist before gently place my fingers inside her. She stiffened up and I smirked because she was so tight and wet just for me take her. A small part of me felt bad but this was all part of the plan to win her and keep her away from Paul. But she was still mad at him right? Maybe I could go about this another way since her and Paul aren't exactly on good terms. Her phoned beeped and she slightly stirred, I quickly grabbed it and saw she had a message from an unsaved number. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it up.

~ Brooke this is Paul and I wanted you to know that I love you and I miss you and I can't wait to have that talk when you get back, Avery told me the "story" I know it's about us. In a cocky way it makes me happy that you tell her that, almost like you do still care. Just know I can't go another day without you or another day without thinking about that kiss, call me so we can talk for a little?

I frowned and looked back over at Brooke, all I could imagine was the smile that would creep upon her face after she read this. He doesn't get to hurt her and then try and win her back, not while I'm around. I hit the delete button and placed her phone the dresser before heading back over to the bed. I was pissed that she had made up with him and even kissed him! What is her problem? Am I not good enough? Of course I am I can take care if her and Avery better than anyone, better than him. I will not let him have her and so drastic times called for drastic measures.

I stood in between her legs again and wrapped them around my waist, just one look at her and I was hard instantly. Without a second thought I rammed myself into her and she screamed with pain and pleasure as I continue to thrust in and out of her over and over again. She moaned and called out Paul's name which angered me and made me go harder and faster until she screamed the right one, my name. I lost control and seconds later I came inside her making sure her body consumed every ounce of my sperm, I smiled to myself savoring the feeling of her body around me before pulling out and heading to the bathroom. I opened a condom and wiped off the last bit of sperm I had on me and turned it inside out before tossing it in the trash. Then I got a warm rag and wiped Brooke up and slipped one of my tshirts on her. I threw my boxers and proceeded towards my bed when her phone began to rang and she slightly stirred. I quickly went over and retrieved it about to hit ignore until I realized it was Paul's number. I smirked to myself before answering it.

"Hello?" I whispered.  
"Brooke? Are you ok I felt like something was wrong." His worried voice said.

"No need to worry, Brooke's fine," I smirked.

There was a pause.

"Brandon?" He asked, "correct, has she been telling you about me?" "Can you put Brooke on the phone?" He asked sounding irritated, "she's sleep" I responded. "Oh well-

"But even if she wasn't I still wouldn't" I replied cutting him off. "Excuse me?" "I think you heard me, you had your chance with her and you hurt her, I won't let you do it again." "It's none of your business!" He said getting loud, "of course it is, she's mine now."

I heard a growl and looked at the phone confused before putting it back to my ear.

"Please, you're just some guy that's been chasing her around like a little puppy ever since she moved down there, she doesn't care about you." "Oh yea? Then why's she sound asleep in my bed and not yours? I smirked to myself knowing I won.

He was silent.

"Because it's you she doesn't care about, stay away from her and stay away from Avery because they're both mine. You can't take care of them like I can don't put her through the same heartbreak again, you know I'm the better one for her."

He was still silent and in that moment I smiled victoriously.

"We''ll see what happens when she gets back."

He hung up and I placed down the phone pissed, I hadn't thought it through that far. An idea instantly popped in my head and I couldn't help but smile as I pulled my own phone out and laid beside Brooke stroking her hair and emailing good friends of mine for favors. Drastic times called for drastic measures right?


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning feeling extremly sore and my head was banging. I groaned as I sat up and held a hand to my head and another on my aching sweet spot. I instantly perked up as I remembered today was the day I leave. I could not wait to go back home and hug and kiss my beautiful daughter, I missed her so much.

"Morning beautiful."

I screamed and fell to the floor startled by his voice and presence, I instantly blushed as I realized I was naked with the exception of his shirt and I quickly grabbed his sheets covering me up. For the life of me I could not remember the previous night. I remember laughing and eating at a restaurant and that I was drinking a lot of wine, but I've been drunk before and I have good restraint, the last time I had sex was with Paul when Avery was conceived. I'd never just give it away to anybody I wasn't in love with especially not Brandon, we're just good friends.

"Did we?" I asked not wanting to say the word.

"Of course we did" he replied with a smile and I hurried my hands in my face in shock trying not to let myself cry. "Brooke?" I looked up to see his innocent expression but I couldn't help but frown, "Brandon last night was a m-

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life Brooke, please don't say it was a mistake because it's a moment I will always cherish." I sighed and looked away from him not believing the situation I was in, I was definitely going to say this was mistake because in my heart I knew that it was. I still can't believe it happened, if only I could remember the events of last night that led up to this.

"Did we at least use protection?" I asked

He grinned and then disappeared in the bathroom coming back out with a trashcan that contained a used condom. I sighed in relief and thanked god for that, he knows I could not handle another child anytime soon. I stood up and hesitantly let the blanket go reminding myself I had a shirt on. "I'm going to go shower and get ready to leave" I said and he just nodded, "I'm sorry Brooke for last night, I must of drank to much and-

"Don't worry about it Brandon, just know that this doesn't change the fact that we're friends and nothin more." He frowned but nodded and went into his bathroom slamming the door, I took in a deep breath and released it before leaving his room and heading to my bathroom. I was so angry that I let his happen and possibly ruined the friendship I shared with Brandon. I knew he had feelings for me but I prided myself on being completely honest with him. I just shook my thoughts away as I took a nice long hot shower, the only thoughts I allowed were of Avery and my family. Once I was done I threw on sweatpants, one of my Jared's shirts that I stole and sneakers, throwing my hair into a pony. I met Brandon outside with my bags an then we drove silently and awkwardly to the airport. I hugged him outside and quickly made my way inside and onto the plane not giving Brandon a second thought and not wanting to have any conversation about last night, I wanted to forget it ever happened.

He gently stroked my cheek and I felt butterflies as he came closer. I closed my eyes and prepared for a long flight back to La Push.

~ **Paul**

I paced back and forth in Jared's living room awaiting Brooke's return. Today was the day she'd be back and the day we would talk and she would know my feelings and my reason for hurting her back then. I was going to tell her all about the pack and imprinting and everything, Sam allowed me to since I imprinted on her. I was still a little infuriated and annoyed at that asshole Brandon who picked up her phone the other night. I don't know who he thinks he is with his kangaroo accent and arrogance claiming Brooke and Avery as his own. They belonged to me it was fate, I know Avery wasn't necessarily mine but it felt like it and I would protect her from everything. I truly loved that little girl and I couldn't imagine my life without her so I had to win Brooke back. Another thing I couldn't get out my head was the story Avery had told me the other night. I knew it was about Brooke and I and I felt horrible about my actions back then, I think if I'd never hurt her we'd be together now and Avery would be mine. Plus the fact that she's even told her the story every night somehow gives me hope.

"Sit down Paul your giving me motion sickness" Jared complained, "Yea Paul!" Avery added through her giggling as Seth threw her over his shoulder and then dropped them both on the couch where he began tickling her. It made me smile how close she and Seth had gotten, he was definitely one of her favorites and I couldn't help but smile as I watched them, and be slightly jealous.

"They're adorable huh?" Jared nodded towards them, "yea" I agreed. "Lets just hope Brooke doesn't kill him when she finds out," I gave him a confused look and be immediately looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Finds out what?" I pressed, "oh I forgot you didn't know, lets pretend I didn't say that." He looked like he was busted and I stood in front of him getting closer so they wouldn't hear us.

"Ok spill" I'm really not supposed to," he warned. "Spill it now Jared, he looked desperate before he sighed and finally gave in.

"Seth imprinted on Avery."

My mouth dropped open in surprise before it clinched tightly and anger spread all through my body. I don't know why it pissed me off so much but it did, who did Seth think he was imprinted on my precious Avery.

"Since when?" I asked, "since the first night they came back even before you imprinted on Brooke, the kid's good at hiding it huh?" "You can say that, who else knows?" "Just me, Sam and Leah and well now you," he shrugged. "Brooke's going to be pissed," he said with a smile.

I felt myself start to shake and I took deep breaths realizing I was in someone's home and my little Avery was standing right there.

"You ok Paul?" She asked sweetly, I looked into her big browns that she got from her mother and immediately calmed down and smiled. "I'm perfect but you've got something on your shirt," "where?" She looked down confused and I started tickling her and she fell into Jared's arms laughing while I tickled her tummy and her sides.

"Looks like I'm missing out on the fun."

We all stopped and turned a little surprised to see Brooke standing there with her suitcase smiling at us, my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Mommy!" Avery screamed.

She took off running and Brooke dropped her bag opening her arms wide to receive her and then spun her around holding on to her tightly. Then she stopped and just held onto her tightly and I smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my Princess how I've missed you so much" she said with a shaky voice, "I promise I'm never leaving you again." "I love you mom," "I love you too." She pushed Avery's curls back and kissed her forehead as she looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Is that my shirt?" Jared interrupted, Brooke looked down at it and smirked "yea I borrowed a few." "Thief" he groaned as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love and miss you too big brother." He couldn't help but smile and embrace her back, Seth and I laughed a little cause Avery still had her body wrapped around Brooke's leg. She then hugged Seth and for a second before smiling up at me with her caramel brown eyes.

"Paul" she greeted.  
"Brooke" I responded.

I then pulled her into a hug not being able to be away from her any longer, she was mine and I was not ever letting her leave La Push again. "Yay!" Avery cheered as she jumped up and down, "we're all friends!" We pulled away from each other and laughed, "are you happy Avery? Brooke asked her, "yes mommy." "Then that's all that matters" she kissed her head again and then headed upstairs to unpack and take a nap, Avery of course followed behind her happily.

"You know Avery's happy when she's actually going to take a nap" Jared said amused, "She just misses her mom and wants to spend time with her" Seth responded. I watched as he looked longingly up the stairs where Avery and Brooke had disappeared and I patted his shoulder understanding how he felt.

~**Normal**

I was walking through the woods with Avery getting some fresh air, she refused to let me go anywhere without her and honestly I didn't mind. It was a nice day besides it being cold as always but it was just a touch chillier since it was December.

"Mom look!" Avery's voice startled me and brought me out my thoughts.

She was pointing at a river I guess you could call it that separated La push from Forks I believe, it was a beautiful sight. Avery took off towards it making me speed walk after her. "Avery Victoria be careful!" Before I finished my sentence she fell and the water took her down its stream.

"Avery!" I screamed.

I took off after her running as fast as I could along the stream hoping to get close enough to grab her and pull her out. She didn't have enough time to scream or call for help as the water kept tugging her under, I swallowed back my tears so I could stay focused on saving her. I saw there was a dip at the end where it look to fall off and my eyes widen as I ran faster but no matter how fast I was going she was moving faster. She got to the end and I screamed, before she could go over a muscular pale man with short brown hair and golden eyes grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her out. I dropped to my knees sobbing as he breathed air into her body making her spit up water and cough.

"Avery" I cried.

I went to step in the water and the man held his hand out to me and without a second thought I grabbed it and he pulled me over. I immediately hugged him and thanked him before cradling Avery in my arms, she was shivering and her lips were blue, I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Hey my fathers a doctor and we live close by, I could take you there and she could get medical attention." His voice was deep and I instantly smiled at him and nodded yes, he picked her up and we quickly made our way to his house. It was faster then I thought as we approached a beautiful house in a big opening, he went inside and I quietly followed behind him. "Carlisle?" His voice echoed throughout the house, Avery started coughing again as five people entered the room. They were all pale and had the same golden eyes, I couldn't help but admire their beauty. The man with the blonde hair stepped forward and I assumed him to be Carlisel.

"What happened Emmett? His smooth and calm voice asked, "she fell in the river and it pulled her down the current." So our saviors name was Emmett. I mentally noted that as they continued to discuss what happened. "Bring her to my office I'll check her out," I followed behind but Carlisle stopped me. "Mam stay right here ok, I'll check your sister out and I'll let you see her as soon as I'm done." I shook my head, "she's my daughter." He then looked at me slightly shocked, "pardon me your daughter, she'll be fine I promise you can see her as soon as I'm done. I nodded taking his hand, "thank you so much sir." He smiled at me and patted my hand before disappearing down the hallway with my daughter and Emmett.

"Excuse me miss?" An older woman with long brown hair smiled at me. "Uh Cameron, Brooke Cameron," "what a beautiful name." She smiled at me and I instantly relaxed, "I'm Esme Cullen and the Doctor is my husband Carlisle and these are my children Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, you've already met Emmett and Edward isn't here." I waved to them, "it's nice to meet you all sorry it's under these circumstances." "Oh don't worry Carlisle will take great care of her," the one with a short haircut smiled, Alice I believe. "What's her name?" The blonde girl Rosalie asked, "it's Avery" I replied. "That's beautiful" she slightly smiled, "thank you Rosalie."

I shivered and wrapped my hands around myself as the boy with shoulder length blonde hair, Japer left and came back with a blanket. "Thank you so much" "it's no problem," he smiled and gestured for me to sit down. I obliged as Esme came towards me with a steaming mug, she handed it to me and smiled. "It's tea" she answered my unspoken question, "thank you Esme." I swallowed some and instantly warmed up as the want liquid tickled my throat, I breathed in and felt completely relaxed as I placed the mug on the table.

"So how old is Avery?" Rosalie asked, "she just turned six in October." "Do you think you'll have another?" She asked catching me off guard as Esme gently tapped her shoulder. "Oh uh maybe one day, who knows?" I laughed it off and she seemed happy with my answer. "So are you from here?" Alice asked, "yea I was born and raised in La Push but I've lived in Australia for the last six and half years." "I knew I heard a accent" Japer smiled and I laughed, "yea my brother hates it but Avery's accent is much stronger than mine." "I can't wait to meet her" Rosalie said with a smile. "Good, she loves to meet knew people" I responded as my phone started ringing, it was Jared.

"Hello?"  
"Brooke? Is Avery ok? Seth said he had a feeling, ow I mean Seth said he wanted to play with her." I looked at my phone confused but decided to let it slide, "she fell into the water and was pulled by the current." "What? Where are you? His worried voice got louder, "I'm at the Cullen's house, their son saved her and the father is a doctor he's checking on her." I heard him cuss and then shuffle the phone, "don't move someone's coming to get you." "Jared-

He hung up and I rolled my eyes to see the Cullen's were slightly amused. "It's my bother Jared, he's just really protective," "yea we've met him" Jasper said with a smirk.

"Mom" Avery's voice filled my ears. I immediately stood up and took her into my arms hugging her tightly and kissing her all over. "Are you ok?" I choked out trying to hold back my tears but failing miserably. "Yes" she responded, I looked her into the eyes and said "don't you ever run ahead of me like that again ok?" She just nodded and hugged me again, I sat on the couch with her on my lap and took off the blanket wrapping it around her. Carlisle smiled at us as he handed Avery a lollipop and she smiled taking it and immediately eating it. "She's going to be fine, she has a little scratch on her knee and she might be short of breath for a few days but that's normal" Carlisle informed me. "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen" I shook his hand and he smiled, "it's an honor." "Avery thank Dr. Cullen and Emmett" She took the sucker out if her mouth and smiled at them, "thanks for saving me." They both told her she was welcome and then she gasped and got out of my lap walking in a daze towards Rosalie.

"You're so pretty" she mused making Rose smile, "thank you Avery I think your really pretty." She smiled and then I introduced her to everyone else, but she insisted on giving all her attention to Rosalie and Emmett. After a few minutes Bella from my party and another pale guy with messy brown hair and golden eyes, I assumed he was Edward the missing son. I didn't know Bella was dating him though since Jacob was like obsessed with her, you learn something new everyday. She hurried over to me and we briefly hugged.

"Is everything ok?" She asked slightly worried, "yes Avery just had a little accident but she's ok now." I replayed it in my head and shuttered at the thought of losing her. "Hi I'm Edward" he reached his hand out to me and I shook it with a smile, "Brooke." "Bella told me about you and Avery, I'm glad that she's safe," "thank you."

"Hey Av" she looked at me, "you remember Bella right?" She nodded and hugged her before hugging Edward too and shocking he hell out of me. "Hi I'm Avery and I'm six" he smiled at her and bent down to her height, "hi I'm Edward and I'm old." She giggled like he said the funniest thing ever and then placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're not old you're young, my grandpas old" she said as though it were common sense and then pulled him over to Rosalie and Emmett where she continued talking and playing with them. I swear that girl could make friends with anyone anywhere and that was a good thing to me, I was blessed with her. Thirty minutes or so later Jacob showed up to take us home, I exchanged numbers with Rosalie while Jake talked to Bella. "Please bring her back to visit, I'm in love with her" Rosalie laughed, "I promise to come back for a visit soon." I watched as she said goodbye to the Cullens and Bella, hugging each one of them. We soon left and Jake told me how upset the whole pack was and I slightly felt like a teen girl again who snuck out and was about to get an ear full from her parents. We pulled up to Sam's and everybody was out there waiting, even my dad.

Avery immediately ran to hug Paul and then Seth where she stayed in his arms. They all looked like they were about to fuss at me but I put my hand up stopping them all.

"Before you say anything, know that I'm twenty-two years old, a grown woman and Avery is my child so think before you speak. Anyone got something to say?" They all looked at each other before looking back at me.

"We're just glad your both ok Brooke," came Paul's sweet voice and I smiled at him before nodding. "We're both ok," I responded and everyone smiled an exchanged hugs before going in and eating one of Emily's delicious meals.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god!" I groaned as I threw my cell phone in the fridge and slamed the door shut. I then took a seat at the kitchen table across from Jared who held a look of amusement on his face. "You saving that for later?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes at his lame jokes. My phone has been ringing of the hook for a week straight every two minutes and you'll never believe who's calling, Brandon. He was really starting to piss me off and so many times I wanted to change my number so then he'd get the robotic lady voice saying, "I'm sorry but this number has been disconnected." I grinned evilly at the thought of him completely freaking out over not being able to get in touch with me and then I frowned remembering that he was my friend. I just wish he'd give me some space, especially after what happened that night. He feels like it brought us closer together but I just feel like it's pushing me further away, it should of never happened and I curse myself everyday for not being able to fully remember.

"Hello earth to Brooke!" Jared screamed waving his hand in my face bringing me out of my thoughts. "What?" I frowned, "is it that kangaroo guy that keeps calling you?" I rolled my eyes at his use of the word kangaroo. Paul nicknamed Brandon that and I guess it stuck because if anyone brought him up that's what they would call him, even Avery. "Did something happen between you two while you were there?" His question was innocent but the look of horror crossed my face before I could fully deny it making Jared laugh. "Something did happen!" He laughed harder and I quickly threw an apple at him glaring and checking behind me to make sure Avery hadn't heard.

"Will you shutup! It was an accident" I whined, "come on little sister I know how sex works, I'm sure it was an "accident"." I groaned and smacked my hands to my face feeling super embarrassed and awkward to talk to my brother about sex. "Tell me Brooke is that how Avery got here? You and Paul had an accident?" I glared at him as he took a bite out of the apple and I smacked it out of his hand enjoying the frown that plastered over his face.

"For your information my daughter was not a mistake she was a surprised blessing from god not like what happened between me and Brandon."

I frowned feeling uneasy in my stomach and trembling at the unknown events of that night. Jared narrowed his eyes at me in questioning, "what was different?" I couldn't lie to my brother for anything in the world and I looked him in the eye honesty already showing in mine. "I can't remember doing it with him but he said we did." I looked at his expression waiting for him to talk, he was silently staring at me as Avery entered the kitchen. She smiled at me and proceeded towards the fridge. "You hungry love?" I asked but she just shook her head no, "I just want a juice box." I nodded as my attention went back to Jared who leaned in and whispered, "how could you not remember?" I shrugged whispering back, "that's the strange part, I remember drinking wine and feeling a little tipsy but for the most part I was ok. I went to the bathroom and came back and he had a new glass waiting for me, I took a couple of sips and next thing I knew I was waking up with a sore ache if you know what I mean." He frowned at my words and pretended to throw up making me roll my eyes as my phone started ranging again giving me a headache.

"Mom? I think the fridge is ringing" I groaned before replying, "tell it I'm not home." She shrugged and digged around the fridge looking for her juice while I looked back towards a serious Jared. "Do you think he drugged you?" I laughed a little at his joke before realizing he was completely serious, I shook my head no but then thought about it again. "He wouldn't?" I asked myself even though I was meant to state it to my brother, I shook my head again not thinking Brandon capable of that. Then a voice went popped in my head.

"He's dangerous" it warned.  
"Be careful" it whispered.

My head started flooding with so many possibilities that I couldn't even process them. The phone had finally stopped ringing and I sighed in relief as my headache instantly went away.

"Hello?" Avery's voice ringed, "my mom says she's not home." "Avery!" I didn't quite yell but she understood I was upset and shyly handed me my phone before sipping her juice cup. "How about you go play in the living room" I suggested and she frowned, "it's so boring mom can Paul and Seth come over?" Her eyes pleaded and it took no more convincing on my part as I nodded yes and she jumped up and down before leaving the kitchen. I looked at my phone frowning to see Brandon was on the other line, I grumpily placed it to my ear and said hello. "Brooke? Was that Avery?" His voice sounded happy which for some reason made me feel sick. "Yea she just left to go play" I lied, "oh well uh how are you?" I looked at my phone in disbelief, no way did he call me for seven days straight all day just to ask how I was. "I'm fine Brandon" I responded trying not to get angry, "you sure? You not feeling sick or anything?" This brought my alarm up as Jared's words played in my head again.

"Do you think he drugged you?"

I gave Jared a suspicious look and he pointed for me to put it on speaker, I quickly hit speaker and sat it in between us on the table. "No I'm not sick, should I be?" He laughed and cleared his throat, "no of course not I was just making sure you didn't have jet lag or air sickness." I rolled my eyes, "I've been home for two weeks now" I couldn't help but answer annoyed. "You sound moody, has that been happening in the last two weeks?" I looked at Jared confused and he just shrugged, "Brandon did you want something?" "Oh yes I was wondering if you decided whether or not you were going to buy the house across the street from your brothers?" I was wondering why he would care if I was or not but decided it wasn't really important. I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me, "uh yea I'm going to get it, it's enough for Avery and I and I can afford it." "Good have you called and paid for it yet?" "No, what does this have to do wi-

"Ok bye!" With that he hung up on me and I looked at Jared baffled as he shook his head and stood. "That's the guy you slept with?" I glared at him as he left the room and I banged my head on the table before going in my address book on my phone to look for Seth's number. I scrolled to the S's and saw the name S. Pollard, I stared at confused and clicked it to see that it had Australia's area code. Who did I know with the last name Pollard? I shrugged not really caring and clicked the delete button, another screen popped up saying are you sure you want to delete this number? "Duh" I said aloud, as I went to press yes my phone started ringing and as luck would have it, it was Seth. I smiled as I answered and told him and the pack to come over and play with Avery, I promised to cook them all dinner even Emily. They agreed and I hung up sticking my phone in my pocket as someone knocked on the door. I stretched before heading to the door to see Jared squeezing the life out of some blonde chick. I watched them curiously as he set her down and kissed her all over her face as she giggled, they told each other that loved each before kissing again. It then hit me that she was probably his girlfriend Kim, I haven't met her due to me living far away and when I got back she was in school. I cleared my throat and they broke apart Jared immediately smiled at me as he closed the door and grabbed my hand pulling me closer.

"Kim this is my little sister Brooke, Brooke this is the love of my life Kim." I stared at him wide eyed that he said she was the love of his life, Jared never said any lovey dovey crap like that in his life. None the less I smiled at the girl taking in her appearance. She was maybe an inch taller then me, she had slightly tan skin, brown eyes and dyed blonde hair. She had a huge excited smile placed on her lips and I had a feeling that we would get along just great. I pulled her into a hug and she instantly hugged back. "It's great to finally meet you Brooke" she said as we pulled apart, "you too Kim, I'm glad my brother found someone to care for him." Just then Avery walked in the room staring at her curiously. "Hey Bug this is my girlfriend Kim, Kim this is my niece Avery." She narrowed her eyes at Kim and then she looked at Jared's cheesy smile before looking back at her.

"Are you going to take Uncle Jared away?" She asked innocently and Kim looked slightly flustered as she bent down to Avery's height. "No I would never do that" Avery looked at her unsure, "promise?" Kim smiled at her, "promise." That was good enough for Av as she then hugged Kim and told her she was six, Jared and I smiled at each other before looking back at them.

"Oh, the packs coming over for dinner" I mentioned making Jared glare at me, "don't worry I'm about to go shopping and I'll do the cooking." "I'd love to help" Kim piped in and I smiled, "great let me grab my coat." "Mom can I go?" I slid my coat on and button all the way to the top, "not this time Av." "Why not?" She whined making me give her a cut it out look, "because then Uncle Jared would be lonely and mommy has a lot of things to pick up." She pouted and stood by Jared taking his big hand in hers. I bent down to her level and also pouted, "aw don't be that way Princess you know I love you." She stayed silent, "Ill buy your favorite ice-cream" I tried to bribe her and she still remained silent, "Ill take you to see Rose and Emmett." Her eyes immediately lit up and she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me as tight as she could. "Can we see Edward too?" She asked, "of course I'm sure he'll be there." She started jumping up and down as I stood up with a smile on my face. She then pulled at Jared's shirt and he picked her up and sat her on his shoulder. He then gave me an amused look jokingly implying the way Avery got me to bribe her. "Keep your looks to yourself Cameron this is a one time deal" he snorted, "right." I rolled my eyes at him and waited as Kim kissed him and then we left, she drove since I didn't want to drive Jared's raggedy truck.

We talked a lot on the way up there and as we shopped, she was a very nice girl. A little shy and nerdy which definitely wasn't Jared's type but I approved. I smiled as she talked about my brother with a twinkle in her eye and love clearly wavering in her voice. I remember my mom use to say that's how I talked about Paul, my heart beat sped up as I mentally said his name. We've been getting along since I've gotten back and I believe we could really have a friendship. Avery adored him as always and almost every other day he would pick her up and take her to dads where they'd all fish. Avery loved fishing now but every time she caught one she'd throw it back in. There was a downside to it all though, the closer she and Paul got and the closer he and I got, the more I felt the guilt eat away at my heart. I would watch them play and sometimes I would watch him watch her and Seth play and his eyes gleamed with joy while he was still protective over her though. Like a real dad, well he is really her dad. Avery was in school now even though she started at this school late he iq was enough for her to keep up with the kids her age, she's in first grade. I remember her first day there she saw kids being walked to school with moms and dads and while she didn't say anything I knew the look in her eye. It was the same look I had when my mom wasn't around, and since that day I had decided I would tell her and Paul the truth on Christmas which was two weeks away.

"Brooke?" I blinked a few times finally coming out of my thoughts and looking over at Kim. "We're here" she said with a smile and I nodded grabbing the groceries and heading into the house. I was greeted by the pack and Emily, quickly given them hugs before placing my bags in the kitchen. After arguing with Emily about her relaxing and not cooking I finally gave in and me, her and Kim prepared a huge meal.

After dinner I excused myself because I started to feel nauseous, I went upstairs and laid across my bed hoping to quickly get better so I could rejoin everyone. The more I lay there though the sicker I felt, my eyes started to feel droopy and I felt myself falling asleep not being able to prevent it. There's was a loud knock on my door that made me jolt up and stare at it in surprise.

"Brooke it's me Paul" my heart started beating fast and I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat as I fixed my hair, "come in."

I scooted to the edge of the bed and he walked in closing the door behind him and taking a seat beside me. "I just came to check on you and to make sure you were ok" he smiled at me which I returned, "thanks Paul I'm feeling better now." It wasn't a complete lie, the nausea in my tummy turned into butterflies and the sleep was long gone from my eyes. I cursed myself for being so taken with him, yea his short brown hair looked soft enough to run my fingers through and his chocolate brown eyes looked gentle enough to stare into all night. So sure his body looked absolutely amazing enough for me to run my hands down no shirt and all, and who cares if the warm heat his body gave off just made my skin burn like it was on fire. Goddamnit! I just did it again! Someone please stop me from drooling over this lovely hunk a man, it's just not the girl I am. I'm all into independence and girl power and what not but around Paul Lahote I was a giggling schoolgirl who had a crush. I nonchalantly scooted closer to him needing to feel his body heat against my chilly tan skin. He looked at me surprised and I blushed quickly looking down at the floor. As I mentally cursed myself out I felt him move closer to me, close enough that our thighs were touching and he ever so gently placed his arm around my waist. I looked at him shocked for his bold move and he smirked before shrugging, "you looked cold." I slightly smiled and nodded to flustered to say anything. We sat like that for at least an hour in a comfortable silence and I didn't mind, I felt sick earlier and uncomfortable and just like that at the sight of Paul I felt all better. I wanted this all the time I needed Paul to hold me like this forever, he was so warm that I found myself laying my head on his shoulder and snuggling closer to his chest. His grip around my waist tightened and he gently ran his other hand through my curly hair.

"Brooke?" I hummed in response. "Look at me" his voice was serious but gentle all the same and I sat up straight gazing into his eyes that seemed to make me melt. "You're so beautiful" he gushed making me blush, "Paul-

He placed his finger over my lips as he ran his other hand through my hair again and then stopped at the back of my neck which he grabbed and slowly pushed me closer to him. He closed his eyes and for a second I asked how we had gotten to this point, I kept thinking what if to everything that led us here. What if he never hurt me back then? Would he, Avery and I be a family? What if I stuck it out and never left for Australia? Would he had come around to his senses and took me back and help me raise Avery? The only what if I couldn't process was what if I had never gotten pregnant, I didn't allow myself to think that because no matter where me and Paul stood, Avery was the best thing that ever happened to me. She changed my life for the better, she made me believe that life was this great journey to live though no matter how hard it seemed. It also made me afraid to think it because I wondered what I would have done to myself if I didn't have Avery. I would of sunk into depression and maybe even attempted to take my own life, I would be miserable and I probably wouldn't be here in Paul's arms now or living this amazing life.

Tears stung my eyes and a small sob left my lips making Paul open his eyes and look into mine worriedly. He wiped my tears away and let my head go, "Brooke are you-

I threw my hands around his neck smashing my lips to his as delicately as I could, but his hunger soon took over as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me harder. I willed myself to stop but then again my self control was never that great when it came to Paul and so in the moment I didn't care about anything else but the need to feel Lahote as close to me as possible.

"Hey Brooke look who's-

He gasped and Paul and I quickly pulled away from each other looking embarrassed as I tried to wipe my lips and pretend nothing happened. I glared at Jared to see him standing in the doorway covering Avery's eyes, I gasped hoping she didn't see any of that.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She pressed innocently and I sighed in relief.

"Uh sure" Jared replied still looking shocked and disgustedly between Paul and I. She smiled at us and bounced on the bed between us, "mom can you tell me the story now so I can go to bed?" "Sure Princess" I smiled at her and climbed to the head of my bed pulling the covers back and climbing in patting the spot next to me for her. She crawled over and pulled the covers over us, "hey Jare thanks for bathing her and putting her pajamas on." He smirked and and looked between Paul and I again, "it's an Uncles pleasure, I only have one niece.. for now." I glared at him and he laughed before leaving and heading back downstairs, I quietly watched as Paul went to exit the room as well but was stopped by Avery.

"Mom can Paul stay and hear the story just until I fall asleep?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes and I groaned not being able to say no, "sure Princess." She clapped as Paul smiled and laid on the other side of the bed, she snuggled between us and I had to hold back my tears from the view of the three of us laying together. As if sensing that I was uncomfortable Avery took my hand in hers, "how about I tell the story mum?" I nodded at her and laid my head above hers kissing the top of her curly hair. I listened silently as Avery recited the story word from word as I had always told her, it made me so proud. I looked up and met Paul's eyes and we just lay there staring longingly at each other while listening to our daughter read us a bed time story. Oh jeez did I just say that? I closed my eyes not wanting to think anymore, I zoned everything out but Avery's cheery voice as she slowly told the story.

I don't know when I had fallen asleep, but I awoke in my dark room to only see Paul laying next to me. I slightly panicked as I got out of bed being careful not to wake him and silently made my way to Avery's room, I sighed happily seeing her snuggled in her bed. I closed the door and went back to my room grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank up before heading in the bathroom and taking a quick shower. I quickly dressed and squeezed the water out of my hair before putting it into a bun. I then lazily walked to my room and closed my door glancing to see a slightly snoring Paul, I didn't know wether I should wake him or not. I glanced at my clock and it said two a.m. so I decided to let him sleep. I set my clock to go off at six since Avery had school at seven thirty. I then stretched and yawned before climbing into bed and snuggling under my covers but I couldn't go back to sleep, this nagging feeling in my heart kept pulling me closer to Paul. After a few minutes I convinced myself that it was really chilly in the house and Paul was always warm. I pulled my covers over him and snuggled closer to him, as soon as my skin touched him his arms immediately pulled me closer and he wrapped them tightly around my waist. "I love you Brooke," he yawned before snoring again. I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his embrace my head and heart racing at top speeds. I shook my head and glanced once more at his sweet and handsome sleepy face and hesitantly smiled.

"I think I might still love you too Lahote," I mumbled before closing my eyes and finally being able to fall back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Thanks everyone for the comments they really are motivation. **

* * *

_The figure looked around us before whispering, "he's dangerous Brooke and I know what he's up to just be careful ok?" The familiarity of the words made me stare at the dark figure that was standing in front of me in shock. _

_"Brooke please listen to me, I've known Brandon since we were younger and he-_

_"Brooke? You ok in there?" It was Brandon, the figure grabbed my hand making me look into its green eyes. they looked so familiar but I jut couldnt put my finger on it. _

_"Who are you?" I was finally able to ask. "Be safe" was all it's voiced hummed as it faded away. _

"Brooke wake up!" I jumped up feeling the sweat that lightly lay against my skin as I tried to slow my breathing and catch my breath. I felt a warm hand place itself against my back and almost instantly I relaxed, I looked to see Paul with a worried expression across his face. "Are you ok? You were screaming he's dangerous over and over again." His voice sounded like he was in pain and I just wrapped my arms around him feeling scared, all I kept imagining were those familiar green eyes but I couldn't remember where I had seen them. I pulled away and rubbed my face in my hands before glancing at the clock that read five forty, I groaned before standing up and deciding that I wasn't going to get any more sleep. I started rummaging in my closet trying to find something to wear, I could feel his eyes on my back but I didn't dare turn around. I finally picked out something and headed to the bathroom where I washed up and threw on my floral Pants and tucked in my long sleeve black shirt and my black boots. I then ran a small bubble bath for Avery and went to wake her up. After staring at her beautiful sleep face for a few minutes I finally woke her up and sent her to the bathroom. I couldn't help but compare her face to Paul's when they slept, yes it was very similar. I quickly went through her closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a white undershirt, a light blue sweater and white and light blue boots. I laid them out on her bed and then went back to the bathroom where I wrapped her in a towel and took her back to her room. She was still half sleep so I dried her off and silently dressed her, it made me remember the time when she was just a baby and she'd kick her legs all over the place while I tried to dress her.

"Mom?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by her sleepy voice, "I want pancakes please." I couldn't help but smile at her as I picked her up and kissed her cheek taking her downstairs. I was surprised to see Paul laying out pancakes and bacon around the table. He smiled at me and motioned me over and after a minute I finally was able to move, sitting Avery in her chair and sitting beside her. He poured us orange juice and then sat across from me as we all ate.

"Thank you" I was finally able say, "it's nothing I wanted to." He smiled at me and I returned it, Avery was much more awake after eating her pancakes she practically talked my head off. She also wouldn't stay still long enough for me to zip and button up her jacket, she kept jumping up and down and just simply walking away.

"Avery Victoria" she looked at me like she was in trouble as I slightly glared at her, "stay still." She nodded and I was finally able to get her coat on and she grabbed her hello kitty book bag. Another shock of the morning was that Paul actually walked to school with us, it's like last night and this morning was make Brooke feel guilty day. We all slept together, he cooked us breakfast and now he's helping me walk Brooke to school, you could say my heart was mush right about now. I took a deep breath remembering that Christmas was only two weeks away and I was going to tell them the truth. We arrived at school and again I found Avery's eyes watching the kids that showed up with both parents, again she didn't say anything as we walked her to the door. She turned to tell me goodbye before she entered but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Hey kid get in these arms" I smiled, she briefly smiled back before hugging me tightly. I kissed her head and then pushed some of her curls that fell out of her pony tail behind her ear. She then hugged Paul and he kissed her cheek and tickled her making her giggle before setting her back down, "have a good day Roo." She frowned at his nickname but I couldn't help but laugh, he nicknamed her that because that was the baby kangaroo's name in Winnie The Pooh and he assciates kangaroos with Australia and yea you get it. "Mom don't laugh!" She whined but I could tell she was trying not to, "I'm sorry Princess I think it's cute." She pouted but ended up smiling anyway before she walked off to class, as she reached the door she froze and ran back over to me.

"Mom? Where's my dad?"

I froze in place and for a second I couldn't breath, I knew that question would come up one day but I wasn't prepared just yet. If only she could of waited two more weeks then I would of built my courage up and been able to tell her. Instead I was standing here nearly having a panic attack as my daughter watched me with her big brown eyes.

"Avery" my voice was shaking and Paul immediately touched my back which helped me slightly calm down but I was still at a lost for words. The school bell ring and I was in relief that it brought me a few more hours. "Honey you're going to be late for class, we'll talk later" she shook her in understanding and left without another word I was free to finally cry. I didn't know I was holding the tears back and they all flooded out like river, I wiped them as fast as they fell and took off back in the direction of my house. Paul grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, "Brooke I know that was hard-

"No you have no idea" I practically snapped as I pulled my arm away, I couldn't deal with him right now.

"You're right but you know she's not just let it go" I glared at him but he didn't faulter, "I'll handle it." "Are you actually going to tell her?" I wiped my eyes again but didn't meet his, "I can't." He sighed as he walked closer to me and placed his hand on my cheek making me look into his eyes. "She deserves to know Brooke" I frowned at him, "don't you think I know that, I'm trying but I just can't yet." I tried to walk away again but Paul held me tighter, "Ill help you through it." I started crying again and trying to pull away, "I can't I can't" I cried. "Tell me what I can do to help" he asked innocently but I snapped, "you've done enough Paul! Can't you see that Avery's yo-

I stopped not being able to say the words, I didn't want him to find out like this while I was angry because I felt shoved in a corner. He and Avery both deserved to be sat down while I calmly explained the truth and my decisions that led us here.

"Avery's what?" He asked slowly, "she's.. I can't." I pulled away from him and started walking again, "Brooke wait" he called and everything in me told me to stop but I couldn't." "Paul can't you that you staying over and cooking us breakfast and coming here with us has brought up questions in her mind? She's six Paul and she's never had a dad before so why do you think she's curious now? Because she got a taste of what it could be like with me you and her, I can't get her hopes up because in all honesty I don't know what's going to happen with us so please just take a step back. I need space I need time." I didn't wait for his answer or to see the look on his face, I cursed myself for making him think it was partially his fault. I knew Avery felt that way before last night and I knew it was only a matter of time before she asked. After all the steps we took I can't believe I just pushed him away again.

Once I got home I threw my jacket across the room and kicked the door before crying again because I was so angry with myself. "Brooke?" I cursed myself for not making it to my room I had forgotten that my brother and Kim where here. I tried to quickly wipe my tears as he approached me but he wasn't having it. He pulled my hands away and looked into my eyes, "what happened? I sobbed before being able to speak, "she asked Jared." He looked at me confused before almost reading my mind and making the oh shape with his mouth. "She asked right in front of him and I didn't know what to do I didn't know what to say!" I cried as Jared wrapped his arms around me, "I almost told him I did but it wouldn't of been right because I was angry and sad and confused!" He rubbed my back and I hugged him tighter, "hey hey calm down I'm here." I sniffled as I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I blamed him, I pushed him away" I whispered and Jared half smirked at me. "No matter how hard you try Brooke you'll never be able to push Paul away." I didn't respond just held my hand to my stomach that felt queasy probably from all this damn crying. "How you feel?" He asked a little worried, "I feel-

I paused and swallowed hard as I felt myself sweating again, "I feel like I'm going to be sick." I ran into the bathroom and lifted up the seat and throw up my breakfast and whatever I ate last night. Jared came in held my hair and rubbed my back, I sat there for another five minutes throwing up and dry heaving. Once I was ok I washed my face and brushed my teeth before going upstairs to my room where I laid in my bed. Jared came in with a steaming mug and handed it to me before sitting beside me, I took a sip and instantly felt better it was hot tea. I took a few more sips and sat it on my nightstand before laying my head on Jared's shoulder.

"I hate crying" I pouted, "it's this damn place, I hadn't cried until I came here." He laughed but hugged me tighter, "well you better get use to the tears because I'm not letting you leave here again." I looked up at him and he smiled, "I won't lose you again or Avery, I mean it." I laid my head back down and smiled, "I love you Jare" I whispered. "I love you too Brookes."

* * *

~**Paul**

"Yea that sounds like my Brooke" Mike chuckled. After facing Brooke's wrath I decided to talk to one of the people that really understood how she was thinking, her dad Michael Cameron. In all honesty I went to him with most of my problems and he was always brutally honest with me. "She's stubborn just like her mom so it can't be helped but giving her space was smart." "I didn't choose to give her space she pretty much made the decision for me" I pouted, "definitely like her mother." He mumbled under his breath but I still heard him. "Paul let me give you an inside to how Brooke's thinking" my ears twitched and I turned to him giving him my full attention. "After she had Avery she'd call me everyday crying, her mom would be at work and she would be home alone with the baby. I'd let her cry for the first five minutes or so before I told her to straighten up and cut the water works because she's not the baby anymore she's the mom. She'd cry that the baby was crying and he didn't know what to do, I told her to remember babies have wants and needs. What are her needs I'd ask and she simply say a diaper change, to be fed or to be put to sleep. Then I'd ask her what's the babies wants and her answer was attention and love, then I'd complain that she already knew what she was doing and that she didn't need me. Yet she called everyday around the same time and we would have the same conversation, word for word. At the beginning of her third week she called again but it was different, she wasn't crying and the baby wasn't crying so I was confused. She said she needed to know how to be the perfect mom and I told her simply no parent is perfect and we all make mistakes. We can only do our best and always keep them first, whatever decisions you make for your life or Avery's make sure you look at the potential outcomes and you choose the best one based on what's best for her. Just the fact that she called just to ask how to be perfect for her already showed me that she was going to be a great mom, and she is." I nodded completely agreeing with him.

"Do you see what I'm getting at Paul? Brooke took that advice to heart and ever since then all the decisions and choices she's made thus far is not so much based on how she feels but on Avery. It makes it difficult for her to let you in and have some type of relationship with you because then she'll have to make decisions based on how she feels which in her mind takes away from Avery. One thing Brooke's not is selfish even though she should be a little more because she's done right by Avery and she's a sweet, smart and happy little girl now it's time for Brooke to actually do something to make her happy." "I understand now" I said thinking from Brookes point is view. "Good because I can already see that things are going to get messy soon and I just want you to remember this conversation and I want you to remember how she thinks, even if her decisions don't seem right to you or anyone else remember she didn't make them based on that she made them based her daughter. Now you take that into mind."

I watched as he walked over to his jacket that was hanging by the door, he pulled out his wallet and took out a picture before putting his wallet back and sitting back beside me. He handed it to me and I instantly smiled, it was a picture of Brooke holding a much smaller Avery. "She was five months in that picture" he noted, "she looks just like Brooke" I smiled. "You think so? Because I think she looks a lot like somebody else." His tone was informing but I just didn't know what he was getting at I think she looks like Brookes mini me. "You go ahead and keep that I've got plenty more of that same picture" I nodded and stuck it my back pocket before standing up and shaking his hand. "Thanks for the talk Mike I really appreciate everything you said" he smiled and walked me to the door, "she's your imprint anyways so you'll end up together some time or another." I looked at him shocked that he knew but he just smirked at me and patted my shoulder and I left without another word.

Once I arrived home I kicked my shoes off and laid across the couch thinking about everything that happened today. Then my mind wondered to last night when I held her in my arms while she slept, she didn't know it but I heard her when she said she thinks she might still love me. It made my heart flutter and suddenly my existence had a greater purpose. I still haven't told her about the pack and the imprint. When she got back I got nervous and chickened out, I'm such a coward. I groaned and stretched out more accidentally hitting the photo on the table and knocking it to the floor breaking it's frame. I frowned as I went to the closet and grabbed the broom, I picked the picture up and shook off any access glass. I then took a look at it and smiled, it was a picture of me when I was about three. I had went fishing with my dad and actually caught something big, in the photo I was smiling as the fish lay in my lap. I stared at my face a little longer and something felt familiar, I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the photo of Brooke and Avery and placed it beside the picture of me. I covered Brookes face and slowly looked between me and Avery, she looked just like me. No I shook my head sitting both pictures down it's just a coincidence, Brooke got pregnant after she left La Push to some Aussie and he left her. I swept up the glass and dumped it in the trash can before grabbing a water bottle and sitting back on the couch. My mind kept wondering back to the picture but I just kept shrugging it off. Avery's birthday is October 25 which means she was pregnant in Feburuary, when did she leave again? On the fifteenth of Feburary, which means she had to be pregnant when she left. I gasped and then shook my head no again I don't know anything about pregnancy it's all in my head. I took a deep breath and went in the closet again this time pulling out a old photo album.

* * *

~**Jared**

Bella took Brooke to pick Avery up and then they were going to the Cullens much to my dismay. So I decided to check on Paul since Brooke apparently gave him in ear full earlier. I pulled in his driveway and hopped out walked up to the door and walked right in. "Hey Paul where you at?" He didn't answer which confused me, his truck was out front so I knew he was here. I walked into the living room and he was sitting in the corner drinking out of a cup and crying, damn Brooke must of really hurt his feelings. He was surrounded by a bunch of beer cans and I saw two bottles of Jack beside his foot, he was drunk on his ass. "Paul you ok man?" He met my eyes and then looked down at the table in front of the couch, I walked closer and saw that it was a bunch of pictures of Paul when he was kid. In the middle of them all though was a picture of Brooke holding baby Avery and I felt myself tense up as I made eye contact with him again.

"Is she mine Jared? Is Avery my daughter?"


	9. Chapter 9

**SavingGrace579: **yes if only things could magically fix up this big mess how happy everyone would be! Sometimes you just have to make a mess of things before you realize that you've _**royally**_ screwed up. Oh Brooke what have you gotten yourself into? :)

**BlueRose22: **sometimes you have to go through the bad to be able to appreciate all the good ;)

* * *

"Mom where are we going?" Avery asked curiously as she looked out the window of Bella's red truck. "It's a surprise" I answered with a smile, she smiled back before looking out the window again. As we pulled up to the Cullens her eyes grew big and she started clapping making me laugh. "Someone's excited" I joked and she nodded while Bella smiled. Once she parked I opened the door and led her up towards the house where Edward stood smiling and holding the door up. "Edward!" She yelled and took off running towards him, he caught her and picked her up spinning her around." They talked and laughed and walked into the house leaving me and Bella. "I think your daughter stole my boyfriend" Bella laughed, "sorry, I think it's the big brown eyes and curly hair." We both entered the house and walked into the living room where everyone greeted us, Avery was being passed from Edward to Emmett to Rosalie where she excitedly played with her blonde hair. "She's really taken a like to Rose" Bella commented, "yea" I simply responded. "Which is kinda funny because Rose doesn't seem to like anyone well except from Emmett" she smiled, "I don't know Bella she was really nice to me and we even exchanged numbers" she looked at me shocked before shaking her head. "Then I guess it's me she just doesn't like" I patted her shoulder before sitting down, "I'm sure that's not true once you get past your awkwardness you're really cool." She smiled and thanked me but mumbled something about mortality as she took a seat across from me and was quickly joined by Edward. He took her hand and kissed it making her blush before he turned and smiled at me.

"Brooke, it's good to see you again" I smiled "nice to see you noticed our presence" he smiled embarrassed but quickly tried to apologize. "I'm only kidding Edward I know people get blinded by Avery's charm."

"I'm sure people get just as blinded by your beauty," another voice joined in startling me.

It was Jasper who took a seat beside me followed by Alice. "He's right Brooke and your fashion sense is excellent, we should go shopping together," Alice smiled before turning to Bella. "That includes you Swan" Bella shuffled in her seat uncomfortably, "Alice you know me and shopping don't go well together" she mumbled. "Oh nonsense it'll be fun right Rose?" I hadn't notice that she and Emmett were sitting close by with Avery. She slightly glared at Bella but turned towards me and smiled, "I guess it could be an interesting trip, maybe Brooke could give a few tips on mortality and the possibilities of kids." "Rosalie" Edwards voice warned and I thought to myself how weird Rose's choice of words had been, how could I teach another human being about mortality? The possibilities of kids? Then I gasped, "Bella are you pregnant?" Carlisle coughed in amusement trying to hold in his laughter while the rest of the Cullens just simply smiled and Bella looked in shock. "Um no I don't think I see kids in the near future" Edward then looked uncomfortable and I lightly shrugged as Avery went over and hugged Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle?" She asked sweetly making him smile, "yes Avery?" "You're Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward's dad right?" He looked at me and I just shrugged again confused as to where she was going with it. "Why yes I am" he smiled again and she jumped up and down before looking up at him again. "Can you be my dad too?" "Avery!" I yelled before I could stop myself, I was in complete shock that she would ask him that. The rest of the Cullens looked shocked as well and Carlisle looked at me questionably before patting the top of her head gently. "Avery" I called her name gently this time and she looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Mum it's perfect because Carlisle's already a dad so he can just be mines too" she said innocently, "Princess that's not how it works" I trid to inform her gently. She frowned and looked from me to Carlisle to the floor, "because everyone already has a dad when they're born?" "Yes" I whispered and she stomped her foot on the ground in anger as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Then where's mine? Did he not want me? I can be a good girl I swear I'll be good for him!" She yelled and then started crying and breaking my heart, I walked up to her and picked her up in my arms hugging her tightly. I couldn't let her hurt anymore I had to tell her the truth wether it made her hate me or not she didn't deserve to think it was her fault that her dad wasn't in her life.

"Avery you dads-  
"I don't care" she mumbled, "I hate him and I don't want to know anything about him."

I felt myself crying as this was all my fault, I hurt her I made her cry like this. "I want to go home mum" she whispered again burying her face into my neck. "Ok Princess" I whispered and without having to ask Bella drove us home. Once we got there she quietly did her homework and then ran off to her room where she remained for the rest of the night. I checked on her as much as I could and when I wasn't I was in the bathroom throwing my insides up. I think it was the stress and the tears getting to me and I felt like at any moment now I was going to break into pieces.

"Brooke?" I heard my brothers voice call out for me, "in here" I barely yelled back. He came in looking out of his wits but quickly turned into concern once he saw me kneeling over the toilet. "You ok?" He asked worriedly, "yea I think I'm coming down with something and the stress is not helping" I responded and he nodded. "You won't believe how I found Paul" he said with a look of uneasiness on his face "he was drunk out of his mind crying and asking me was he Avery's dad." I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces at his words, I was literally ruining two people's lives by not being honest. I had thought things through as always though and weighed out the possibilities keeping Avery in mind, yet here we were with two people sad and depressed and me slowly losing what sanity I had. "I'm ruining everything" I whispered with tears and Jared reached down and picked me up hugging me close. "This isn't your fault all you've done was try and protect your daughter and I'm sure they'll both understand, you're going to tell them on Christmas still right?" I nodded even though I wasn't sure anymore, "what did you tell Paul?" He shrugged and looked at the wall, "all I said was that I met her dad before and he seemed like a nice guy but he had hurt you" he then met my eyes. "I told him it was the alcohol making his mind jump all over" I nodded and hugged him again before the feeling of nausea waved over me and I started throwing up again. "Jeez what's wrong with you" he asked as I stood up and rinsed my mouth and face with water. "I don't know" I replied before drying my face with a towel, "I haven't felt this way since-

I cut myself off and Jared looked at me curiously, I gasped and practically ran out of the bathroom grabbing my coat and throwing it on. "Where are you going?" He asked as I snatched his truck keys from him, "I need some air watch Avery for me?" "Of course" he nodded, "thanks and try and cheer her up for me, she's had a rough day." He nodded again and I ran out if the house jumping into Jared's truck and driving off. I felt like life was suffocating me and I didn't have control over my life anymore, I was day by day screwing things up. I rolled the window down letting the cool air blow though the truck, I inhaled feeling like I could breath again and my body seemed to relax and calm down. I drove through the dark hoping to come up with some kind of game plan for the next few days until Christmas, but my mind was stuck on Avery's tear stained face. She was the last person I wanted to hurt and I would never let myself live it down. I stopped at a convenient store in Forks because I was so thirsty, I picked up a can of Arizona tea and walked over to the cash register. Something caught my attention though and I stopped as my words played in my head again, "I haven't felt this way since-

"I was pregnant with Avery" I finished out loud as I picked up the box that read pregnancy test. I felt tears coming again and hesitantly I made my way to the cashier and quickly paid for my stuff. I climbed into the truck and was unable to move, I laid my head against the wheel and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

~**Brandon**

It was Christmas Eve and I had just gotten off the plan in Seattle, Washington with a smile on my face. I was going to surprise Brooke and Avery and if things were going accordingly with her then my plan should be going excellent. I hailed a cab and rode quietly to La Push using the tracking device I planted in her phone a while back, I knew exactly where she lived. I was about to score some big points and win them from Paul. As we pulled up I grabbed my two suitcases and headed towards the house with a smile on my face, I knocked gently and a man who shared a few features with Brooke answered.

"Jared?" I asked and he looked at me confused, "do I know you?" Not exactly but maybe you've heard of me I'm Brandon" I finished as I held my hand out which he stared at before looking back at my face. "Kangaroo?" He asked and then a smile appeared on his face as he leaned against the door. "What can I do for you?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I continued to smile, "oh I came to see Brooke and Avery" he seemed to not like my answer but moved aside anyway letting me in. I placed my suitcases at the door and looked up to see a room full of russet skinned people. I briefly smiled at them and waved but they all kind of glared at me except one.

"Brandon?"I heard Avery's sweet voice.  
"Avery" I said with a smile.

She grinned back and ran over to me, I picked her up and hugged her tightly before kissing her forehead and placing her back down. She still clung to my side though making me laugh.

"I missed you Av" I said gently, "I missed you too Brandon" she replied evenly. I ruffled her curls as Jared cleared his throat, "I'll go get Brooke then." I nodded as she led me over to her previous seat, I sat down and she took the seat next to me, I could see all their eyes on me but I ignored it. I was here to see Brooke and Avery I could care less about them or their opinions. The front door opened again revealing a tall, muscular russet skinned man with short dark brown hair. Before he tuned to face us I saw Brooke stepping off the last stair and meeting his eyes. I felt something between them that made me suspicious of him, don't tell me I had two guys I'd have to get rid of.

"Paul" her beautiful voice said.  
"Brooke" he said quietly back.

I smirked to myself feeling all my confidence fill back up, so this is the famous Paul huh? I'm not to worried.

"Paul!" Avery yelled as she ran over to him and he picked her up and spun her around making her giggle. I was pissed, he actually won her over, I guess this was going to make things harder but don't worry I like a challenge. He placed her on the floor again and tugged two of her curls, "hey Roo you excited for Christmas?" "Of course!" She yelled jumping up and down as she clapped excitedly, "oh and mum, Paul look who came to visit." She pointed to me and I stood up before meeting Brooke's wide eyes, I walked over towards her and met Paul's eyes for a moment which he took to glare. I just smirked at him an held my hand out, "Brandon Johnson" I greeted, he glared even harder before walking past me and taking my seat. I looked innocently and confused at Brooke as to say I didn't know why he was treating me that way. She gave me an apologetic look as she gave me a brief hug. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked, "I came to surprise you two, plus I have gifts that I needed to give in person. She looked passed me shyly at the others before looking back at me, "you could of called" I took one of her hands in mine, "I know but I thought you'd be really surprised and happy, I missed you guys." "We missed you too" Avery interrupted and I gave her a smile.

"So can I give you two my first gift?" She looked hesitant but Avery was excitedly jumping up and down. "Ok" she finally answered, I grabbed both her and Avery's hand and led them out the front door, I saw her look over her shoulders at Paul and I started walking faster. We left her brothers house and walked across the street, I let their hands go and began digging in my pocket.

"Brandon we can't be here, I told you last week that they sold the place" she said worriedly. "Yea I know" I responded as I found my key, I reached the door knob and successfully opened the door and gestured for her to go in. She gave me a look before grabbing Avery's hand and walking in, I shut the door behind me and followed them around the expensively decorated home. As we reached upstairs and opened the first door it was decorated in a princess style but everything had Hello Kitty on it. Avery's eyes lit up as she looked between me and her mother, "it's all yours Av" I said with a smile and she hugged me super tight. "I love you Brandon!" She exclaimed as she went around the room touching everything. "How did you-

Brooke started off but I quickly covered he lips with my finger, "follow me" I said as I grabbed her hand and led her across the hall. I opened the door and she gasped, the room was carefully decorated in black and white with a little accent of Lilac on the pillows and blankets, it even had a big couch, a fireplace and a king sized bed. Her eyes were watering as she looked at me, Avery soon came in and gasped before clapping happily. "I brought this house for you guys, for us" I said gently, "us?" Brooke asked, I looked between her and Avery as nodded, "I want us to be a family, me you and Avery." Avery's eyes widened, "like a real family with a mom and a dad and baby?" I nodded at her, "exactly like that."

"Brandon don't" Brooke quietly warned but this was it all or nothing, "I promised I'd give you time to heal and then I'd come and swoop you and Avery up and away and take good care of you." I bent down on one knee and Avery clapped excitedly while Brooke looked almost horrified, I reached in my back pocket and grabbed her left hand. "Brooke Elizabeth Cameron I've loved you since the first day I met you, I couldn't get your sweet voice and your beautiful brown eyes out of my head. I remember how sad you had looked and everyday I tried to find a new way to make you smile even if only for a second. I teared up and allowed one tear to fall, when you gave birth to Avery I was so proud of you and I did everything possible to help you with her like she was my own. Sometimes it really does feel that way and I do see her as my daughter, I want nothing more then to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and to cook Avery her pancakes before she goes off to school. I love you both so much and so Brooke, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? I asked as more tears left my eyes.

Avery excitedly watched us while Brooke was crying silently, I inwardly think yes to myself she had to yes after everything.

"I-" she started looking at Avery and then me again. "I need a moment" she rushed before walking pass me and down the stairs slamming the door behind her. Avery looked sad and I quickly patted her shoulders, "how about we go play with some of your new toys?" I suggested making her smile and nod, I followed her to her room wondering what Brooke was thinking. The ball was in her court now and if she chose the wrong answer I would have to go to plan b which she wasn't going to like. I don't think Brooke knows it but I wasn't going to quit until I had her so check, let the game begin.

* * *

~**Normal**

I was making my way back across the street towards Jared's, so many things were running through my mind and I was so confused. I couldn't help but notice the excitement and want on Avery's face when he talked about us being a family. I did want to have a family with Avery but I always thought in the back of my mind it would be with Paul. Though Brandon was the easy choice, he's always been there and he's never hurt me, he had a good job and made decent money, Avery loved him and he was a great guy. The only excuse I had was that I just didn't know if I actually loved him as more than a friend. Before I give him my answer I was going to tell Paul everything, I was going to tell him that Avery was his and that I think I'm still in love with him. Whatever his answer was could determine my choice, I walked through the front door and saw some of the guys watching the game and fooling around but no Paul. I walked in the kitchen to see Emily, Leah and Kim cooking. "Have you guys seem Paul?" "I think he's outback with Rachel" Leah replied. "Oh Rachel's back?" I asked, "yea she's on break for the holidays" Emily replied. I nodded and headed towards the back door, I reached for the handle but got nervous again. I should just march out there and ask to speak with him privately and then just say it, Paul Avery's yours and I love you. There was one more problem but I'm sure if Paul said he loved me too then we could work through it. I took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal Rachel pulling Paul by his shirt in to kiss him. I wouldn't have been that upset if I didn't see his arms snake around her waist and him pull her closer, he was enjoying it he wanted it. My eyes watered as I took a step back into the house, my heels made a clicking noise and he instantly looked up and met my eyes. "I'm sorry" I replied barely audible, I turned and closed the door but I heard him calling my name which I ignored. I walked as fast as I could towards the front door but as I reached it my arm was pulled back and I became face to face with Paul. I felt the packs eyes on me but I ignored them and looked at the floor.

"Brooke it's not what you think" his voice said softly and I snorted before rolling my eyes and glaring at him. In all honestly I couldn't be mad at him because he didn't know how I felt about him and we're not together so he can do as he pleases but it doesn't stop the pain I feel in my heart.

"Come on Paul you could at least be more original" I said my voice cold, "Brooke I mean it-

"It doesn't really matter though because you don't belong to me, you're free to do as you please" he gripped my arm tighter and pulled me closer. I avoided his eyes but it didn't stop the tears that fell from mine, I gently pulled my arm away and held back the sobs that tried to escape.

"You know Paul I thought that we- " I cut myself off trying to find the words but there were none, it felt like six years ago when he broke up with me but worst. "Never mind I've made a decision"  
I spoke slowly through my tears, "Brooke" he whined as I opened the door. I turned around and looked at him once more, "this really hurts more than your words" I whispered before walking out and closing the door behind me. I quickly made my way over to the house Brandon brought us and walked in closing the door and leaning against it as tears flowed freely from my eyes. Maybe it's better this way, all he ever seems to do is hurt me and I didn't want it to be Avery that he one day would hurt. Not physically but emotionally, I couldn't let that happen and I couldn't allow myself to be hurt anymore as well. I sucked up my remaining tears and wiped my eyes dry. When I was finished Brandon walked down the stairs and over to me, he gently reached his hand out and stroked my cheek lightly making me feel better. "You ok?" He asked as he knitted his eyebrows together in concern, "I am now" I whispered.

"I need to tell you something" I said seriously looking into his eyes, "you can tell me anything" he responded. I looked at the floor and then the wall before looking back at him, "I'm pregnant." I thought I saw him smirk but he quickly looked at the ground hiding his face before he looked back up at me. "It's mine right?" He asked hopefully and I nodded yes, "I'm almost a month" I whispered feeling concerned. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me tightly which at the moment comforted me, "I'm so excited" he mused before looking me in the eye. "You've mad me happier than I've ever been" he smiled at me and I briefly mirrored it.

"Brandon?" His eyebrow turned up, "I'll marry you" I stated. "What?" He asked with a smile tugging at his lips, "I said I'll marry you, I want us to be a family." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box opening it and pulling out the ring, he gently placed it on my left ring finger. It was beautiful and full of diamonds I can only imagine how expensive it was.

"Now you've made me the happiest man in the world, I love you Brooke Cameron." He kissed me and for a second I felt my heart drop but I quickly kissed him back.

"Yes!" I heard Avery yell, I pulled away from him to see her jumping up and down at the top of the stairs which made me smile. She ran down to us and hugged us both which made me happy that she was happy.

"Guess what Avery" Brandon teased, "what?" She asked curiously. "You're going to be a big sister" he mused and she literally started crying, I worriedly bent down to her height. "Avery?" She looked at me and touched my stomach, "I'm going to be the best big sister ever" she promised and I just smiled as I took her into my arms.

* * *

~**Brandon**

"Checkmate."


	10. Chapter 10

~**Jared**

I knocked on the door before taking a step back awaiting for someone to answer, I was hoping it would be Brooke. It's been a week since I saw my sister, the heartbreak on her face when she saw Paul and the forced smile she gave me when she told me she was engaged and pregnant. I mean I was happy to have another niece or nephew I just wish I could change the father, but that look she gave me I was familiar with. It was her "I'm miserable but everyone else around me is happy" face. I mean I get it she wants to settle down with Brandon because she's having his baby and because well Avery seems pretty happy about it, but what about how Brooke feels? She doesn't love this guy and I know it I wish she'd just open up her eyes and realize that she can't please everyone, sometimes she has to make Brooke happy. I don't really know if she'll actually go through with this marriage though, the imprint has to be driving her crazy. I know it is for Paul whom I gave an earful to after Brooke left. His only reason for doing it was because their was a mistletoe and she begged him but he imagined she was Brooke in order to actually do it. The next day when they announced their engagement Paul took off, most likely phasing and running off his anger and sadness. I felt horrible for him and Brooke she looked like she could cry after saying it and I don't mean happy tears. She only briefly smiled when talking about being pregnant again, Brandon was cheesing like an idiot though. I don't like that guy and I don't trust him, he's up to something and I'll figure it out if it's the last thing I do. He's welcome to live a miserable life but he's not taking my sister and niece down with him.

The door opened and I was met face to face with Brandon, he had this smirk on his face that I wanted to smack off. "Hey there mate" he stuck his hand out, "kangaroo" I replied not looking in his eyes. Avery popped her head around the corner and smiled before running up to me and hugging me. "Hey Bug you ready to go?" "Yes" she smiled, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder making her laugh. "Oh hey Jared do you think you could have her back by six we're doing a family tradition by eating together at six." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes walking away and not giving him an answer. I tossed Avery in the truck and then got in and headed to Emily and Sam's.

Once we got there she took off running towards Seth who was waiting outside for her, I saw his eyes light up as he hugged her. See that's the way I want to see Brooke look when she talks about marrying someone. I followed them into the house to see the rest of the pack there even Paul.

"Hey Avery" Emily greeted with a smile, she gave a small hey back before hugging everyone else and settling in Paul's lap. They both looked happy and content but I couldn't help but think they were missing someone. Everyone seemed to be gloomy for some reason which was bringing me down, I could of stayed at home and sulked. "What's wrong with everybody?" I asked clearly upset, they all looked at me and then each other. "How's Brooke?" Emily finally spoke up, was everyone acting like this because of her? "Uh she's fine I guess" "you guess?" Jake looked at me with a frown. "Well I haven't actually seen her since Christmas" I replied lowly, "Avery how is your mom" Sam cut in. "I don't know I think she might be sad" she replied with a confused expression, "why is that?" Seth asked. I watched Paul's face and he looked concerned and interested in the conversation but he didn't want to show it. "We'll she stays in her room a lot except to play with me and cook dinner and sometimes I hear her crying but Brandon says the baby makes her body sad sometimes." I froze up when she said baby hoping no one else heard that, I promised Brooke I wouldn't say anything until she was ready.

"Baby?" Paul asked and I mentally faced palmed myself.

"Yea" Avery said with a smile, "I'm going to be a big sister" she enthused. Paul's mouth almost dropped and everyone looked shocked before turning to see Paul's reaction. He didn't get mad his eyes looked black and tears glossed over them, for the first time in history he cried right there in front of everyone. No one said anything at first and Avery looked concerned as she wrapped her hands around him. Slowly but surely everyone ended up in a group hug, nothing else had to said, Paul's heart was breaking and all we could do was show him we were there.

* * *

~**Normal**

"Brooke?" I was taken out of my thoughts as Brandon entered the room, he took a seat beside where I was laying and placed his hand on my side. "You feeling ok love?" I just nodded and closed my eyes, "you feeling a little sick?" I nodded again and he moved his hand to my stomach and rubbed it, "how's are baby doing?" "I don't know Brandon I'm only a month along!" I said raising my voice, he did this daily and not that it wasn't nice of him to check up on me it was just annoying. The baby's barely a peanut and he's driving me nuts, how could I marry him and stay with him forever? Don't do this to yourself Brooke, Avery's happy and the new baby will be happy you can do this.

"I'm sorry" I finally said in a low voice and he just smiled, "maybe you should go out and get some air." I nodded and got up heading to the bathroom where I took a nice long hot shower, after I quickly found something comfortable to wear, jeans and a sweater and I headed downstairs. "You look beautiful sweetheart" he complimented before pecking my lips" "thanks" I replied and headed for the door. "Oh and Brooke don't forget our new family tradition we'll all eat at six ok?" I nodded and quickly left the house getting into the new car he brought "us." I decided to head to the Cullens since I knew the pack was at Sam and Emily's, I wasn't ready to face them yet especially Paul. My heart started beating fast at his name and I rolled my eyes, don't beat for him he's probably somewhere shagging Rachel. "Bitch" I mumbled but quickly scolded myself, they are both two single people who can do as they please I'm just being jealous, plus I'm supposed to be with Brandon now. I shivered at that thought as I pulled up to the Cullens house, Rose was already at the door waiting on me. I got out and approached her giving her a huge hug, "sorry I didn't bring Avery." "It's ok we can have girl chat" she mused, "Brookester!" Emmett's voice boomed and Rose rolled her eyes. "Ok it's regular chat now" I smiled at her as she led me to the living room. I saw Bella and Edward come downstairs while I was giving everyone a hug,  
I quickly hugged them to and then we all took a seat.

"To what do we owe this pleasant visit?" Carlisle said with a smile, "oh you know it's just been awhile and things have been changing. Alice gasped and I looked at her following her gaze to my new ring. "You're getting married?" Alice asked excitedly, I tried to smile too but I felt like I looked miserable instead. "Yea" I said a little shaky, Rose, Jasper and Edward gave me a look as though they knew something wasn't quite right. "I have more news" I briefly smiled, "I'm pregnant" Rose's eyes lit up and her accusing face went away as she joined the excitement with Alice. "Oh my god we have to pick out names and go baby shopping!" She said excitedly, "yes we definitely have to go shopping I can decorate the room" Alice joined in. My face looked horrified and for a minute I thought I was going to pass out.

"Hey guys give her a break" Edward interrupted and I mouthed him a thank you. "Do you know what you're having?" Rose asked with a smile, "um no I'm only a month" I replied. Well congratulations sweetheart" Esme smiled, "thank you" I said more as a question and everyone was silent. "Hey Brooke why don't step out on the balcony and get some air?" Edward suggested, I nodded and excused myself stepping outside and taking a deep breath. It was still chilly but my body felt warm and the breeze felt amazing against my skin. After a minute or so I was joined by Edward who briefly smiled at me before turning and looking at the view.

"You're unhappy" he stated more then anything and I looked at him surprised in my head I was screaming yes but of course I answered "no." He smiled to himself and turned to face me, "what if I told you I can read minds?" I looked at him like he was crazy but I saw the seriousness in his eyes and I just shrugged, "what the hell I've already gone crazy, I believe you." He looked surprised, "just like that?" I nodded, "my dad and the elders in the Quilete tribe really believe that our ancestors turned into werewolves." I parenthesized werewolves with my fingers and he just looked at me amused, "and you don't believe it?" "Eh I don't really think about things like that, but if someone really believes in something I can see it in their eyes so I believe them." He continued to smile as he shook his head, "you're an interesting girl, I like it." "Are you flirting with me? Cause the last thing I need is another man." He laughed this time and I couldn't help but smile, "I promise I'm not hitting on you." "Good" I replied with a smile, "so back to you being unhappy" I frowned and faced him. "Do I really seem that upset?" He nodded, "even Bella showed more emotion and happiness when we announced that we were getting married" I raised an eyebrow, "you're getting married?" Yea we haven't made up our mind yet Bella's thinking sometime in August." I nodded, "that's great Edward you two really seem to be in love I'm happy for you" he smiled again and thanked me and I driftrd off into my own thoughts, I instantly imagined marrying Paul.

Geez not this again I thought but my mind still ran crazy he looked extremely handsome in his black tux and he gave me the biggest smile ever. I then watched Avery walk down the isle in her cute little flower girl dress throwing petals excitedly down the isle and at the end hugging Paul and standing beside him. I then slowly started down the isle in a long beautiful white dress, everyone I passed smiled at me and nodded in approval. Once I reached him he held out his hand, "I love you" he whispered but when I reached for him everything changed and it was now Brandon standing in front of me. For some reason I felt sick but Avery and Brandon had such huge smiles on their faces, in the end all I want is for Avery to be happy.

"What about your happiness?" Edward asked making me jump out of my thoughts, I looked at him bewildered that he actually was saying exactly what I was thinking. "You know for what it's worth Avery's a smart girl and she knows that you're not happy, if you stay with this guy and marry him and continue to be miserable she's going to think that's the right thing to do. Then how are you going to feel when your daughter marries someone to make other people happy and not for love because that's what she saw her mom do?" I frowned at his words and for a second they made me sad but he was absolutely right, I was so drained at home with him that I couldn't even smile. "I just want her to be happy" I said, "I think she'll be happy that her mother is happy" he said with a smile as he took my hand and I faced him. "Show her whats right and finally make a decision based on your feelings and no one else, trust me Paul is still waiting for you." I looked shock that he knew it was Paul and he just smiled, "mind reader remember" I smiled and turned back to the view, "damn you're good."

* * *

~**Paul**

I was running through the woods towards Brooke's house, I needed to see her for just a second. I slowed down at the edge of the woods and looked around her backyard, no one was in sight. I searched her windows and sadly not a figure could be seen, I started to leave when the back door opened revealing Brandon. He was angrily talking on his cell phone, I pulled my own out and recorded his conversation just in case.

"Why don't you mind your own business for once Sydney!" He shouted, I wondered to myself who was Sydney and was he possibly cheating on Brooke with her. "You should be happy to know I'm going to be a dad" he gushed and I held back a growl that was scratching my throat, I can't believe Brooke would ever sleep with that guy. "Of course I drugged her who knows what you told her in the bathroom, I had to secure our future together and I didn't need you to get in the way." Did he say he drugged her?! That asshole, I was ready to phase and storm out there but I heard the front door open and close which made him fidget with the phone. "Look Syd you lost and I won I'm going to marry her and there's nothing you can do about it, kiss the baby for me." He hung up and hurried into the house, I hit the end button on my phone and smirked to myself lets see how long his victory will last when I let Brooke hear this. He's lucky I don't tear him apart with my teeth, actually that's not a bad idea. I shrugged and headed back to Sam's I needed to talk to Jared and make a good plan to get rid of that scum and take back whats mine, no more crying.

* * *

~**Normal**

"I specifically told you six Brooke and what time is it?" I glanced at the clock before looking back at Brandon's angry face, "twenty minutes passed six." He slammed his hand on the glass table making me jump in surprise, he was sweating and his face was turning red it was the first time I'd ever seen him like this. "Why are you so angry?" He looked up and glared at me making me slightly flinch, "angry?" He stareted, "I'm furious, when we say we're going to do something at a certain time we're going to do it no excuses!" He hit the table again and it broke into pieces before my eyes making my heart beat quicken. "Are you crazy!?" I yelled and he flinched at those words and stalked over to me backing me into the wall and slamming both hands on the wall on both sides of my head blocking me in. "Don't ever again in your life call me crazy, do you hear me?" He whispered and I glared at him ready to slap him if he got any closer, "I said did you hear me?!" He yelled and slammed his fist into the wall penetrating it and leaving a hole. I pushed away from him and started up the stairs, "where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you" I turned and glared at him, "well I'm done talking to you if you're going to destroy the whole house, maybe we should re think this whole marriage thing." His face turned from angry to scared and apologetic and he followed me upstairs apologizing and begging me to re think it and telling me he loves me. I slammed the bedroom door in his face and locked it, "sleep on the couch tonight" I yelled through the door. "Ok I'll give you some space we can talk tomorrow, I'm going to wait up for Avery." "She's staying the night with Jared" I replied I heard him grit his teeth and then take a deep breath, "ok" was all he said. "I love you Brooke" he added and I just walked away from the door not wanting to be near him. The way he acted was so different then I've ever seen him and I don't know where that came from but I'm not some wimpy girl he can control. I don't care how mad he gets I'm not scared of him, one more scene like that and I'm packing my bags faster then a blink of an eye. Actually I was already planning when to pack my bags, after talking to Edward I had so many thoughts and emotions going through my head that I could barely think straight. I know though that this isn't going to work between Brandon and I, I don't mind him being around to help raise the baby but we don't belong together. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled, I was terrified at first to have another baby especial by Brandon but I'll admit that pregnancy is a beautiful thing and I was excited now about Avery having a little brother or sister. I sighed this was now my hectic life, sometimes I think I'd be better off if I'd stayed in Australia.

* * *

~**Brandon**

I was pacing downstairs trying to keep my cool, yes it was just dinner but I specifically told her six fucking six! Then she decides to let Avery stay with her joke of a brother, I took a deep breath trying to calm down just thinking about it was pissing me off. It was really that bitch Sydney's fault, she needs to learn how to mind her own business and her phone call today was throwing me off my game. There was a knock at the door and I frowned before going over and answering it. There stood Paul and Jared with huge smirks on their faces, I didn't really feel like dealing with them right now but it looks like they weren't going away.

"What a pleasure to see you two what can I help you with?" "Where's Brooke we want to see her" Paul rushed looking pass me and upstairs, "in bed she's not feeling to good and doesn't want to be bothered." He frowned and I took that moment to go a step further, "I heard the first few months of pregnancy are the worst" I said with a frown on my face. His eyes glared a hole through me and his jaw clinched, "we're not here to fight" Jared cut in. "Then what is you want?" For you to pack your bags and leave my sister and niece alone" I smirked at him and a small laugh escaped my lips, "do you think I'll just leave because you want me to?" I asked with a smug look on my face, "no I think you'll leave after hearing this" Paul pulled out his phone and played my conversation I had with earlier with Sydney. I gritted my teeth clearly pissed that they had heard that, how the hell did he get that I didn't even see anyone around. Now they had the smug looks on their face, "I wonder how much longer you'll be here when Brooke hears this" Paul mused and I quickly thought of a plan and smiled back at him leaning against the door frame.

"Go ahead Paul and play it for her" he looked at me confused while I just continued to smile, "do you think she'll believe you over me? All she'll think is that you're jealous and you're trying to break us up." He took a step back and I could see he was actually thinking it through I then turned my gaze on Jared, "oh you know what how about we let her brother tell her, I would love to see just how much you'll break your little sibling bond." He looked at me curiously while I continued, "she's going to see you two together and think I guess my brothers on Paul's side then and do you think she's even going to want to hear what you have to say? All she's going to think is that all of you don't want her to be happy and your trying to ruin us." They looked at each other before looking back at me, I opened the door wider and stepped aside for them to come in but they didn't budge. "Come on tell her I can't wait to see the end results she'll be pissed and stop talking to all of you and at that time I'll talk her into moving back to Australia where you'll never see her again." Checkmate I win, I thought with a smirk.

"Who is Sydney?" Paul asked and I shrugged, "just an old friend of ours in Australia" "well what about you drugging her?" Jared asked. "Well if you would of heard what she asked me which was did you drug her with your love? To which I responded of course I drugged her, she wanted to know how we were already having a baby and getting married this fast." Paul simply walked away while Jared glared, "I don't believe you and I will find out what you're up to, count your days kangaroo." I closed the door in his face and snorted, "amateurs."

* * *

~**Normal**

"Amateurs" he laughed as he walked away from the door and into his office. I walked back to my room shocked at everything I had heard, something in my stomach told me that Paul and Jared were right and that Brandon might have really drugged me. Why was he trying to convince them that I would just simply turn against them, that was far from the case. I'm starting to believe Brandon has malicious reason as to why he's here in La Push, and that name. Sydney, it sounded so familiar and was pounding at the back of my brain trying to get me to remember. One things for sure, Brandon's not the same guy I met when I first moved down to Australia. Second, I can't go through with this marriage and I have to figure out who Sidney is and why I feel like she knows what's going on. I'll have to stay here and continue to play the role of a loving fiancée until I find out what's really going on, I have to protect me, Avery and the baby.


	11. Chapter 11

~**One** **month** **later**

Today was February fourth my twenty third birthday, I really didn't want to celebrate but Brandon practically told me I had no choice. I finally settled on a little birthday dinner at the house which I invited everyone to. I wasn't expecting all of them to come though because well they don't like Brandon, the Cullens couldn't make it either.

"Hey babe I'm going to run to the store real quick you need anything?" I smiled at him and gently pecked his lips, "no honey I'm good." He smiled at me reply and left closing the door behind him, I wiped my lips in disguest and smiled as I picked up his phone that he left laying on the coffee table. For a whole month I've been searching through his things trying to find out who Sydney was. So far I've come up empty handed but I won't give up, I figured if there was going to be anything on her it was going to be in his phone. As if he thought the same thing he wouldn't even let me get close to that thing, even though I was playing my part as the loving fiancée I think he was a little suspicious. I took the phone up stairs to my room and closer the door behind me locking it, I quickly went through his phone looking for anything that pointed to someone named Sydney. I was pissed once I realized that he deleted everything, he didn't have any pictures, games, texts or phone call history. I went to his contact and resisted the erge to throw the phone across the room, the only numbers in there were mine and his work. I think he left it on purpose and deleted everything just to piss me off, I plugged it up to the charger and jumped in the shower before getting dressed.

After I was ready I headed downstairs to see Brandon searching the living room. "You looking for something?" I asked innocently, he turned and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but quickly closed it. He looked me up and down and smiled, "you look beautiful" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and I smiled back, "thanks love." He then turned back around and searched the couch, "have you seen my cell?" I rolled my eyes this time because he was definitely playing with me. He left it here because he knew I was going to go through it and find nothing and now he was searching for it like he had something to hide, two can play that game. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck, "yea you left it when you went to the store so I put it on charge for you" he smiled and turned around pulling me closer. "Did I get any texts or calls?" I saw a dangerous look in his eye and smiled, "I'm not sure I just placed it on charge and got ready. He frowned slightly and I smiled again knowing I had won, he leaned in to kiss me just as the doorbell rang. I slowly pulled away and held my hand out, "we have guest and I don't want to smear my makeup." I walked to the door and opened it to reveal Emily, Sam and the whole pack. I was surprised to see Paul but quickly hid it as I hugged Emily, "it's so good to see you" I whispered, she pulled away and smile before replying "you too Brooke you look beautiful, happy birthday." I went through everyone hugging and thanking them for the birthday wishes except Paul of course. He may have realized Brandon's up to something but he did still kiss Rachel and lets say I wasn't feeling very forgiving at the moment, or did I? He looks incredibly handsome, I did however shake his hand awkwardly and we stared at each other for a minute which caused the butterflies to go off in my stomach and I mentally cursed them out. I threaten to rip their colorful wings off if they didn't stop flying about my yummy, it's safe to report they stopped. Before I stole one more look at him and they started up again, I rolled my eyes as the doorbell rang again.

"I got it" I glanced at Brandon and he nodded before leading everyone to the dinning room. I opened the door and was blinded by someone jumping on me and wrapping themselves around me. After I finally recovered from shocked I opened my eyes and smiled as embraced my daughter and her curls smacked me in the face.

"Did someone miss me?" She just nodded, "well I missed you too love, how was your weekend with grandpa?" I placed her back on her feet and bent down straightening her cute red dress while she twirled and talked. "It was fun mommy grandpa and I fished with Sheriff and Bills!" I smiled at the nicknames she gave Charlie and Billy even though they weren't to far off. I finally looked at her tan face and frowned when I noticed she had the same dreaded pigtails I had worn all through elementary and middle school. I hesitantly reached up and gently grabbed one, "oh baby what did grandpa do to you?" She giggled as dad, Bella and surprisingly Edward approached us. "I told him I wanted to look like you!" She laughed and I smiled and gently tugged her curls and let go watching them bounce. "I think you look better than me and absolutely stunning young lady" she hugged me again and whispered, "happy birthday mommy I love you." "I love you too" I whispered and stood back up, I hugged dad, Bella and Edward before inviting them in and leading them towards the dining room. Avery ran over and hugged Seth before running to Paul and sitting in his lap, I quickly looked away and took my seat between Brandon and Edward. I looked up to see Jacob glaring holes through Edward and him glaring holes right back, I decided to jump in and break the tension. "So Edward I thought your family was going to visit relatives in Alaska?" He turned to me and smiled, "yea they did go but I had a better reason for staying" he glanced at Bella and she blushed. I heard growling and everyone turned at the same time to see it was coming from Jake. I looked at him slightly amused as I asked, "what are you a wolf?" I giggled a little and he looked at me frightened and majority of the table stiffened. I stopped laughing and looked around at their indifferent expressions on their faces.

"What?" No response, Sam cleared his throat and they all looked in different directions.

"You guys are so weird" I commented, "I was just referring to the legends, you know wolves and all and Jake growling-

"We get it" Jared spoke over me cutting me off with a big smile, "speaking of wolves, I have a present for you." He handed me a small lilac box, my favorite color. "Jared" I whined, "I said no presents" I added with a small smile. "I know but I never really listen to you anyways so here open it" I took it from him and silently opened the box with everyone's eyes on me. My eyes started to water as I stared into the box looking at the beautiful silver necklace with a elegant wolf head charm on the end with a half a heart and my initials in diamonds in it. I glanced up at him and he was holding the other half to the necklace, when put together it formed a whole wolf and read J.E.C ❤ B.E.C. Mom gave them to us before she left for Australia when we were little, she said no matter what to always keep our sibling bond strong because we needed each other and we'd always be together and have each others back no matter what even when no one else would. She said we'd always be connected by blood but this necklace was a daily reminder of the love and bond we shared. We had always been close honestly but we really bonded once I started middle school. I was picked on and bullied all three years and it was the worst time of my life. I was going through so many changes, my mom was gone, I was the only girl in the household and dad put my hair in pigtails everyday. Kids use to call me all kinds of names and pull my hair, they said there was no way I was related to Jared and I was disgracing my family and that's why my mom left. Everytime I would cry and Jared would cuss all the girls out and beat up the guys. He was my savior each and everytime and it made us so much closer than we ever were he was my other half. Until something changed and he started acting weird and hanging out with Sam. He would sneak out at night and skip school and was extremely moody and would barely give me the time of day. I would complain to dad and he'd say it was a thing that boys go through and that I couldn't understand because I was a girl. I'd twirl my necklace everyday to remind myself that Jared was going through a phase and that he loved me and our bond was strong and always would be. Since the kids noticed my brother was no longer around they began picking on me again worst then before, they surrounded me outside after school one day and everybody cheered as the girls jumped me, I cried for my brother but he wasn't there. That was the day Paul Lahote saved me as simply described in my fairy tale I tell Avery eveynight. He pulled them off of me and threatened everyone there, that was the moment we fell in love but you already know that story right? Anyways that night when I got home was a different story.

* * *

~**Flashback**

I stormed into the house slamming the door behind me, my body ached and was covered in bruises and cuts. My lip was busted and my right eye was half closed, I was grateful that Paul had saved me because it would of been much worst. I walked into the living room and it was empty indicating that dad wasn't home, I walked through the back of the house passing my room and heading to Jared's across the hall. I walked in to see him sprawled across his bed, he jumped up as soon as he saw me and his eyes went from sad to angry.

"Who did this to you, I want names?" I rolled my eyes at him and he looked confused. "I want to know what's up with you right now!" My voice was loud but it squeaked, he looked away and sighed, "it's just guy stuff Brooke you wouldn't understand." "Try me" I started, "we tell each other everything and we always understand what each other is feeling and what we're going through." He took a step towards me and I took one back, his eyes looked sad but burdened, "Brooke please believe me when I say I want to tell you but I literally cannot." I turned and walked out his room but stopped short and stormed back in. "Look I know you can't save me from everything and I shouldn't depend on you all the time but it would at least be nice to come home and vent to my brother who up until now I thought loved me and would be there for me. Now all you do is ignore me and hide in your room before sneaking out to fuck Sam!" He gritted his teeth and his body shook as he glared at me. "I don't know what your problem is but you don't have to take it out on me, what happened to our bond? what happened to being siblings?!"

"Enough!" He slammed his fist in the wall and knocked all his belongings off his dresser before flipping it over startling me. "You're right you shouldn't be dependent on me I'm dangerous! I'm not the stupid pathetic little boy you use to know! Get over it!" He turned from me and tears finally fell, "I don't think that guy was pathetic or stupid, he was my brother and I loved him and I'll always love him. So I guess this means nothing to you." He turned around as I ripped the necklace that matched his own from around my neck and threw it across the room.

"I hate you."

* * *

~**Normal**

I was mad at Jared for a few moths after that and spent most of my time with Paul. Jared did however try his hardest to make things right and we slowly repaired our relationship even after I had gotten pregnant and fled to Australia. I hadn't though seen this necklace since that night and had never seen him wearing his, I quickly clipped it around my neck before standing up and running over to him hugging him tightly.

"I love you" I whispered and he slightly chuckled, "that's the exact opposite of that day" he joked. I smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling away and looking him in the eye, "I'll always be there to protect you wether you like it or not" he slightly glanced at Brandon and I pretended not to notice. With one last hug I sat back in my seat as the caterers we hired served us food. It was silent at first and I felt the tension in the room, Jake was still glaring at Edward who wasn't eating and everybody else was glaring at Brandon. I didn't mind they could glare away I just didn't want Avery to think everyone was mad at each other. I couldn't help but stare at Paul all through dinner and occasionally I would meet his eye and look away. The way he was dressed caught my interest but the way he helped Avery with her food and they smiled and laughed made me completely attracted to him and I wanted to knock everything off this table and make love him. I shook my head and ignored my thoughts, I'm mad at him remember he's probably screwing Rachel now anyways. What's this green stuff?" Avery's voice squeaked pulling me out of my thoughts, everyone looked her way and she was sitting beside Paul showing him her food which made him smile before telling her it was asparagus. "Yuck!" She exclaimed and everyone laughed, "baby give it a taste I think you might like it" I said with a smile. She looked at me, Paul and then back at her plate before picking one up with her fingers and biting it. She looked like she was going to puke and then she smiled, "oh it's not so bad" everyone smiled at her as she continued to eat it.

"Avery what did I tell you about your manners? Use your silverware you weren't raised by wolves." Everyone's head snapped in his direction and there were lots of growls coming from the pack. "Sorry" she said before looking down at her plate sadly and picking up her fork, I looked at Brandon like he was crazy and he shrugged. "She's a kid Brandon and her manners are just fine" I said in a monotone, "she's six and she knows better." My fork dropped to the plate in surprise and I slowly stood up, "may I speak with you in the kitchen?" I didn't wait for a reply as I made my way there and he followed behind, we walked in and I asked the chef for a moment, Brandon turned to me with a smug look on his face. "Ok so what did I-

I slapped him hard across the face and he looked at me shocked as he held the spot with his hand. "Don't you ever talk to my daughter like that again do you hear me?" He didn't respond he just stared at me with a dangerous look in his eye. "I said did you hear me? She is still my daughter and I'll decide what is right and what is wrong" he nodded this time and I watched as his hand gripped the knife laying on the counter. He saw me look at it and he quickly let it go plastering a smile on his face, "I'm sorry honey it won't happen again." I rolled my eyes and walked out the kitchen and back into the dinning room where almost everyone sat with an amused look on their faces. "What's funny?" I asked and no one responded and Avery still looked sad. The caterers cleaned the table for dessert and I walked over to Avery, everyone scooted down one chair so I could sit beside her. "Hey pretty girl" I said in a low voice she looked up at me and briefly smiled, "I'm sorry for not using manners. I frowned as they brought dessert out it was some kind of brownie with sauce and ice cream. I looked into her brown eyes once more before picking the brownie up with my fingers and taking a bite, she looked at me surprised before turning to Paul to see him doing the same thing with a smile on his face. Then everyone started doing it except Brandon of course who looked annoyed. She then hesitantly picked up her brownie and bit it before giggling. I smiled as we sat there and ate finally having a decent conversation, Avery kept looking up between me and Paul and cheesing brightly before giggling. I don't know what that girl is thinking but I'm happy as long as she's happy.

After dessert everyone retired to the living room for a drink and to talk, I pulled Jared aside and away from everyone else. "What's wrong?" He looked worried and I briefly smiled to calm him down, "remember you said you'd always protect me?" "Yea" he answered hesitantly, "I need you to do me a favor" he looked unsure but nodded. "What is it?" I smiled once more, "when we get in there I need you to ask me who Sydney is" he looked at me shocked and pulled me further away from everyone. "So you do know her?" I knitted my eyebrows as I tried to remember, "I think I met her before and she warned me but I can't remember that night." "You mean the night when-" he nodded towards my stomach and I instantly placed my hand there. "Yea that night, I overheard your conversation with him awhile ago and I've been trying to find her and figure out what he's up to." He nodded, "why didn't you say anything to me or Paul we can help" I frowned at Paul's name and he sighed. "He was wrong Brooke I know but the guys in love with you just talk to him" I looked at him with sadness before shrugging it off. "Paul is single and allowed to do what he please now please just do what I've asked you" he let out a breath before nodding again. I smiled and hugged him before joining everyone else in the living room, Avery had a handful a toys that she got Seth, Emily, Leah and Edward to play with.

I sat close to Brandon and snuggled against his arm, he looked at me and smiled before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Oh hey Brooke who's your friend Sydney" Jared's voice rang and everyone got silent except those playing with Avery. Brandon noticeably stiffened up and I placed a shocked look on my face, "um I think Brandon's ex name is Sydney, I met her before right babe?" I smiled at him and he finally regained his composure and smiled back at me. "Yea I remember now you two got on pretty well" I nodded, "I don't quite remember" I said with a confused look. "What was her last name again babe?" I looked deep in thought and he frowned before replying, "Pollard, Sydney Pollard." Then it all came back.

* * *

~**Flashback **

"Are you ok?" I looked at her like she was crazy and she removed her hand from over my mouth, "Yes why do you ask?" She looked around us before whispering, "he's dangerous Brooke and I know what he's up to just be careful ok?" I felt confused once again as I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Brandon's a great guy I've known him for almost seven years," "Brooke please listen to me, I've known Brandon since we were younger and he-

"Brooke? You ok in there?" It was Brandon and Sydney grabbed my phone quickly typing something in it and handing it back to me.

"I saved my name as S Pollard, when the moment comes and he starts acting suspicious call me and I'll help you best I can. Be safe."

* * *

~**Normal**

"S. Pollard" I whispered to myself.

"Babe you feeling ok?" I looked up to see him, Jared and Paul staring at me. I nodded and smiled, "I'm just feeling a bit nauseous I'm going to run to the restroom." I gave Jared a look as I stood up and Brandon followed after me, "you need help?" I shook my head and kissed his cheek, "play nice and make friends ok?" He sighed but nodded and sat back down.

I quickly headed up stairs and closed my door behind me locking it, then I grabbed my cellphone and walked into the bathroom closing and locking that as well. I sat on the toilet and cut the water on in the sink before searching through my contacts and finding S. Pollard. So it was real she was real, I hesitated before hitting the call button and placing it nervously to my ear.

It rang and my heart started beating loudly and faster and harder, for a moment I thought it was going to explode out of my chest. On the fifth ring there was a calm but sweet voice on the other line, "hello?" "Sydney?" I asked and it was quiet for a minute, " ?" I then asked and she sighed. "Is it you Brooke?" I sat up attentively as I realized she remembered me, "yes, it's been awhile but I only remember the conversation we had awhile ago today." She was silent for a few seconds before responding, "Im just glad that you do remember, did Brandon do something? Are you hurt?" I shook my head no before realizing she couldn't see me, "no he's actually been decent taking care of me and my daughter." "You have a daughter?" She practically whispered and I responded with a yes. "Oh no Brooke your daughter is I'm danger" I frowned and stood up pacing the floor as anxiety pulsed through my veins and worry. "What do you mean in danger?" "Brooke, Brandon-

She was cut of and went silent, "he's calling me now probably to see if you figured out who I am and if I told you anything." "Please don't" I said, "I would never tell him I'm on your side I promise, I know what it's like and I promise I'll help you as best I can. Now I need you to do two things for me, keep an extra close eye on your daughter and stay on his good side got it?" I nodded again before slapping my hand to my face and responding yes. "Please be careful Brooke he's not the guy you think he is" "well then please tell me what he's done or will do and what I should do!" I semi shouted as tears brimmed my eyes. "Now is not the time he's calling again I'll get in touch with you soon just please be careful" and with that she hung up the phone. I let out a breath and a few tears fell, I quickly washed my face with the running water and then cut it off and dried my face. I walked down stairs replaying the conversation and trying to figure out what my next step was going to be. I saw Avery still playing and Jared, Sam and dad talking to Brandon. I didn't feel like being around anyone right now I needed to think, I walked outside and leaned against the railing taking a deep breath.

"You ok?" I jumped startled by a somewhat deep voice, I looked back to see Paul and inwardly groaned not wanting to deal with anyone especially him. "I'm fine" I thought he'd take that answer and leave but of course he didn't, he walked until he was standing next to me. "Brooke I'm sorry" a chuckle left my lips and I refused to turn and face him, "for what Paul we still on that Rachel thing?" He didn't respond as a breath left his mouth and seconds later I was in between the railing in his body looking up at him shocked. "Nothing I say will or should make what I did ok, you can continue denying it doesn't hurt you and your claims about me being single and able to do what I want." "You are-

"Shut up Brooke!" I jumped at his loud voice but was turned on all at the same time, I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts and telling myself it was the hormones.

"What I did was wrong and I knew it, I didn't think you would walk in on us I just thought it would take my mind off you and Kangaroo's surprised visit. It's true the only way I could do it was to pretend she was you but..

He he looked away and I was curious as to hear what he was going to say, I loosened up and relaxed in his arms making him look back in my eyes. "Tell me" I said slowly and he sighed before looking away again. "But the feel of her lips were wrong and nothing compared to yours." My heart started beating fast and the butterflies were back again, "I instantly regretted it and afterwords I was going to tell you anyway" I looked at him surprised. "Brooke.. I'm in love with you and no matter how hard we both try to pretend we mean nothing to each other I always will and I've decide, I'm not letting him take you you don't have a choice Brooke I'm sorry but your mines." His words took my breath away and I was feeling emotionally torn and turned on all at the same time. I pushed away from him confused, "Paul stop we're no good for each other so let's just save each other the heartache." He looked at me and then at the sky again before chuckling, "I already told you Brooke I'm done with the running around and the games, we're both adults so let's act like it and be honest" I crossed my arms and watched him pace with squinted eyes, "fine" I finally replied. He stopped and glanced at me, "tell me you love me as much as I love you" I jumped at his words and my heart dropped I didn't think he'd be so straight forward. "No" he raised his eyebrows and I glared at him, "you don't get to decide what I say Lahote" he smiled, "is that your way of saying you do but your just not going to tell me?" I rolled my eyes "cocky isn't cute on you" "and neither is bearing my love and soul to a stubborn ass woman who refuses to open her eyes and see what's right in front of her." I sucked my teeth trying to contain myself, "then find someone else I didn't ask for you to love me!" "Neither did I nor did I ask for you to love me but guess what Brooke we both do because it's fate it's gods will and there's no denying it and wasting time anymore, face it!" "Go to hell!" I yelled before turning from him and storming away only to be caught by his muscular arms which pulled my right back to him unable to move. Yet I struggled against him but he didn't even blink, "let me go Paul!" "I won't" I struggled again, "your such an jerk!" "I am." I smacked his chest, "I can't stand you!" "a lot of people can't" was his respond and each time I just became more and more angry. "You're an asshole Paul Lahote!" "I'll take that" he said squeezing me harder, "I hate you" I all but whispered as tears filled my eyes.

He paused and wiped the ones that fell, "and I love you too." In an instant his lips were on mine and my arms were wrapped around his neck while my fingers pulled at his soft messy hair. It was painful to know that he loved me as much as I loved him but him being able to express them. Even though I feel this way about Paul and I probably always will is it right to do this to Brandon? In my heart I knew the answer was no it wasn't right, Brandon was my friend and I am carrying his child. As much as I wanted to drop everything and be with Paul I made a promise to Avery that she would have a real family and I couldn't just snatch that away now that she has just for my happiness. Then I remembered what Edward had told me awhile back about making decisions for myself as well and that my happiness made Avery happy.

I slowly pulled away from Paul still in a trance, my lips felt like they were on fire and if my daughter wasn't around I'd take him right now.

"Brooke.." He whispered into the wind and I slowly stroked the back of his head. "Paul I-

The back door opened and we quickly pulled away from each other, Brandon's head popped around the corner and he smiled as he spotted me but frowned once he saw Paul. "Hey babe everyone's leaving" his voice called out and I immediately went over to him grabbing his hand and walking back into the house never looking back at Paul. What happened was a mistake and my pregnancy hormones playing tricks on me I promised Avery and I said yes to Brandon I don't deserve everything Paul is trying to give me, he deserves better.

Once I entered the living room Avery rushed me and begged me to let her stay with Uncle Jared.

"Aw but I just got you back today" I said with a frown and she looked worriedly over at Brandon before hiding herself in front of me. "Please mommy?" She whispered and I remembered what Sydney said before nodding my head yes, she jumped up and down and I told her to her to go pack some clothes. I said my goodbyes to everybody and told Jared I'd walk her over in a little, the whole time I waited for Avery to come back downstairs I thought about my conversation with Paul. The way his voice silenced me, the way his muscular arms held me and the way his soft lips gently yet roughly pressed themselves against mine. I found myself touching my lips but was interrupted by Avery waving her hand in my face.

"I'm ready mommy" she said with a smile which made me smile in return, "you know what would be fun? If you stayed the night with uncle Jared too!" I laughed and kissed her cheek before taking her hand and walking towards the door, "maybe next time Princess" she smiled and shook her head  
in acceptance. "Hey Brandon I'm taking Avery to Jared's and I'll probably stay for a bit and talk so don't wait up." "Ok" was his only response which was weird and unusual for him but I shrugged and we left the house, crossing the street and walking straight into Jared's house. Seth, Jake and Quil were there and Avery immediately ran off as I handed Jared her bags.

"So" Jared started, "you and Paul finally talked." I nodded as he led me to the kitchen for us both to talk in private. "Did you two confess your undying love for each other?" He said with a grin and I replayed the events over and over again in my head. Every place on my body that was touched by Paul tonight was on fire and tingling, his sweet words were caressing my ears and I was biting my lip trying not to make a sound as my insides melt. The way his stubbornness refused to let me go and away from his sight the way his eyes caressed my body as if they were hands themselves. It's just your hormones Brooke calm down I'm sure if any guy would of done that you would want him too.

"Brooke" I heard his voice whisper sending chills down my spine and making me involuntarily shiver.

"I love you too" I heard his voice moan and my hands started shaking remembering his lips on mine. No Brooke it's your hormones, I reminded myself... fuck it!

I stood up from the table and grabbed Jared's truck keys asking to use them but not waiting for him to reply. I called out to Avery and she rushed over to me as I quickly took her into my arms and spun her around before kissing her and telling her I loved. I then walked out the house and jumped into Jared's truck speeding down the road.

* * *

~**Paul **

I sighed as I lay across the couch trying to figure Brooke Cameron out, she use to love the lovey gushy emotional stuff. I guess it might be my fault that she didn't anymore, I sighed again. I have to try something else's show her I mean business I meant everything I said tonight, I won't give up on her.

There was a knock on my door and I sat up confused, I told the guys I didn't to hang out tonight I swear they never listen. I gloomily walked over to the door with every intention of cussing them out for their disturbance. I swung the door open ready to yell but was instantly calmed down but Brooke's beautiful caramel eyes. "Brooke?" I barely whispered and she immediately jumped in my arms smashing her lips against mine. I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist as I slammed the front door closed and pressed her body against the wall. I kissed her with everything I had with all the want and promises that I'd never hurt her again and I felt she understood as she kissed me back with just as much heat. I picked her up again and brought her to my room never breaking the kiss until I tossed her on my bed. She gasped in surprised but I didn't give her much time as I pressed my lips back on hers.

"Touch me Paul."

She whispered making me go insane as I kissed her harder and ran my hands from her back down to her sides and over her breast. She moaned and I started shaking from the want the need to have her but I would never rush into something like that especially so suddenly. I pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes, "are you sure about this Brooke?" She eyed over my body before biting her lip and looking away, she finally turned back to me and smiled before nodding, "yes." I smirked, "yes what?" She rolled her eyes but smiled as she whispered, "I want you Paul." That was all I needed to hear her say.

_I instantly pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it across the room instantly connecting my lips back to hers briefly before traveling to her cheek, ears and neck. Her moans cheered me on as I gently lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. When I looked back she had just tossed her jeans on the floor, I took that moment to take in every inch of her she was the definition of beautiful. I saw her blush at my intense stare and she finally diverted my eyes by placing her lips on my neck. I held in a moan and I heard her giggle "that won't do" she touched every inch of my shoulders and chest before reaching into my shorts and grabbing a whole of me making a moan escape that I couldn't of hid if I tried. "Much better" she whispered before kissing me again.  
_  
_I laid her back once more and rubbed the outside of her breast before ripping her bra in half and tossing it across the room and taking one into my mouth. Her hands instantly gripped my hair making me suck harder as I fondled the other gently then roughly. "Paul take me now" she all but screamed and I all but obliged as I reached down and touched her sex, it was dripping and she jumped every time I touched it. "Is all this for me?" I said with a smirk and she ran her fingers all over her body, "you have no idea." I pushed a finger in and she jumped but moaned at the feeling, she was tight about as tight as our first time together. I smiled at the thought as I pushed another in and she again moaned, I sped up trying to open her up a bit before adding a third. She started to squirm and tried to move away from my touch, "Paul Lahote if you don't take me now."  
_  
_I smirked, "then what?" I was caught by surprise as she jumped up and pushed me off the bed, I landing on my back with a thud and stared at the ceiling somewhat shocked. As I was about to sit up she climbed off the bed and straddled me stealing my lips and making my mind go blank. She held both my hands to the floor and quickly placed me inside of her causing both of us to moan. I watched as she slowly went up and down her breast bouncing with every move and I tried to control myself not wanting to come so quickly, especially in this girly position. I gently sat up and grabbed her hips picking her up and_ _placing her back against the wall stroking in and out of her as gently as I could muster. I started to speed up and I bit into her neck letting out a small growl as she screamed and moaned. In mid stroke I laid her on the bed and took her as passionately as I could obeying every command she shouted. Faster, harder, deeper, kiss me, bite me, fuck me Paul she would shout and each request was met with her satisfactory moans. Only being able to last a few more seconds I gently wrapped her in my arms and kissed her neck treasuring the moment as she came and then soon after I followed.  
_  
I got off of her but quickly pulled her into my embrace and kissed her lips and then forehead. I watched as she slowly fell asleep and I couldn't help but smile and replay what just happened in my head over and over again. No girl has ever compared to her and no girl ever would, she gave me the extra motivation I needed and after having my taste of her sweetness I never plan to let another man know the feeling of pleasure I got from her tonight. She was mine and mine only, my wolf intensely agreed, I stroked her hair as small snores started to fill the air.

"Brooke?" I whispered, "mnh?" She answered. "I love you" it was silent and I held my breath afraid for once that a woman I cared about used me for sex. "I love you too Paul" was all she said before her snores filled the room again. 


	12. Chapter 12

~sorry guys I hate that I took this long I've been sick with the flu so it's a little filler chapter but I did my best :)

* * *

I stretched loosening my tight muscles, that was probably the best sleep I had in awhile. I turned over only to be stopped by a warm and hard wall, I opened my eyes to meet a pair of brown ones. I gasped and jumped up wrapping the sheet around me before realizing where I was and what took place last night.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Paul asked as he slowly stood up from the bed, I blushed at his lack of clothing and he hurriedly grabbed some boxers and threw them on. "Sorry" he mumbled as he fumbled through his drawers and tossed me one of his button up shirts which I gladly excepted and quickly put on. He smiled at me and I shyly smiled back feeling embarrassed about letting my hormones completely control me last night, but yet it was amazing. I looked at the clock and panicked, "fuck! I was here all night?" I picked up my phone and called Jared who quickly picked up.

"Where the hell are you?" I swallowed and glanced at Paul before turning away, "at a friends." He let out a breath before laughing making me confused, "I thought you were angry?" I questioned and he just continued to laugh before sighing, "you spent the night at Paul's didn't you?" I blushed at his words but for the life of me couldn't think of how he would possibly know that. "How did you?" I started but didn't finish, "I smelt your- I mean saw the arousal in your eyes as you rushed out of here last night." I blushed again and looked up to see Paul had left the room which I was thankful for I was already embarrassed and Jared wasn't exactly making things better. "Avery-

"I already took her to school Brooke calm down she stayed the night with me remember?" I let out a relieved breath before panicking again, "did Brandon call?" He was silent for a minute, "non stop, I told him you spent the night but got up early to run a few errands for me." I sat on the bed finally able to breath again, "thanks Jare" "no problem Brookes." It was silent again as memories of last night played in my head again, "Jared, I cheated on Brandon" I whispered, "is it wrong for me to be happy?" He asked with a smile in his voice, I however didn't say anything. "Brooke stop kidding yourself you're in love with Paul, why the hell are you dragging this out?" "I don't know I'm scared" I whispered again. "You should go and talk to him have a serious conversation and for once think about how it will affect you." Without waiting for a reply he hung up and I was left alone in my thoughts, I quickly changed into my clothes from last night and left the room smelling breakfast cooking. I entered the kitchen and he was placing food on the two plates set on the table. He looked up at me and smiled before gesturing for me to sit, I took a seat silently and he handed me a cup of orange juice. "No pancakes?" I asked amused, "I know your tired of eating them, at first I made you and now Avery does." "Yea she's obsessed just like you were" I cleared my throat and took a sip of the juice before deciding to change the subject, "about last night" I started but was cut off by Paul. "Please don't say it was a mistake" I gringed at the familiarity of his words the same ones Brandon used after that night. Only difference is I wasn't going to say that because it wasn't a mistake and I wouldn't take it back. "It was amazing and I cherished every moment of it-" "I wasn't going to say that" I cut him off and he sat back in his chair staring at me and waiting for me to continue, "it wasn't a mistake Paul I wanted it, I wanted to be with you last night." He smiled and reached over the table taking my hand, "I can't give you a lot of expensive things or a big house but I can give you whatever I have and all my heart, love and happiness." I swallowed hard and looked away before meeting his gaze, "you know I don't care about material things" "then why are you with him?" I quickly stood up "I should go" I headed towards the door only for him to stand in front of it and block it. "What if I died tomorrow Brooke? Then you would of never got the chance to be honest with me and you'd have to live with that for the rest of your life." My eyes watered at just the thought of him dying and I looked into his eyes making my heart skip a beat.

"Do you love him?" He asked, "only as a friend" I said not being able to stop the words anymore. "Do you want to marry him?" He took a step closer, "no" I whispered. "Do you want to be with me?" He grabbed ahold of my hands and Jared's words were playing in my head, make a decision based on my feelings. "I do" I said feeling confident, "then say it" he said staring into my eyes. I took a deep breath and almost backed out of everything I was saying but decided against it, "I want to be with you Paul I.. I love you." His lips gently touched mine before he pulled me into hug I felt a few tears drip on my neck and I held him closer. "Will you be with me Brooke? Forever?" I nodded into his chest before pulling away and looking into his eyes maybe even into his soul. This man loved me and I was just as in love with him I can't do this bullshit anymore pretending to want to be with Brandon. I have to end this I don't even care anymore about what he did to me I just know that I want to be with Paul I need to be with him, we belong together. I know Avery will be sad at first but she also loves Paul so eventually she'll be happy, but there was one thing I didn't think about. "Paul?" I asked as I placed my hand on my stomach, he quickly placed his hand there as well and smiled. "I already love Avery like she's mine, this baby'll be no different." I smiled briefly but guilt overfilled me at his words, he loves Avery like she was his but she actually is his. Since we're telling the truth maybe now is the best time to tell him, "Paul-

My phone started ringing and I sighed before picking it up not looking at the caller I.d. "Hello?" "Brooke! Where the hell are you?" I swallowed at his loud voice and Paul glared at my phone. "I stayed at Jared's and went to pick up a few things for him this morning, I'm on my way back now." He was silent for a minute, "good we need to talk" and with that he hung up, "I gotta go now." Paul held onto me again and wouldn't budge "you're my girlfriend now so you have to stay." I smiled at his childish words finally being able to pull away, "I have to talk with him and end things Paul, I'm carrying his child so it won't be easy." He nodded and pecked my lips again "can I ride with you to pick Avery up later?" he asked seriously and I smiled, "absolutely." He followed me outside to the truck and closed my door, "I love you Brooke" he looked into my eyes, "I love you too." With that I drove away and back to Jared's, I went inside and gave him his keys and a summary of what had went down with Paul and I. He was so happy he started jumping around the house singing Paul and Brooke sitting in a tree, I'm sure you know how the test goes. I told him what I was going to talk with Brandon about and he wished me luck but before he let me leave he had to rub my tummy and talk to it. He was excited to be able to be there through this pregnancy because he wasn't able to with Avery's and I loved it.

After that I left heading across the street, once I walked in the door Brandon was sitting on the steps gazing right at me. "Brooke where the hell were you and don't lie to me, Jared's truck has been missing since last night." His voice was low but it held a scary edge to it, "Brandon we need to talk" I said clearly and his eyes wavered. "Brooke I'm sorry for getting so upset I just worry about you and the babies safety" that's not what I want to talk about. He stood up and walked over to me, "then what." I gently slid the ring off of my finger and placed it in his hand which he closed tightly before glaring at me with tears glazing over his eyes. "I been thinking about this since the moment I said yes and I finally come to terms with the fact that I am having your child but I don't love you nor do I want to be with you." He looked down before taking a few steps away and threw the ring across the room before looking at me with lots of anger. "It's Paul isn't it!" I jumped at his voice but stood my ground, "I can't just marry someone because they want me to, especially when my heart belongs to someone else. What kind of example will I be setting for my children?" "That you can grow to love somebody and you should always chose the person that loves you the most and that can take care of you!" "Paul can take care of me just fine!" "Oh like last night!" I looked at him shocked and he just smirked, "what you think I don't know, you walked in here smelling like him with a bite mark on your neck and the gap between your legs when you walk is wider." I swallowed hard mind blown that he could figure it out that easy, I was going to tell him myself but damn he's good. "I cheated on you after making a commitment and I was wrong, and I'm sorry if I hurt you but Brandon I do not love you as more than a friend." He chuckled dryly, "fine I'll sleep on the couch from now on" I cleared my throat, "actually I think it's best if Avery and I leave tonight." "What are you stupid?" He said calmly slightly glaring at me, "she's six and this will be the third time you've moved her in less then a year plus she thinks we're going to be a family, how hurt do you think she'll be if you just yank her out of here?" I thought about his words as he continued, "slowly but surely we'll show her that we won't work together as a couple and once she understands that you are welcome to pack your bags." His words were demeaning and would of hurt more if I actually cared, "fine, but you can have the room and I'll sleep with Avery." I headed upstairs to shower and he stopped me about halfway, "I hope you're ready to go to court after our baby is born" I turned and looked at him worriedly, "what are you talking about?" He smirked, "I hope you don't think Ill allow that oaf to be around my child trying to play daddy, that's my baby and if you don't play by my rules when it comes to it I'll have my way and take full custody." With that he left the house slamming the door behind him and I dropped on the stairs holding my stomach and trying not cry, he couldn't possibly take my baby away from me could he? Is this his way at getting back at me because I won't marry him, I swallowed back my tears not letting him win. I headed upstairs and plugged my phone up before jumping in the shower, I planned to go meet a friend of Emily's later who was going to give me a job. I couldn't get Brandon's previous words out of my head and I started to cry not being able to control it, I love this baby already so much if only I could change its father. I rubbed my stomach and promised the baby I wouldn't let Brandon take it away or hurt it. I quickly finished my shower and got dressed not really knowing what to do yet I decided to pack up all my clothes and belongings and move them into Avery's room. Finally her queen size canopy bed was of use since lately she never wants to stay home. She's bounced back and forth between dads and Jared's but I can't figure out why. Then I remember Sydney saying she was in danger, was she psychic or something? I didn't think to much on it but I would keep watching her closely. I decided to call Carlisle to talk to him about what Brandon had said to me, I know he's a doctor and not a lawyer but he was also so insightful like he'd seen all there was to see and I was hopeful he could at least give me advice.

"You're a great mother to Avery Brooke and there's a lot of people that can attest to that, he could try but there's no way he could ever take full custody of the new baby. He'd have to prove that somehow you are an unfit mother but he can make it so that you can't bring a significant other around the child unless you marry them."

I let out the breath I was holding and thought over everything Carlisle had just said, "also Brooke if this is the way he's going to do things I think it best if you moved out soon." His voice was fatherly and nurturing and I nodded forgetting I was on the phone before replying. "Well I was but he suggested it would hurt Avery if we just suddenly left" he was silent, "I suppose that's true but don't drag it on any longer than you need to, a few weeks and get out of there, ok?" "Yea I will thanks for everything Carlisle" I smiled, "anytime Brooke if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me." I felt relieved to hear him say that and I quickly thanked him before he gave the phone to Rosalie and we chatted about Paul and random things. She said Alice already knew that we were going to be together, I laughed but she said Alice was very insightful to the future sometimes and I just shrugged and accept it. I talked to her for a few more minutes before she gave the phone to Edward and then I talked to him for about an hour. I didn't foresee it but we became really good friends, we actually have a lot in common and it's easy to talk to him. A horn beeped outside and I peeped through the window to see Paul leaning against his truck smirking and waving. I smiled to myself and mentally told myself not to swoon, "hey Ed I have a visitor so I'll call you later" he laughed, "Paul?" I gasped as I attempted to put my coat on and hold the phone with my shoulder. "How'd you know?" "Mind reader remember" I laughed as I zipped up my coat, "how could I forget my little mind reading best friend, talk to you later?" "Of course, mess Avery's hair up for me" I smiled, "you got it." I hit the end button and walked outside locking the door behind me, I turned around to see Paul and Brandon having a stare off and I rolled my eyes hoping this wouldn't end in a fight. Paul smiled as I approached them, he pecked my cheek and side hugged me. "I came to give you a ride to pick Avery up" I smiled, "yea I remember." I then glanced at Brandon who was still glaring at Paul, "um don't wait up we should be back later on tonight." He swallowed hard and then turned his glare towards me, "I will call you later to make sure you and my baby are ok" I grimaced at his tone, "Brandon-" he didn't let me finish as he walked off behind the house and into the woods. I let out a breath and just jumped into the passenger side of the truck not wanting to stress over him, I know he needed time and then we could build back some sort of friendship.

Avery was overjoyed to see Paul and I picking her up, she jumped up and down squealing in excitement. "Mommy, Paul!" She one of each of our legs and held them tight while I messed her hair up for Edwdrd. "It's good to see you too Rue" she looked up at him and glared and I couldn't help but laugh, she absolutely hated that name. "Come on you two we're going to Emily and Sam's" she started cheering, "will Seth be there?" "More then likely" Paul said picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder as we walked back to his truck. He placed her in and I sat beside her as Paul took off, she kept glancing between us and smiling. Every time I caught her she would giggle uncontrollably making me smile. Once we arrived all the guys and Leah were on the side of the house playing football, Avery took off hugging them all and saving Seth for last of course. "Mommy can I play?" She gave me her best puppy dog face and I quickly looked away knowing I would easily give in, "after you've done your homework." She pouted but grabbed her backpack and ran back over to Seth before sitting on the ground and pulling her work out. Paul quickly pulled me into his arms and kissed me, "I'll never get use to that" I smiled before kissing him again, "me either." After a few more kisses we separated and he went to play football while I went in the house and met with Emily and her friend Joyce that was going to give me a job.

"So Brooke when are you available?" Joyce asked, "well I'm usually always free, Avery has school from seven thirty to three thirty" I told her and she smiled. "Will it be a problem if I schedule you around her pick up time? Will her father be able to pick her up?" Her question was innocent but I bit my lip completely speechless, "that won't be a problem Ms. Joyce" came Jared's voice as he grabbed a fresh muffin and kissed my cheek. "Avery has seven dads so it'll be no problem if you need to call her in one of us will always be there to pick her up." I smiled at him and tried my hardest not to cry before looking back at Joyce and nodding that he was right. "This is sweet I love the whole family vibe and that's what I want in my restaurant, it's new and it has a fifties vibe and it's right in the middle of the reservation." She seemed excited which made me excited, "it sounds amazing Ms. Joyce and I'd be honored to to help you out in any way" she beamed at me before handing me a bag, I looked in to see a waitress uniform and I glanced back at her. "I'm glad to hear you say that because you're hired" I squealed a little and gave her a quick before walking her to the door. "I need you bright and early next Monday at eight" "yes mam I'll be there." Once she left I hugged Emily and Jared and jumped up and down giggling, "it's going to feel good to finally do something besides sit at home all day." "I'm happy for you sis" he pressed a kiss to my temple and then we walked outside to watch the football game. I stopped in my tracks immediately at the sight, "oh my god!" Right before me was Brandon screaming in Paul's face while the rest of the pack stood their ground behind him and Avery clung onto Seth's leg hiding her face. I stormed over there and stood in between them pushing Brandon back and glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He finally took his eyes off Paul and looked at me with something in his eye that I just couldn't place. "I called you" I rolled my eyes, "I'm a grown woman and I'm capable of taking care of myself." He ran his hand through his hair and turned away from me before grabbing me by my collar, "that's my baby in there and until it comes out you do what I say!" Jared pulled me away from him and Paul punched him in the face, It seem like it didn't even affect him as he tried to strike him back but was held back by Jake and Embry while Sam held back Paul.

"Leave now Brandon!" He chuckled and continued to fight against Jake and Embry, "I ain't going nowhere without you." "Tuff luck cause I'm not going anywhere with you!" He reached and grabbed my shirt again and I yucked away, "mommy!" Avery was crying and I told Seth to take her in the house but before I could finish Brandon got loose and jumped Paul. I thought for a second I was going to loose my mind listening to the screaming and yelling of the pack, Emily's worrying and Avery's crying. Once Sam finally separated them again Paul began to shake and growl, "Paul?" I stepped towards him but Leah grabbed me and started pulling me away, "what's happening?" I yelled but everybody seemed panicked as they gave him some space and he shook harder breathing loud. All at once Sam hit Brandon on the back of his head and knocked him out, Seth covered Avery's eyes and Emily covered her ears and then right before my eyes Paul transformed into a wolf. I gasped and immediately covered my mouth too shock to say or do anything, I just couldn't believe my eyes and I kept blinking trying to make sure I was seeing a wolf where Paul was previously standing. Seth picked Avery up and told her to keep her eyes closed as he ran her in the house, the wolf stayed in one spot growling at Brandon's unconscious body. I wiggled away from Leah and stepped closer to him, "Paul?" I called to him again and his head turned to look at me, for a minute I saw his brown eyes and I knew it was him he whimpered at me and then took off running into the woods. Sam took off after him and turned into a black wolf as soon as he reached the woods, "Brooke?" Jared's voice called as he placed his hand on my shoulder checking on me. "Jared, did Paul and Sam just turn into a wolf?" He was silent as he watched me, as soon as our eyes met he nodded. "Please don't scream" he said nervously, "oh of course not." I swallowed hard before fainting right then and there.


	13. Chapter 13

I felt something cool on my head and I moaned pushing it away, something caught my hand and smacked them placing the coolness back on my forehead.

"Mommy?"

My my eyes immediately opened and I sat up searching for her, "Avery?" She pushed through the guys and jumped on me hugging me tightly. "I thought you were never going to wake up" I hugged her closely and stroked her hair, "I'll never leave you I promise." She hugged me for a few more minutes before standing up and taking Jared's hand. I rubbed my head and tried to remember what had happened, I remembered Brandon getting hit in the back of the head. "Is Brandon ok?" I asked looking towards Emily and she briefly smiled, "he's fine, Sam took him home." I nodded and rubbed my head again before laughing, "you guys won't believe this but I dreamt that Paul and Sam-" "hey Avery how about helping me bake some cookies?" Emily's voice cut across me, she shook her head excitedly and quickly let go of Jared following Emily to the kitchen. I waited until they were gone and I glanced back at Jared, "I dreamt that Sam and Paul turned into wolves like in the legends." Jared frowned and looked at Sam who looked at Paul who was avoiding all eye contact with me. "Brooke" he started and finally met my eyes, "you didn't dream that it was real we did turn into wolves, we all can." He gestured to everyone in the room and I felt my chest get heavy. "Even Jared?" Jared nodded and took my hand which I snatched away, "wait Leah too?" I asked my voice slightly raising, Jared gestured for Paul to continue and as he got closer I moved away making him look hurt. Not because I was scared I was just confused and needed space so I could process his words. "Brooke you remember the legends right?" I nodded, "I couldn't forget as much as dad drilled it into our heads" Jared nodding in agreement. "Brooke it's all true, we're shapeshifters and the cold ones are vampires that's what we kill" I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it not finding the words. They all watched me and waited for me to speak again I kinda looked at them skeptically, "ok I believe you but vampires? Come on." They looked at each other and then me again and my heat beat quickened, "there are vampires?" Paul nodded, "I don't think we should tell her" Seth piped in and I shook my head wanting to know. "No tell me please I have to obviously keep Avery and myself safe" Quil kind of smirked at me and I rolled my eyes before glancing at Paul awaiting for him to tell me, "it's the Cullens." I would of fell off the couch if it wasn't for Embry who caught me and placed me back on it petting my head like I was a little kid. I smacked his hand away and shook my head no not believing a word of it, "now I don't believe you." I stood up pacing the floor, "they're so nice and always help me and give me advice and they don't have two sharp teeth or red eyes-" "it's because they are vegetarians" Seth stated proudly and with a smile. I looked at him confused, "so they don't eat meat?"'everyone laughed and Seth gently shook his head, "vampires drink human blood but the Cullen's only drink animal blood." I held my head again trying to process everything, "so they won't drink my blood?" "I wouldn't rule it out" Paul mumbled and Sam smacked his arm. "I don't believe so but honestly Brooke we can't easily say they won't because we're enemies." Sam stated, "well they haven't sucked Bella dry yet so let's give them a pat on the back for that" Jared said with a smile that made everyone else smile except Jake. "Oh yea that's right Bella's dating Edward, she's fucking a vampire!" Jared covered my mouth while everyone laughed except again, Jake. He glared at me before stating "they are not fucking" I rolled my eyes and removed Jared's hand, I wonder if it's good since they're supposed to be super fast and all that, hmm. "Somebody remind me to call Bella later" Paul growled at me as though he could read my mind and I blushed slightly before turning back to Sam. "Is there anything else I need to know?" "Well there's imprinting" Paul stated and I racked my brain trying to recall what imprinting was and then it hit me like a sack of well um, potatoes? Yea that's a saying, it hit me like a sack of potatoes and I sat back down again shyly glancing at Paul wanting to ask him if he imprinted on me but to afraid to ask him.

"Yes, I did" he said looking just as shy as me, "you did what?" I asked wanting to hear him say it, "oh my god!" Jared yelled annoyed as he took a seat next to me. "He imprinted on you you're soul mates blah blah blah go fuck somewhere" he said loudly making the pack laugh and me slap him across his face. "What the fuck Brooke?!" He rubbed the side of his face and I smacked him again, "if my daughter starts saying fuck because she heard her uncle say it, I'm going to fuck you up!" Embry covered my mouth, "maybe both of you just keep your voices down" I nodded in agreement and he removed his hand. I immediately hugged Paul and then kissed him, I was already in love with him hell I have been for the pass seven years but now that I know he's imprinted on me it kind of reassures me. Everyone started clapping and I hid my face in his chest feeling embarrassed, "finally" Leah muttered as she took a seat. "Wait have all of you imprinted?" I glanced at them excitedly but took notice at how Sam's eyes immediately lit up, "I imprinted on Emily and Jared imprinted on Kim" he started but was cut off by me hugging Jared. "Yay I really like her" he just cheesed as I turned my attention back to Sam. "Quil imprinted on Claire" "wait who's Claire" I tried to think if I knew one but I didn't except Emily's niece and there was no way it was her. I waited for a response and they all looked timid, "you know Em's niece" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion but nodded anyway before I realized what he was saying. "No way!" I said completely surprised, "It's not what you think" Quil said his voice angered and annoyed. "I love her as a little sister and as a best friend" he started, "I would never do anything to hurt her or think perverted things about her, she means everything to me." That was honestly so freaking adorable that I couldn't help but smile, "I understand, that's sweet Quil," he blushed and looked away and I glanced at Seth to see him looking sick almost like he was going to pass out. "Seth you ok?" He looked at me frightened and I saw Jared and Paul smirk out of the corner of my eye, "I'm fine" he squeaked. "We'll have you imprinted?" I asked and he tensed up "well yes" I got excited as I scooter closer to him, "who is it?"

* * *

~**Jared**

"Who is it?" She asked as I mentally slapped myself, this was absolutely not going to be good Brooke was about to flip her shit.

"I uh well" he stuttered before taking a deep breath, "Brooke I have to tell you something but please don't be mad." "Why would I be mad?" She looked confused before her eyes glossed over with something I couldn't really recognize, I gave Paul the you better watch her look and he nodded. "Seth" she whispered and he looked truly terrified, "you didn't did you?" She asked skeptically and he shook his head yes, "I imprinted on Avery but I swear it's not what you think it's just like everything Quil said! I just want to protect her and do anything she wants to do like play dolls and stuff like that Brooke I swear, please don't kill me!" He slightly coward and I rolled my eyes, if anything she should be scared of Seth he must of forgotten he can turn into a big ass wolf. Everyone was watching her silently waiting for her reaction, she took a deep breath and smiled, I looked at her in complete shock as did everyone else. "So it's just like Quil said?" He nodded quickly and she started laughing. "Oh well then I understand" she continued to laugh and everyone joined in feeling stupid because we all obviously thought she was going to try and kill Seth. Just as that thought crossed my mind she leaped across Paul and tackled Seth to the ground, we all watched on in shocked as Paul and Sam pulled her off of him. "I don't know Brooke but it doesn't look like you really understand" I stated pointing out the obvious and trying to lighten the mood. Paul placed her on the other side of the room where she began pacing with anger written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Seth" she started as she gave him a look if regret, "I know you're the sweetest guy ever and that you'd never hurt a fly and I trust you a thousand percent around Avery but-" she wiped her eyes and stepped closer but Paul stood in her way, she sighed and looked around him catching Seth's eye again. "I'm glad that she has someone like you but I just can't get over the fact that one day you'll-" she trailed off but I knew what she meant and now that I think about it I was feeling kinda pissed off too but then reminded myself he didn't think about Avery in that kind of light. "She's.. She's, she's still my baby Seth and I can't deal with the thought of you and her." Seth came closer and hugged her which didn't surprise me but the fact that Brooke didn't take that opportunity to punch him in the face did. My sister isn't as sweet and innocent as she appears and I'd like to take the credit for that, I made sure she knew how to fight when we were younger although back then she never used it.

"Brooke I swear Avery's like my best friend and nothing more, I need protect her I need to make sure she's always smiling" I thought that would win her over but she just cried. "That's my job" she whispered and Seth looked completely at a lost for words. "You're right" he started, "I'm just like your assistant you know?" She shrugged and finally pulled away from him, "I need some time to think things through." He nodded but I saw the sadness in his eyes and I immediately felt bad, but I knew eventually she'd come around.

* * *

~**Normal**

"Ok Ms. Joyce my rides here I'll see you bright and early tomorrow" I waved goodbye to her and she waved back before heading off towards customers. I quickly made my way outside and got into Paul's truck, kissing him before he pulled off. The whole ride he kept glancing at me and smirking, finally having enough I asked "you like what you see?" He smirked again before replying "honestly yes that uniform makes me want to park this truck and take you right now" I blushed but turned to look out the window and rolled my eyes, "very romantic babe." "You know me" was all he said as he continued to drive in silence still taking perverted glances at me. "Quit it Lahote! This is not a role play uniform it's my work uniform" he snickered, "yea and I liked to "work" you out of it." I blushed again and smacked his arm, "I'm sorry babe I can't help it you're so beautiful plus you have that pregnancy glow to you, It makes me want you all the time." I smiled at him not wanting to admit just how much my hormones being out of whack made me want him to. "Oh yea that reminds me I have an ultrasound today" he smiled and rubbed my belly, "three months right?" I nodded, "three and a half, I had to skip my original appointment so I'm a little late going." "Ok what time is it I'll take you" I held the hand he had on my stomach in place enjoying the warmth, "um it's a three, oh shit that reminds me I need to call someone to get Avery." I picked up my phone and dialed Jared's number but then quickly erased it and dialed another, it rung four times before he picked up. "Brooke?" "Hey Seth" I said friendly and he cleared his throat before saying hey back. "I was wondering if you were free?" He was silent for a few seconds before replying yes, "good would you mind picking Avery up from school today and watching her until I get back from the doctors?" Paul raised a surprised eye brow at me while I just smiled at him and waited for Seth's answer. "You're letting me be around her?" I sighed, "it was never my intention to keep you away I just needing time to really understand and accept everything, like I said before I trust you a hundred percent." "Absolutely I'd be honored!" He was excited and I heard the smile in his voice which made me smile, "ok Seth I appreciate it and I'll text you when I'm on my way back." After I hung up Paul scooted me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist, "I'm so proud of you" he gushed and I leaned into him gently, "Seth's a good kid." He nodded in agreement as we pulled up to his house, I got out and followed him in immediately going into his room and searching his drawers for something to wear. I practically moved in really, I stayed here when Avery stayed with dad or Jared but when she was home I stayed with her. I haven't told her about Paul and I yet but I think she suspects it and I've decided that I'm going to tell her either today or tomorrow. I was tired of having to go back and forth between houses me, Avery and the baby need stability in our lives. I finally grabbed an outfit and laid it out on the bed, before I could head to the shower warm arms wrapped themselves around me making me smile uncontrollably. He rubbed my belly and placed small hot kisses on my ear, neck and shoulder making me shiver at each touch. "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" I whispered and he bit my ear before replying huskily, "I'd like a taste of your lips with a plate of your body and a side of your walls clenching around me." I bit my lip turned on at his raunchy words but before I thought on it too much I turned in his arms and placed my lips on his. It was rough and hot but the passion was still there, after a few more kisses I allowed him to pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me with one hand and with his free one he knocked everything off the dresser and as gently as he could muster sat me on top of it.

_His hands began to caress every inch of my body as though they were in a race and I gladly leaned into his touch needing more. He placed warm kisses all over my neck and chest before growling in my ear and reaching under my skirt ripping my panties off in one fluid motion. _

_They were my least favorite pair anyway. _

_I grabbed the sides of his face pulling him so he could meet my lips which collided so hard I thought my lips had busted. He quickly got rid of his shorts and boxers and his only warning for me was a quick use of his finger to make sure I was wet and without a second thought he slammed into me. I screamed out in pure pleasure, hell yea I was into rough sex and Paul Lahote was the exact definition of rough sex. His picture is right next to the word in the dictionary, go look I'll wait.. No, no I won't I'm actually in the middle of something right now. _

_I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and squeezed my thighs as hard as I could which made him growl again and shake almost losing his composure. I held on as tight as I could as he roughly banged in and out of me my back hitting the wall each time and my ass rubbing along the dresser. As I was almost meeting my end I dug my nails into his back until finally he hit my spot and I was screaming his name loud enough for everyone in Australia to hear. I clenched tightly around his member allowing him to last only seconds, strokes longer and he came just as hard as he fucked me. _

Satisfied I hugged him tightly and rested my head on his shoulder placing soft kisses there while we both tried to catch our breath. "I need to shower now and get ready" I said still breathless, "we still have three hours" he whined. "If we don't separate now I'll never make it to my appointment" I said with a smile and he chuckled before pecking my lips and helping me off the dresser. "You can take my shower I'll use the other one" I nodded and grabbed my towel heading into the bathroom and taking a hot shower. I couldn't help but replay Paul and I's previous actions, I want to blame it on my hormones but the truth was just that Paul was so fucking irresistible I wanted him every time he was around. I smacked myself trying to get the thoughts out of my head, I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower trying to distract myself from letting my imagination run wild with sexual thoughts. I dried myself off and wrapped my towel around me securing it before towel drying my hair and wrapping it around it. I exited the bathroom to see Paul stark naked searching through his closet as a few drops of water dripped from his hair and ran down his muscular back. No Brooke I told myself, get dressed and leave this room now. I heard myself but I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight of him. I mentally traced every muscle in his back and before I knew it I found myself standing behind him and before I could stop myself I ran my fingers over his back. He relax against my touch and I gently rubbed his back before cupping his shoulders and massaging them. I placed kisses every where I could reach, I ran my hands from his shoulders to down his arms before taking his hand into mine. I turned him around and he slowly faced me, I let him go and ran my fingers across his chest gently and I watched as his breath hitched and he bit his lip. I gripped his shoulders and stood on my tip toes as I leaned in slowly to kiss him. This time was different from earlier, our lips touched so gently I thought I was dreaming it. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer as he continued to adorn me with his sweet and loving kisses. I pulled away and took his hand again pulling him towards the bed where I softly pushed him back and he obliged by sitting on the bed and then laying back. I straddled him still in my towel and began to place light kisses on his ears and neck before moving to his chest.

_He grabbed the towel wrapped around my hair and tossed it to the floor before gently stroking my hair as I continued to kiss and rub his body, finally I made my way to his member. I paused and I felt him hold his breath, I met his eyes and smiled at him before taking him into my hands and stroking him slowly making him twitch. He let go of my hair and grabbed the sheets almost ripping them, once I felt he was hard enough I took him into my mouth and he groaned aloud and bucked. I could tell he was trying not to grab my head so I took that as my cue to speed up. I stroked his lower half as I fondled the tip with my tongue occasionally taking him hold, gradually I went faster and faster and he no longer having controlled grabbed my hair. Instead of being rough he just gently guided my head up and down and seconds later I took him all the way in the back of my throat and gently squeezed his balls making him cum immediately. He gasped and held on to my head tightly holding me in place until his orgasim subsided. I licked him clean and then I climbed back up to meet his warm brown eyes before placing my lips on his again, it was hotter then before but still every bit of romantic. _

_Without breaking the kiss he turned us over leaving him on top, he licked my lips for entrance and I quickly let him in. Our tongues clashed for a few seconds before he searched every inch of my mouth. He pulled away and stared into my eyes briefly before undoing my towel and pulling it from beneath me also throwing it to the floor before kissing my neck and chest, he grabbed one of my breast and slowly and gently kneaded it making me moan. He quickly took the other in his mouth and I ran my fingers through his wet hair trying to concentrate on anything but his lips not wanting to cum so fast. He moved his mouth to my stomach gently rubbing it and placing sweet kisses there, the act just reminded me how sweet he was and I almost cried. He gave my stomach one last kiss before moving to my thighs, he kissed each one and slowly stroked his thumb across them as he placed a gentle kiss upon my most intimate part. I gasped at the sudden warmth and then the coldness that replaced his lips. He again pressed his lips there again and then snuck his tongue in making me moan, I gripped the sheets as he expertly worked me in a way that I've never been touched. He placed his thumb on my clit and stroked it as he flicked his tongue in and out pushing me closer to my end. _

_"Paul" I moaned as I arched my back not being able to hold on anymore, I felt my walls clench and soon after I released. Once I managed to stop shaking he gently licked me clean before crawling back up towards me. He hovered over me and positioned himself between my legs, he stared into my eyes and pecked my lips. _

_"I love you so much Brooke" he whispered. _

_"I love you too Paul" I whispered back as I stroked his cheek. _

_He gently entered me and pressed a hard kiss to my lips quieting my moan. He intertwined both of our hands and he placed them against the bed, he stroked in and out of me slowly, never taking his eyes off mine and all I could think about was how much I loved him and for the first time since we got back together he was making love to me. All those other times were of course amazing and satisfying but they were quickies and in all bluntness he was just fucking me, something he could do to any girl but making love was something that he could give only me and I knew no other girl could have that. _

_Bringing my thoughts back to reality I started to cry tears of happiness of course, he gently wiped them away and held me close as he rhythmically stroked in and out of me filling me up. He sped up and held me closer and tighter as we both were getting close, I embraced him back and gripped his strong shoulders as we moaned each other's name and then finally at the same time we both reached our end and held each other tightly cherishing the feeling of our bodies together as one._

"Promise you won't ever leave me because I don't know what I'd do without you, I wouldn't know how to live." I smiled at him and kissed his lips, "I promise" I whispered and he smiled back. Now I thought would be the best time to tell him about Avery being his. "Paul-" "oh shit babe" he rolled of of me and quickly went into the bathroom, "we're going to be late for your appointment." I gasped at forgetting all about it and quickly for up and washed up again before putting my clothes on. I ran and grabbed a jacket but stopped Paul as we got to the door, "maybe you should stay here or go hang with the guys." He looked at me like I was crazy before putting his own coat on even though he didn't need it, "of course I'm going to take you." "You know you can't actually go in right because Brandon's going to be there too" he froze in place and glared at nothing in particular before meeting my gaze, "I'll wait in the truck." I bit my lip and stared at him waiting for a backlash but he simply said nothing else which confused the hell out of me. "Fine" I said before leaving the house and getting into the truck. We went to a clinic within La Push that only took members of the res, at first they didn't believe that I was Quilete because of my Australian accent but I told them who my daddy was and was questioned no further. Once we got there I gave Paul a quick kiss and then went inside signing myself in. I sat there for about ten minutes when Brandon walked in looking like hell, I stiffened and tried my best to be friendly with him so I offered him a small smile which he returned. He pecked my cheek and took a seat beside me, "you look great" he whispered. "Thanks" I replied, "your hair get longer?" I nodded, "it's the pregnancy vitamins." He nodded just as my name was called, we both walked back to meet Doctor Myra Adkins, she was the doctor that helped my mother through her pregnancies.

"Brooke it's good to see you again, I see you've put on some weight" I looked at her horrified and she just laughed and patted the bed for me to lay on, "baby weight I meant, you stomach is bigger then last time no?" I nodded as I laid comfortably on the table. "Mr. Johnson it's good to see you again as well" he briefly smiled, "you too." She lifted my shirt up and tucked it under my bra then she took a blue sheet and tucked it in my pants. Next she placed a cold jell on my stomach and then began to move her little mouse thing over my belly. I shivered at the coldness but my eyes stayed glued to the screen, I could see my baby and a smiled overtook my face as she showed me what was what. It was still so small but I was already so connected with it that I couldn't help but feel like we've been together for years. "Everything looks good here" Dr. Adkins said as she placed a band around my stomach and almost instantly I could hear the baby's heart beat. I couldn't help it I started crying, "it's so beautiful" I stated and Brandon nodded in agreement, "I can't wait to find out what it is" he said eagerly. "We'll have to wait a little bit longer because this little baby isn't quite ready to tell us" I smiled at her as she printed off two sets of four pictures and handed one to me and one to Brandon. "Everything looks good Brooke but I would like you to gain a little more weight, your still in your early months but the seemingly size of your baby and your body weight aren't matching up." I nodded in understanding I actually had the same problem with Avery so I wasn't worried, "see you back in two weeks sweetie." I shook her hand and thanked her before leaving the room with Brandon, "maybe you should come home so I can watch over you and make sure you're eating enough." "I'm eating just fine Brandon I had the same problem with Avery remember it's not a big deal I know how to handle it" I walked away from him and quickly scheduled my next appointment and walked out of the office. He grabbed my elbow and turned me around, "it's my baby too" he growled. I snatched away from him and glared, "I know you never let me forget" "what's that supposed to mean?" "Look I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself and my baby if you didn't forget I have a six year old." He bit his lip and I took that as my opportunity to leave but he only followed me, I ignored him and finally found Paul's truck which I quickly climbed into only for Brandon to stand in the way of me closing the door.

"Lahote" he stated.

"Kangaroo" Paul replied.

"If you'll excuse us we've got somewhere to be" Paul said annoyed, "I don't trust you to be around Brooke." "I really don't care what you think because as long as she wants me around I'm kit going anywhere" I tried to close the door but he held onto tighter. "I want you home tonight you remember what I said awhile back don't you? I meant every word of it." With that said he slammed the door making me flinch, "what the hell was that?" I gave him a summary of what the doctor said and the threat Brandon gave me weeks ago about taking the baby. "You're not going back there" I shrugged, "I am but only to pack mine and Avery's things and get the hell out of there for good." "I'm coming with you" I shook my head, "no Paul all you're going to do is get into a fight." I quickly texted Seth and told him to meet at the house, "you may drop me off and then leave" he mumbled under his breath, "I mean it Paul." He nodded and we drove in silence until we reached the house, "wait before you go" he reached into a bag beside his seat and handed me white infant shoes. I held them and nearly cried, "Paul there are so cute, I love them thank you" I wrapped my arms around his neck and then kissed him. I really am the luckiest girl in the world. My boyfriend was as sweet as they came, "see you later?" "Definitely" he kissed me again and I exited the truck hurrying into the house to get out of the cold.

"You arrived sooner than expected" came Brandon's voice, "I'm not staying I came here to pack our things, we'll be gone after that." "I thought we were waiting to tell her?" "She basically figured it out on her own anyways no need to keep playing house." I went upstairs and grabbed my bags that I hadn't unpacked since I moved into Avery's room and then I grabbed her suitcases and quickly packed her things. I took a few of the bags downstairs and then quickly went back up to pack what was left, "so you're really going to leave?" I nodded and tossed the last of her clothes into a suitcase before bringing them downstairs and heading back up for two more. The door opened downstairs and I heard Seth call to me, "be down in a minute wait there." I tried to walk out the room but he blocked my way, "Brandon move" he shook his head, "I loved you, I loved Avery, I moved all the fucking way from Australia and I brought you a house filled with expensive things and this is how you treat me?" I couldn't believe how selfish he was being, "materials mean nothing to me if anything I thought I had friendship with you, I thought you'd be my friend through it all but you are the one who keeps pushing this relationship on me and your feelings. For once Brandon ask what my feelings are!" I pushed past him but he grabbed my arm, "you're an ungrateful bitch!" I smacked him with one of my suitcases and he fell against the wall and I stormed towards the stairs, "Brooke!" I turned to face him.

* * *

~**Seth **

"You're an ungrateful bitch!" I heard Brandon yell and I turned Avery away covering her ears and holding her against me. I watched as she hit him with her suitcase and then stormed towards the steps, her foot reached out for the first step when "Brooke!" He looked angry and for a moment she turned her head and her foot missed the step causing her to come tumbling down, I let Avery go and ran towards Brooke catching her as she hit the last few stairs and one of the suitcases landed on her. Avery started screaming and crying as I pushed the suitcase off of her and cradled her in my arms, she was unconscious, her lip was busted and the side of her head was bleeding. "Brooke?" I gently called.

* * *

~**Jared **

I was goofing around with the guys at Sam's when Paul finally came in, "where the hell have you been?" I asked and he smirked before sitting on the couch, "I took Brooke to her appointment, dropped her off at home so she could pack her and Avery's things and then I went to get something to eat. "How's the baby?" I asked and he smiled, "it's great" I smiled before asking, she's moving out?" "Yea finally right" I nodded, "is she coming to my house?" "More than likely, she said she'd call me when she was all packed but I haven't heard from her, I thought she'd be done by now. "Maybe I should call her" I took out my phone but was stopped by Leah, "Seth and Avery are with her so I'm sure she's fine" I nodded and agreement but my phone went off as I was about to put it away. "It's Seth" I stated before picking it up.

"Yo Seth you guys done?" It was quiet, "Jared there's been an accident I need you to come to Forks hospital." My heart started racing as I stood up and the packs eyes were on me, "what kind of accident?" I heard crying on the other me that sounded like Avery, she was screaming for her mom. "Seth did something happen to Brooke?" Paul was standing closer to me now and everyone was on their feet. "Yea Jared she fell down some stairs and I tired to catch her, she was unconscious and we rushed her to the hospital. I'm trying to control Avery but she really wants you Jared." I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to hold back tears, "we're on our way" "ok" he replied. "Seth?" I quickly called, "yea?" "Did Brandon have something to do with this?" The phone was silent and then the other line hung up. I squeezed the phone and started pacing before I took off out of the door with everybody else following in tow, so help me god if Brandon did anything to Brooke his life would end tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Holidays! I hope your Christmas was great and I hope your New Years' better! :)**

~**Jared**

I rushed into the hospital Paul by my side and the rest of the pack following closely behind, Emily went to pick my dad up and they'd be here soon. I spotted Seth holding Avery in the empty waiting room and I rushed over, as soon as Avery saw me she jumped out of Seth's arms and ran towards me crying. "Uncle Jared!" She cried and I picked her up and held her close, "everything's going to be alright." "But mommy, she fell and hurt herself there was a lot of blood" I started to shake trying to hold back my tears but I couldn't, all I could think about was my little sister being harmed. I silently let the tears fall as I took a seat and held a crying Avery trying to comfort her. "How is she Seth? I want to see her" Paul spoke up but Seth frowned, "they're still examining her." Paul frowned at this and started pacing the floor, in that moment he looked like he could break into a thousand pieces. Minutes later my dad came in and threw a fit about seeing Brooke and wanting to know what was going on. After fifteen minutes Dr. Cullen came out much to some of our dismay, I'll be honest I completely trusted him with my sister. We were instantly all ears waiting for him to talk, it was so silent you could hear a pen could drop. It felt like eternity until he finally started talking, "Brooke took a hard fall tonight, she has a concussion and is still unconscious." "What about the baby?" We all turned to see Brandon and it took everything in me not to bite his head off right then and there. "Well she's only fourteen weeks which put the baby at a higher risk and the intensity of the fall made her body think she's in labor." We all looked confused waiting for him to continue, "her body thinks she's in labor so it's trying to eject the baby." "But she's not far enough!" He shouted making Avery flinch, I held onto her tighter as we waited for Carlisle to finish. "Exactly, we're going to keep in the hospital for however long it takes even months, but eventually she will give premature birth and we'll do whatever it takes to keep the baby alive." My heart dropped hearing that and I cried again, just when things seem to have turned around they get worse. Brandon started to cry as Dr. Carlisle went to the receptionist, I gave Avery to pops and jammed him into the wall. "What did you do to her?!" He just stared at me and I slammed him again? "What do you do to her and my niece or nephew?!" Sam pulled me away and glared at Brandon as well, "I didn't do anything she fell on her on." "You yelled her name while she was walking away!" Seth yelled, "if we get a chance to talk to her and she tells us it's your fault I swear on everything you ain't walking out of here." Paul said in a deadly tone that made even me scared, "hey guys" Carlisle started, "you can go see her now. I took Avery from dad and we all walked down the hall until we found her room, she was still out cold and had a white bandage on the side of her head, a busted lip and a small bruise under her eye. Avery started crying again and I soothed her telling her Brooke and her sister or brother would be just fine. Paul went to the side of Brooke's bed and dropped to his knees taking her hand into his and crying. No one said anything we all just waited for her to open her brown eyes, Brandon stood near the door and also watched her awaiting her to wake up.

* * *

~**Brooke**

I woke up sore as hell, and immediately remembered falling down the stairs. I jumped and grabbed my stomach praying that my baby was ok, "you're awake" Dr. Cullen's voiced filled my ears. I looked at him and then around the room to see the pack, dad, Avery, Emily and Brandon sleeping in uncomfortable positions, I briefly smiled before looking back a Carlisle. "Is my baby ok?" He weakly smiled before explaining to me how my body thought it was in labor and that I would have my baby premature but they were trying to keep the baby in as long as possible. I cried a little but for the most part I was just happy that I hadn't lost it, it would be here sooner then I'd like but I knew Carlisle would do anything he could to save it and I would fight my body as long as I could to keep this baby baking. After awhile everyone had woken up and Avery laid beside me in the bed as Jared and Paul interrogated me. "Tell me the truth Brooke what happened?" Jared said eyeing Brandon before turning back to face me. "I was getting ready to walk down the stairs but I missed the first step" they eyed me but I remained neutral I didn't blame Brandon for me falling because I knew he wanted this baby more then anything so he wouldn't purposely try to hurt us. I looked up at him and I could tell he had been crying I reached my hand out to him and he hesitantly took it. I squeezed his hand to reassure him about the baby cause I knew he was worried and he briefly smiled before going back and sitting in the corner. Paul immediately blocked my view of him and held my hand smiling at me, "how are you feeling?" I smiled back, "I feel fine I'm just a little anxious about the baby." "Are you excited about knowing what it is?" Emily asked and I nodded yea, "I had a dream it was a girl" I said but Avery shook her head no. "Mommy it's a boy in there" she stated as she touched my tummy, "I don't know Av they say when you dream it's a certain sex it's most likely that." I patted her hair and she leaned against me, "I dreamt you were a girl and then tada here you are." She smiled and hugged me tighter, "can I pick the name?" She suddenly asked and I smiled "how about everybody suggests names and then once the baby is born I'll pick one of them." She nodded excitedly and sat up, "for a brother I think Austin and for a sister I think Ashley!" She said excitedly and everyone laughed and started throwing out names which made me laugh. Jared of course provided Jared Jr. and Jade, Sam offered Christian and Mariah. Brandon not surprisingly added Brandon Jr. and Brandy which made me roll my eyes they were so typical. "I'm definitely going to pick a unisex name if its a girl" I stated making Emily smile. "I knew it, how about Jordan or Payton?" She offered, "I really like Payton" I mused, "and let me guess" Jared started. "After you pick the unisex first name you're going to pick a really feminine middle name?" I smiled and laid back in bed stretching, "oh brother you know me so well" Avery laid beside me mimicking my moves, is that how you chose my name?" I held her and played with her curls, "exactly, I wanted you to have a strong first name so I picked Avery and then I still wanted people to know you were a beautiful little girl so I picked Victoria." She yawned as she snuggled closer, "I love my name mommy" seconds later she was sleep and I followed behind her.

As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, my body was fighting so hard against the medicine and Carlisle said it wouldn't be much longer until I gave birth. Everyone visited everyday at different times even the Cullen's, they knew I found out about them because weird enough Edwards gift was being able to read minds. When he told me that awhile ago I seriously thought he was just good at reading people but well things are definitely what they seem around here.

There was a knock on my door and I told them to come in, it was Brandon. He offered a small smile and I returned it as he closed the door behind him. "I brought you some food, figured you were tired of the hospitals" my eyes went wide as I reached for the bag, "gosh you read my mind." He watched silently as I ate and once I was done we finally talked, "I just want to say I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting lately" I frowned not wanting to talk about it but I didn't interrupt, "I honestly was in love with you and wanted to be with you but I guess you really do belong with Paul." I smiled at him and nodded, "you have no idea" he nodded, "I didn't mean what I said either about taking the baby from you, you're a great mother Brooke and I couldn't ask for a better mother to my child." I smiled and hugged him feeling like over the last few weeks we've finally started getting our friendship back to where it was in Australia. "Thanks for that Brandon I'm sure you're going to be a great dad" he smiled and looked off in the distance with something in his eyes, "I hope so, I promise I'll always be here for the baby no matter what." He whispered it more to himself then me and I just let him go off into his own world.

Two and half months later I was six months pregnant and was about seven centimeters dilated, my baby was coming and nothing the doctors did could prolong it any further. I was in extreme pain and the only people allowed in the room was Jared, Brandon, Paul and my dad. Paul was frantically running back and forth holding my hand and wiping the sweat off my face. Brandon kept pacing and asking if I was ok before leaving and bringinge back a cup of water, I has at least five cups of water that I hadn't drink. Everyone else was excited but stayed in one place trying not to tick me, let's just say I went of on Jared earlier and no one wanted to see that again. I was honestly scared to death about giving birth at only six months I was just praying that my baby was going to be strong enough to make it. I wonder what the baby will look like, I had plain brown eyes and curly hair and Avery took those traits from me, but Paul also has brown eyes and darker brown hair. Brandon on the other hand had cloudy grey eyes and black curly hair. I wondered if the baby would look like him, me or a combination of both. I grabbed my stomach feeling a little pain but not much since I had an epidural, they wanted me to have a caesarean section but my baby had already dropped and was ready to be pushed out.

Dr. Cullen and Dr. Adkins came in to check on me, "how you feeling Brooke?" Dr. Adkins asked with a smile. "Uh like I'm about to give birth" they laughed before I added, "it's been six years since my first and I honestly don't remember it being this painful." "Well each birth is different" Carlisle added and I just nodded staying still while they checked to see how dialted I was, "wow ten centimeters Brooke you're ready." I took a deep breath as Paul and Jared took my hands, I can do this I told myself my baby was going to be just fine.

* * *

~**Avery** (yay a new pov)

"Seth so you think it's over yet?" He pulled my curls which made me giggle, "I don't know Rue you were born before you tell me how long it takes." I frowned because he called me Rue but then laughed and jumped on him, "how am I supposed to know I don't remember being born." "Well I'm sure it'll be all over soon and then you'll get to meet the baby and be a big sister" I smiled and hugged Seth feeling excited. "You don't have to worry about a thing Av just sit back and relax your moms going to do just fine" he handed me a lollipop and squealed before taking it and leaning against his shoulders. "You're my best friend ever Seth, I love you too" he ruffled my hair with a huge smile, "I love you too Rue."

After what seemed like a really long and boring time Uncle Jared came out and I ran over to him, "can I see the baby now?" He smiled and picked me up. "Yes but we have to be quick because the doctors need to make sure it's healthy" I nodded and he carried me down the hall with the others following behind us, I was so exited to hug my mum and see the baby and play with it and teach it how to fish. "Here we are" Uncle Jared said with a smile as he opened the door and walked in, he brought me over to the bed where mum was holding a really tiny baby wrapped in a blanket with a yellow hat. Mom looked really sick and sweaty but she was smiling and crying as she looked up at me. "Hey princess you want to me your baby brother?" I smiled excitedly and Uncle Jared placed me down so I could walk over to the bed, she leaned the baby closer to me and I kissed his head and touched his finger. He really was small, I think my doll at home was bigger then him but he was so cute and he was all ours.

"Ok Brooke we need to take him" Carlisle said as he walked over with some nurses and a funny looking crib with glass all around it. She nodded and then she and Brandon kissed the baby before handing him over. As soon as they left my mum started crying, I climbed in bed with her and hugged her tight. "Everything's going to be ok mum, he'll be right back" she hugged me and then Paul, Uncle Jared and poppa joined. "Yes princess everything will be fine" I looked at her but she was still crying, "well then please don't be sad." She smiled and pushed back my hair, "hey Av?" "Yes?" She cleared thet throat, "tell me a story?" I nodded excitedly happy to hear and tell my favorite story especially with everyone around.

"There once was a Queen named B. Elizabeth...

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of rushed, it's kind of a filler because I know where I need and want the story to go but I have to include certain details like the birth and such so that you'll understand everything in the end. :) thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

HAPPPY NEW YEARS!

* * *

I wiped away my never ending tears as I looked through the glass in the nursery to see my baby boy laying still in an incubator. He had tubes sticking everywhere which hurt me to my heart, he was on a ventilator because he needed a little help breathing and he of course had a feeding tube. He also had a small infection in his lungs but Carlisle promised me it was common in premature babies and that he knew all the right steps to nurse him back to health. They had been running test on him since three days ago after I gave birth and hopefully today I'd get some answers. I just wished I could take his place and take all the pain away from him, he's only a baby.

A hand gently touched my shoulder and I slightly jumped before meeting Brandon's red eyes, I immediately pulled him into a hug. Of course everyone else was sad and hurting but no one could really understand the feeling of being helpless in a situation that could kill your baby. I knew Brandon was feeling every emotion I was feeling and only we could truly comfort each other the way we needed. "How is he?" He asked as he pulled away and looked through the glass, "I don't know yet their still doing test but soon Carlisle should come out with some answers." He nodded and placed his hand on the glass tears falling down his eyes, I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed under my touch. "He's so strong Brandon, he's our big strong boy and he's going to make it out of this I just know it." He smiled and pulled me into a hug again which lasted for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat. Brandon immediately rolled his eyes and looked back at the glass, it was the pack, Emily, Pops and Avery and even the Cullen's and Bella. I weakly smiled as I hugged each of them and picked Avery up which Jared immediately intercepted by taking her from me. "You're not allowed to lift anything heavy" he said with authority in his voice, "I know you're right" I whispered. I stroked Avery's hair and asked her about school, she said she told all her friends and teachers that she was now a big sister and that she had a brother. I was really proud of how Avery was handling having a new baby around, I almost felt selfish for having another baby that would of course now get a lot of attention. But she was so strong and determined to teach him everything, she was selfless and I was so proud of the person she was becoming.

"Excuse me Ms. Cameron I was just looking for you" my nurse approached us with a smile and a clipboard, "I just came to confirm some information." I nodded and she flipped through a few pages. "You're name is Brooke Elizabeth Cameron, you were born February 4 and your are twenty three years of age?" "That is correct" I responded and she nodded flipping to the front page, "your son was born June 16 at 5:25 pm?" I nodded, "yes mam." "Good, now all I need is his name" I smiled to myself and saw everyone was anxiously awaiting to hear it, "Brayden Victor Cameron." I picked Brayden because it felt strong to say and it was slightly similar to Brandon, I picked Victor because I wanted him and Avery's middle name to kinda match in a sibling way. "I smiled at the thought of getting to hold him and call out to him by his name.

"Mum I think it's awesome!" Avery cheered as she hugged my legs, "thank you love" I gently patted her hair and held her hand. "So he's not going to have my last name?" Brandon spoke up and almost everyone in the room gave him a dirty look, "no sorry it just didn't feel right you know." I glanced at Avery and then back at him and he nodded understanding what I meant. The nurse then asked him questions and then finally we both signed the birth certificate and lastly I was sent to my room to rest since I'd be going home tomorrow. I really just laid in bed though with Avery listening to everyone chat and laugh joining in occasionally until finally Carlisle entered the room with a stern look. He asked if I wanted everyone in the room and I said yes except for Avery in cause it was bad news so Sam, Emily and Seth took her to their house to help her with homework and everything. Once they were gone everyone else silently waited for Carlisle to speak, "there's good news and bad news." I swallowed hard already about to cry but I nodded vigorously wanting him to continue. "The good news is Brayden's infection in his lungs has healed a great deal" I released a breath feeling relieved but quickly held another one remembering there was also bad news. "Ok continue" I whispered but he hesitated looking at his charts, then the floor and finally back at me. "We of course ran the normal spectrum of test for a newly born baby and everything came back excellent except for one thing." My heartbeat had sped up and I was clutching my sheets for strength, "what is it Carlisle?" He took a deep breath before looking me in the eye, "we took a hearing test and will continue to until he's healthy enough to leave the hospital but Brooke, he's not responding to any type of noise." I grabbed my chest where my heart was because I thought it might burst right out, I started to hyperventilate as tears rolled down my cheeks. "What are you saying Carlisle?" He walked over and rubbed my back until my breathing calmed down but the tears didn't stop, "we're pretty much 98% sure that Brayden is deaf." I pushed away from him and stood up quickly grabbing onto the side of the bed crying uncontrollably. I smacked away every hand that tried to touch me, "you're lying Carlisle please say this is a joke!" He didn't respond and I knocked over the vase of flowers that were on my side table causing it to shatter into pieces, "Brooke!" My dad yelled but I ignored him. "I just held him in my arms for a few seconds after giving birth and he looked fine, perfect even, he cried and everything. He's already in so much pain and he must be so afraid, so don't come in here Carlisle and tell me that he can't hear. That he'll never hear me call his name or tell him how much I love him, it's so cruel! He's just a baby and he's already going through so much, he doesn't deserve this he doesn't." I sobbed and Carlisle immediately hugged me, "you're right Brooke and I'm so sorry I promise I'll do anything I can but while life isn't always fair, everything happens for a reason." He pulled away and wiped my tears but they just kept falling, "lay down and get some rest I'm going to check on the baby again and monitor his body temperature, if everything is good I'll let you and Brandon hold him ok?" I nodded and sat on the side of the bed, he kissed my head and then left. "I'm sorry guys but I really want to be alone right now" they were silent, "Brookes, pushing us away won't fix things" Jared said. "I know I just need time" everybody said their goodbyes and Brandon told me he'd wait in the waiting room. The only person that wouldn't leave was Paul, he walked over and squatted in front of me taking my hands in his. "I'm really not in the mood Paul" he shrugged, "no matter how much you claim to want to be alone I know you better then that Brooke Cameron." I looked through my blurry vision and into his brown eyes a little upset that he could read through me. "I'm not going to leave you here to feel sorry for yourself and Brayden, it sucks of course but god picked the two of you because he knew how strong you both were and that you could handle it." "Yea? Cause I'm doing a pretty shitty job" I laid back in the bed and Paul quickly climbed in beside me and pulled a blanket over us instantly warming me. "It's not fair Paul, I want the same things for Brayden that I want for Avery, which is for them to live a easy, safe and normal life full of love" he pushed a few pieces of my hair away from my face. "Who says he still can't live a normal life? We could teach him sign language and I know you'll give him the love he deserves." I nodded but started crying again my heart breaking into pieces every single time I thought about it. "Just hold me for awhile?" I snuggled into his warm chest and closed my eyes, "of course, I love you."

* * *

~**Jared**

I walked into Sam's house with the rest of the pack, Avery was stretched out across Emily and Sam softly snoring. Sam picked her up and laid her in the guest room before shutting the door and rejoining us. "So what's the update?" Emily asked and I frowned wanting to cry, I couldn't bring myself to say the words. "The infection in his lungs is clearing up nicely" Embry stated and Emily smiled before replying, "that's excellent news!" "That's not the only news though" Leah said coldly as she took a seat at the dinning table, Emily immediately started frowning again looking between each of us waiting for an answer. It couldn't be me though I couldn't say the words, my only nephew was getting dealt a bad hand and had only been here for three days. "The doc says their 98% sure that Brayden is deaf" Embry finally spilt and Emily covered her mouth in shock and her eyes began to water. Everyone was silent as we were all off in our old world wondering what life was going to be like from here on out. Emily suddenly stood up earning our curious looks as she left and went into her room, Sam was about to go after her but she reappeared carrying three big books in her hand. She placed them on the table and spread them out and we all glanced over them noticing two were sign language books and one was taking care of a deaf baby. "Why do you have these?" I asked surprised, "remember a few years back I worked at that daycare? There was this one little girl she was about three months old and deaf and no one really knew how to teach her so I brought these books and studied up on it." "You're amazing Em" Sam said with a smile as he kissed her temple, "I could teach Brooke and you guys some stuff so we'll never have to worry that Brayden's not getting enough attention plus we want him to think its normal to be able to sign." Emily finished with a smile and I returned it before picking up the first book and opening it. The first a  
page was all about telling your baby how much you loved them and there was two different ways, one was sticking out your index, pinky and thumb and the other was pointing to yourself, then crossing your arms to make and x and then lastly point at the baby. This was pretty easy, if I didn't remember anything else I'd remember that. I got a little excited and was already ready to run back to the hospital and show Brooke what I learned maybe it would cheer her up that we all knew some sign language. "Ok Em teach us everything you know" I finally said and she smiled, "gladly."

* * *

~**Brooke**

Brandon and I followed the nurse into the room where Brayden was being held, I had calmed down and for the most part accepted his fate knowing I was going to do anything in my power to give my son everything he needed. I was glad that his temperature was normal and we were allowed to finally hold him again. Once we reached the room we washed are hands and dried them before sitting down as the nurse brought him over. I let Brandon hold him first and smiled at the priceless expression he had on his face, I took that moment to notice the Brayden looked just like him but he had my nose and lips give or take. He had little curls of black hair and I remember when I held him after he was born he opened his eyes for a few seconds to reveal the stormy grey in them, he was perfect. "I love you so much I promise you'll get out of here soon" Brandon whispered to him as he gently rocked him and I smiled as I patted his shoulder. Someone knocked on the door and both Brandon and I jumped but Brayden didn't move an inch, even though I already knew he was most likely deaf actually seeing it for myself was heartbreaking.

Carlisle entered the room with Avery and she tried not to run but made her way slowly over to me and hugged me. "I knew you'd want her to see him" Carlisle said and I smiled a thanks and took her over to the sink where we both washed our hands and dried them. We returned to my chair and Brandon handed the baby over and I held him as close as possible. He was silently sleeping and the only real indication that I got to wether he was alive or not was the slow rising and falling of his chest. "Mom he's so cute" Avery gushed and I smiled at her before kissing his forehead, "Avery, Brayden has a little problem." She frowned but allowed me to continue, "he can't hear us" I finished, "because he's sleep?" I frowned and shook my head, "no princess even when he's awake he still can't hear like me and you but one day he'll be able to understand us." "Like this?" She stepped back and pointed to herself "I" then she crossed her arms across her chest in an x "love" then she pointed to Brayden before taking his small hand, "you." I could almost cry and Brandon praised her for already learning sign language but I couldn't think of where'd she learned it. "Mom look!" She was still holding her brothers hand and her eyes danced with glee as they watched him so I quickly looked his way. His stormy grey eyes were staring right back at me wide and attentive as though he was waiting for me to say something. "Hey my little prince you're finally awake" he just stared at me until Avery scooted right beside me and his eyes fell on her. She immediately started talking about the pack, my parents, Australia and fishing and Brayden watched her as though he could understand everything I couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time. Once she was finished ranting she asked if she could tell him the story and I told her yes and that we had to add to it.

"There once was a Queen named B. Elizabeth, she wasn't very popular and didn't have many friends but she did however have an older brother who protected her from the world. One day her brother wasn't around anymore to protect her and all the nobles and the commoners came and picked on her making her cry, they surrounded her and as she had lost all hope a handsome and brave King appeared. He saved the Queen and they fell madly in love with one another spending their days together cherishing every moment they had with each other. Then one day the King was called away to handle important business, so important the Queen couldn't even know about it but he claimed it was to protect her. She was sad and lonely after he left because she now again had no one and that made her heart ache. Until one day she was blessed by the heavens and gave birth to a beautiful Princess named Avery Victoria."

She paused and looked at me with a smile and then we both looked back at him to see he was still watching her, "I think he wants you to continue Av" she nodded before continuing.

"With the Princess there the Queen no longer felt alone for she spent everyday loving and cherishing her, yet there was still something missing in both of their hearts." She frowned a little, "the Queen didn't have her King and the Princess didn't have a dad. "But-" I interrupted and her and Brayden's eyes went to me, "The Queen did meet her King again and he apologized and pleaded for his forgiveness and she being the merciful Queen she was forgave him. Then out of nowhere the heavens blessed the Queen with another baby a Prince this time named Brayden Victor." Avery squealed and scooted even closer waiting for me to go on and I smiled checking on Brayden to see I still had his attention. "The Prince was special like the Princess but of course in his own way but that just brought the three of them together even closer and made them love each other even harder. The King was happy to hear of the Prince and Princess and though things aren't settled they are working to build back their love and put together their family so they can finally be-"

"The Royal family and live happily ever after!" Avery jumped up and screamed scaring me but Brayden didn't even flinch or look her way. I smiled at him and smoothed his curls before looking at Avery and smoothing back hers too. "Exactly" I whispered, I noticed Brandon had a frown on his face and he quickly offered to take Avery to get something to eat so I could have a few minutes alone with the baby. Once they left I turned to meet his curious eyes that stared at me, "you do know I'm your mommy right?" He blinked but that was all and I felt stupid because he couldn't really understand let alone hear what I was saying but somewhere deep in my heart I believed he could. "We had a hard pregnancy didn't we? I'm sorry I didn't protect you better all of this is probably my fault." He scrunched his nose up and started to whine which I felt was about to turn into a cry. I gently rocked him and kissed his fingers. "Ok I won't be so hard on myself" I said with a little laugh only half joking but he stopped crying and I looked at him surprised as he stared back unphased. "Brayden can you already read mommy lips or are you just feeling how sorry I am?" I knew he wasn't going to respond he's a baby after all but I kinda wanted him to, "I know you'll get better and I know in a little while you'll be home with me and your sister and we'll figure this whole thing out together. No matter what happens and no matter how hard things get I'll always be there for you I'm your mom and I love you so much already like I've known you my whole life. You're apart of me and I'm apart of you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever."

I pointed to myself "mommy" I made an x with my free arm "loves" and then I pointed to him "you." I then took his hand and kissed it gently, "mommy loves you so much" I added and he looked at me blinking a few times before a half smile reached the corner of his lips and he closed his eyes going back to sleep. I kissed him one last time and then the nurse took him and put him back in his incubator, I cried as I left because I couldn't stand the thought of being away from him but I knew he had to get better and then we'd have the rest of our lives together. I wouldn't know what to do if I'd ever lost him, once I got back to my room the pack, my dad, Avery, Bella and all the Cullen's minus three were there. "Where's Brandon?" I asked curiously, "he had a phone call" Bella spoke up as she handed me a box which contained my favorite peach cobbler. "Aw Bella" I practically cried as I hugged her, I don't think people really knew how close Bella and I were accept Edward, Jacob and Jared. The pack was my family through and through but Rose, Bella, Edward and Jasper were my best friends. I even asked Rose and Emmett to be Avery's god parents and I asked Bella and Edward to be Brayden's. Other then that everyone else was their aunt and uncles which just made me grateful for the people who I surrounded myself with and who cared about me and my children. "I wish my mom was here" I spoke aloud not meaning to and Jared grabbed my hand, "me too." We smiled at each other for a moment and I touched my matching necklace to his before telling them all about my visit with my new little Prince.

* * *

~**Carlisle**

"Are you sure you've checked everything? Maybe it's so noisy in there and that's why he can't hear you" Rosalie complained for the hundredth time and I completely understood why. "Rosalie I know you're upset, everyone is, but I would have never told Brooke if I wasn't sure" she frowned, "I know." Edward placed his hand on her shoulder to cheer her up, "don't worry my god sons super strong" he said with a smile which made Rosalie smile, "you love saying that huh? He nodded as we rounded the corner but stopped at the sight of Brandon on the phone and quickly walked back around the corner listening to his conversation. "Yea he's deaf but that's ok I can train him to be perfect and more like me." He paused, "how is that a bad thing?" His voice was aggressive and he was angry, I was against eavesdropping but before I could tell the others we should leave his words caught my attention. "The other women were an accident but this time it won't be, since she chose not to love me and raise our son together as soon as he's all better I'm snatching him. I'll hide him away until I end her existence and then me and my son will live a happy life together forever the end." I met Rosalie and Edwards eyes and they were both ready to attack him right then and there but I gave them a look they'd understand. "We have to do something" Rosalie spoke up, "not only does he plan on kidnapping the baby but he plans on killing Brooke too." "I know" was all I responded with as I was thinking hard on a plan that would work, nothing seemed good enough to possibly get Brandon to leave Australia. Edward was staring off into space before turning his gaze back to us with a knowing look in his eyes, "I have an idea, we might not like it but I think it'll work. I nodded not questioning him as we headed back to Brooke's room silently and in our own worlds. Once we entered it was loud and everyone was laughing and having a good time, I felt horrible knowing I was about to ruin her day once again. "Could I please ask everyone to leave the room for a few minutes I need to talk with Brooke" they all looked nervous and hesitant but obliged. Once there were gone and Edward couldn't read their minds anymore we finally approached Brooke. "There's a problem" I started and she frowned as Edward cut in, "you're not going to like this."

Before we could go any further the nurse walked in with a clipboard and quickly handed it to me before leaving. It was the babies chart and I quickly read it over before a frown found it's way to my face, "Brooke I'm so sorry."


End file.
